


EreRiren - Saved By A Flower

by Lunray13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 45,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunray13/pseuds/Lunray13
Summary: Les fleurs sont belles... mais aussi pleines de sens et de significations. Eren pensait être tranquille avec son "petit coin de paradis" mais... c'était sans compter sur "son" arrivée...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir s'exprimer sans que jamais personne ne le comprenne. Et il avait très bien réussit, jusqu'à ce jour, ou il fit "sa" rencontre. Peut-être, s'il avait refusé à ce moment là, il ne l'aurait jamais connu. Et tout ça ne se serait jamais produit. Il aurait pu continuer à s'exprimer silencieusement comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis ce tragique événement.

S'exprimer ainsi, c'était une façon pour lui de lui rendre hommage tout en criant sa peine. Rendre hommage à sa mère en hurlant de douleur. C'était l'un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouver pour évacuer tous ses sentiments négatifs qui l'habitaient. Et Dieu sait qu'il s'en serait passé volontiers. Malheureusement, depuis ce tragique événement, il n'arrivait pas à sortir la tête de l'eau.

La plupart de temps, il vivait seul. Ayant perdu sa mère il y a maintenant cinq ans, son père fuyait ses responsabilités et ne s'occupait presque plus de lui. Les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient été le soir à l'heure du dîner. Et encore, il fallait prier pour que ce père trouve le temps de manger avec son fils.

Eren, qu'il s'appelait. Dix-sept ans, brun, les yeux d'un vert peu commun hérité de sa mère, Carla Jaeger. Cette dernière était fleuriste, et lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans sa boutique, elle prenait plaisir à enseigner à son fils le langage de ces merveilleuses fleurs qu'avait offerte la nature. La mère d'Eren était très gentille et toujours à l'écoute des autres. C'était, selon Eren, la meilleure des maman du monde. Et grâce au salaire convenable de la fleuriste, ainsi qu'à celui du médecin et père de cette famille, Grisha Jaeger, ils pouvait très clairement le dire : "nous sommes la famille la plus heureuse du monde."

Ils habitaient une jolie demeure, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, munie d'un magnifique extérieur décoré de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre. Ce jardin était le petit coin de paradis de la mère et son enfant. Ils vivaient des jours heureux et paisibles. Et pourtant, la vérité de ce monde cruel les avait vite ramener à la réalité. Mais, reprenons depuis le début je vous pris.

Après plusieurs examens ainsi que maintes et maintes conversations avec son mari, Carla décida de faire part à son fils la douloureuse réalité qui les habitait. Et cinq ans plus tard, Eren en souffrait encore. Pourtant, à ce moment là, la mere du petit enfant de douze ans avait utilisé de doux mots, presque rassurant. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

\- Eren, tu es grand maintenant. Alors peux-tu me faire une promesse?

\- Oui.

\- Quand maman ne sera plus là, promets-moi de t'occuper de son jardin, d'accord?

\- O-oui.. mais... tu ne pars pas, n'est ce pas? Papa m'a dit que tu était malade, mais tu reste avec moi, pas vrai?

\- Bien-sûr mon chéri. Mais tu sais, même lorsque je ne serai plus là, je serai toujours présente ici, dans ton cœur. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

\- O-oui...

Et malgré la tendresse de parole de sa mère, l'enfant ne pu contenir les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux émeraudes et se réfugia donc dans les bras chauds de sa mère. Le cancer. Voilà ce qui avait prit à Eren la seule femme qu'il aimait. Il lui en avait d'ailleurs fait part, après trois ans de solitude, alors qu'il avait déposé ses fleurs préfères -des Azalées- au pied de sa tombe : " Maman... tu me manque tellement... tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimé, et la seule que j'aimerai... j'espère que tu comprendras mon choix et que tu ne m'en voudra pas... je t'aime."

Alors âgé de maintenant dix-sept ans, Eren étudiait dans un des plus prestigieux lycée de son pays qu'était la France. Élève de Terminal L -choix totalement désapprouvé par son père qui, selon Eren encore une fois, n'avait aucun droit sur son orientation. D'autant plus que le manque de présence paternelle se faisait beaucoup ressentir ces dernier temps-, le lycée offrait l'opportunité de partir un mois entier aux États-Unis, à condition bien-sûr accepter le fait de recevoir un correspondant plus tard dans l'année. Et Eren avait accepté. Mais il ne pensait pas que "lui" serait capable de le déchiffrer aussi rapidement.

Son voyage avait eu lieu en Octobre. Et il pouvait le dire : il avait vécu, durant un mois, ce que certain appelleraient "Le rêve Américain". Pendant ce voyage, il avait visité de nombreuses villes, fait toutes sortes d'activités... mais il l'avait surtout rencontré "lui". Son correspondant américain, Levi Ackerman. Et malgré ses airs froid et distant, la première réflexion qu'Eren s'était fait à lui-même était que son correspondant avait dû souffrir à cause de sa taille.

Le coup de foudre. Eren n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais il changea complètement d'avis lorsque le bel américain se présenta à lui : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Levi Ackerman, je suis ton correspondant Américain et j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre. Bienvenue en Amérique." Et pendant tout un mois, il avait partagé ses soirées avec cet homme qui était ,toujours selon Eren, plus que parfait. Et par manque de temps, il avait à peine fait la connaissance de quelques amis à Levi. Cependant, Eren avait été très surpris. Effectivement, Levi parlait un français plus français que les vrais français. Et malgré son niveau fortement acceptable en anglais, jamais il ne pourrait tenir une conversation comme le fais Levi.

Par contre, il y avait une personne avec qui Eren aimait parler, toujours en présence de son nouvel ami bien sûr : c'était Kuchel Ackerman. Cette magnifique femme au cheveux corbeau était bien évidemment la mère de son correspondant. Il avait partagé avec elle son amour pour les fleurs, mais aussi son cruel manque d'affection maternel... et paternel. Mais son voyage s'était terminé et il était rentré chez lui, espérant de tout son cœur que son petit coin de paradis avait résisté à un mois d'abandon.

Il était maintenant tant, en ce mois de Mars, d'accueillir en France les correspondants d'Amérique. C'est donc après un long trajet que Levi attendait avec une impatience insoupçonnée le gamin qui avait squatté sa chambre pendant un mois -bien que le fait qu'il squatte aussi son lit ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé-. Et apercevant enfin sa frimousse d'ange, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le jeune brun et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'enlacer amicalement, heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui qui occupait désormais toutes ses pensées.

Car en l'espace d'un petit mois, le jeune américain avait développé quelques sentiments envers la personne qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Et il en était de même pour cette personne. Bien malgré lui, Eren avait ressentit des sensations qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, voir pas du tout, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux. C'était trop tard.

Arrivé chez le français, ce dernier fit visité les lieux à son invité, et lui proposa d'installer ses affaire dans sa chambre. L'intérieur entièrement découvert, Eren montra ensuite le jardin derrière la maison, ce qui n'avait pas était une très bonne idée. Car c'est à ce moment là que les problèmes ont commencé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dis mais... moi aussi, j'aime regarder, sentir, étudier les fleurs... je connais leur langage... Eren..., que t'arrive t-il? Pourquoi entretenir un jardin dégageant un tel désespoir...?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Je ne t'ai pas dis mais... moi aussi, j'aime regarder, sentir, étudier les fleurs... je connais leur langage... Eren..., que t'arrive t-il? Pourquoi entretenir un jardin dégageant un tel désespoir...? 

Cette phrase avait tout simplement bouleversé le brun. Lui qui pensait être tranquille, pouvoir continuer à cacher se qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui éternellement grâce aux fleurs... Il fallait que la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments naissants -bien trop vite à son goût- découvre le sens caché de son petit coin de paradis. Et malheureusement, Eren ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Ah... euh..., je ne savais que les fleurs te passionnaient aussi! Tu aurais pu me le dire quand je vous en ai parlé à toi et à ta mère. D'ailleurs, comment va t-elle?

\- Ma mère va très bien, merci. Elle voulait même venir pour te voir.

\- Vraiment? Elle est vraiment gentille.

\- Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi. Et maintenant que j'ai vu ton jardin, je m'inquiète aussi Eren. Réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

\- J'ai juste trouvé que ces fleurs étaient vraiment jolies alors j'ai décidé dans planter ici. Je n'ai pas fait attention au message qu'elle dégageaient. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas vraiment joyeux. Enfin.. Je vais bien, je t'assures.

\- Ouais... Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir gamin.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai ton âge Levi. En tout cas, tu as vraiment un français remarquable, j'en serais presque jaloux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai encore du progrès à faire.

\- Si tu le dis... Dis moi, tu as peut être faim avec ce long trajet. Tu veux manger quelque chose?

\- Oui, volontiers. Mais avant je vais appeler ma mère et lui dire que tu vas bien.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous les deux dans la demeure des Jaeger. Eren partit dans la cuisine tandis que l'invité se dirigeait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il passa comme prévu un coup de fil à sa mère qui fut rassurée de savoir son fils encore vivant après ce long voyage. Elle fut également contente d'apprendre qu'Eren allait bien, et espérait pouvoir lui parler un de ces jours. Mais bien vite, le ventre de Levi le rappela à l'ordre en émettant d'étrange sons peu élégants. Il dit alors au revoir à sa mère avant de rejoindre son correspondant et ami, Eren.

Ce dernier s'était appliqué à faire un bon repas à son hôte et lui avait donc servi le plat qu'il ne ratait jamais : des pattes. Il était pourtant très bon cuisinier. Mais Eren avait eu peur d'empoisonner son correspondant par accident. Alors il ne s'était juste pas aventuré dans l'élaboration d'un nouveau plat comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Au moins, il était sûr de revoir Levi le lendemain en bonne santé. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il mangèrent donc en silence, appréciant le délicieux plat qu'avait préparé Eren avec beaucoup d'amour. Mais la conversation fut finalement engagé par l'américain.

\- Ton père n'est pas ici?

\- Ah, non. Il est parti hier en Afrique. Il doit soigner des gens là bas ou un truc du genre. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté..

\- Votre relation ne s'est toujours pas arrangée?

\- Non... je dirais même qu'elle empire de jour en jour. Enfin... j'ai l'habitude tu sais... Cela dure depuis cinq ans alors...

\- Je suis là moi si tu en as besoin.

\- ... Merci beaucoup Levi. Bon, et si on allait se coucher, on a une dure journée demain et il se fait tard.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

C'était donc après ce bref échange de paroles que les deux adolescents se préparèrent afin d'aller dormir. N'étant pas là, Eren prit la chambre de son père afin que Levi puisse dormir tranquille dans la chambre du brun. Mais avant cela, ils s'étaient bien sûr douchés et lavés les dents avant de se souhaiter mutuellement bonne nuit. Et bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas, chacun était un peu triste de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, a six heures quarante-trois, Levi se réveilla enfin de son profond sommeil. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas las dans le salon. Il pu alors voir par la fenêtre que le français était déjà debout en train de chouchouter ses précieuses fleurs. Il avait aussi préparé le petit déjeuner. Levi décida de sortir lui aussi afin de dire bonjour à l'homme dont-il avait encore une fois rêvé. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ses rêves lui semblait... réels.

\- Bonjour Eren.

\- Oh, bonjour Levi. Tu as bien dormis?

\- Très bien, merci. Et toi?

\- Ça va. Tu as vu, j'ai préparé un petit déjeuner équilibré.

\- Oui, je t'en remercie Eren.

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent et mangèrent calmement. Il était vrai que Levi faisait parti de la rare population américaine qui n'était pas fan de la "mal-bouffe". Alors les matin, c'était thé noir et tartines au beurre et hors de question de toucher à tous ces gâteaux caloriques qui faisait prendre dix-huit kilogrammes en une bouchée. Mais cela n'avait pas tellement étonné le français la première fois au vu de son corps très bien entretenu.

\- Eren... puis-je te poser une question?

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoutes.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé... pourquoi tu dors en pull? Je veux dire, même chez moi il ne faisait pas froid et pourtant...

\- Ah... et bien en fait.. je suis très frileux. Même en été, lorsque les gens meurent de chaud, moi, je suis très bien avec un petit gilet.

\- Ah oui, quand même...

\- Oui... bon, et si on y allait? On va être en retard.

\- D'accord.

Une fois prêt, le brun, suivit de près par son correspondant, se dirigea sans grande conviction vers son habituel arrêt de bus. Le véhicule enfin là, ils s'installèrent alors au places du milieux, l'un à côtés de l'autre. Mais Eren pouvait très bien voir le malaise qu'avait l'élu de son cœur qui attirait le regard de tous les passagers du car. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et puis, Eren ne pouvait pas le nier : Levi était vraiment très beau.

Enfin arrivé à son lycée, les deux amis se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la classe du brun qui, à la plus grande surprise de Levi, ne dit bonjour à personne. Pour son deuxième jour en France, Levi allait devoir affronter le calvaire d'une journée de cours française, avec les profs chiants, la bouffes dégueulasse et les élèves irrespectueux.

\- Bienvenue en France Levi.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant Eren?

\- Parce que tu vas découvrir les joies d'une journée de cours absolument fantastique.

\- Je vois bien que tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis.

\- On appelle ça de "l'ironie".

\- Ironie?

\- Oui, c'est comme tu l'as dis. C'est quand on dit le contraire de ce que l'on pense.

\- Ah d'accord... Mais dis moi Eren... pourquoi tu n'as dis bonjour à personne?

\- Disons que... je préfère rester seul qu'être mal accompagné. Mes deux seuls amis font des études à l'étranger alors je suis seul oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, maintenant tu es avec moi, et pendant un mois en plus.

\- Oui...

La sonnerie assourdissante de l'établissement annonça alors le début d'une journée de calvaire.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Levi! Comment c'est l'Amérique? Est-ce que tu mange des hamburgers tous les jours? Tu as des frères et sœurs?

Voilà le genre de questions que presque tout le lycée avait posé au bel Américain qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait était entouré de filles toutes la journée, ne trouvant pas une seule seconde de répit pour passer du temps avec la personne qu'il aimait secrètement. Il avait donc était obligé de dialoguer avec ce qui semblait être des folles furieuses dérangées du cerveau.

\- Alors?

\- Et bien... à part peut-être la différence de taille de certaine villes, sinon il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre les Etats-Unis et ici. En ce qui me concerne, non, je ne supporte pas la mal-bouffe alors je ne mange presque jamais de hamburgers, nuggets... Et non, je suis fils unique. Excusez moi maintenant, je dois y aller. Mais est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurez vu Eren?

\- Eren, pourquoi tu chercher ce pauvre gars? Ne nous dis pas que tu traîne avec lui? Ce n'est pas un mec fréquentable.

\- Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça?

\- Souvent, il arrive avec les yeux rouges le matin. Il ne parle à personne et certain pense même que lorsqu'il va aux toilettes, c'est pour... enfin voilà quoi. Ce type est vraiment bizarre.

\- Non...

\- Pardon?

\- C'est faux. Eren ne ferais pas ça!

\- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer?

\- Eren est une personne absolument magnifique, avec une intelligence extraordinaire. Il a vécu tellement de choses abominables.. il a tellement souffert. Vous n'avez pas les droit de le juger comme ça. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il ne reste avec personne. Vous être vraiment ignobles.

Énervé, Levi partit sans un mot de plus avant de vraiment faire une crise de nerfs sur ces garces qui se permettaient de juger son gamin. De quel droit parlaient-elle de lui comme ça. Et puis, c'était quoi ces horribles rumeurs sur lui? Il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion.

Finalement, l'américain retrouva Eren qui attendait patiemment le bus pour rentrer chez lui. Et la première chose que le brun avait fait en arrivant, c'était arroser les Asphodèles ainsi que les Saxifrages présentent dans son jardin.

\- "L'Asphodèle". Une plante particulièrement originale possédant de magnifiques fleurs à pétales blancs avec une strie centrale rose ou brune. Son langage : le regret du passé. "Les Saxifrages"... Il en existe des centaines d'espèces différentes. Ce sont de petites fleurs toutes mignonnes de couleurs variantes et pourtant... leur principal message : le désespoir. Je vois que tu possède également des "Gentianes" représentant la douleur, des "Musacaris" dévoilant ta faiblesse ainsi que des "souci" dont la peine et le chagrin sont leurs principales significations. Eren... croire que tu as juste trouvé ces plantes "jolies" serait du pur foutage de gueule. Tu ne vas pas bien et je le sens. Je voudrais aussi des explications concernant ces rumeur au lycée.

\- Je... ça ne te regardes pas...

\- Bien sûr que si. Je te l'ai dis non? Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais...

\- J'ai confiance en toi... tu es d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance... Mais... je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler...

\- Très bien... mais est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurai le droit à des explications?

\- ...Oui...

\- Merci...

Pas une seule fois. Eren n'avait pas osé regarder Levi dans le blanc des yeux. Il le sentait... il aurait craquer. Affronter le regard perçant de son correspondant aurait déclenché le signal de départ des larmes du jeune brun qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. C'était devenu un rituel... depuis cinq ans, tous les soirs... il passait entre trente minutes et deux heures dans cette petite pièce. Ça... c'était en autre moyen de se libérer de ces sentiments négatifs qui étaient en lui. Le pire, mais le plus libérateur selon ses pensées.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans cette pièce... il fallait qu'il se retienne. Pendant un mois entier. Il l'avait déjà fait, en Octobre, alors il pouvait bien le refaire. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, les Etats-Unis lui avait fait oublier tous ses problèmes : le lycée, son père, sa défunte mère.. Alors il n'avait point ressentit le besoin de sacrifier son bras gauche. Car seul son bras gauche souffrait.

Cependant, le fait d'être avec Levi ne l'empêché pas de penser à toutes ces choses qui le faisaient souffrir. Il était toujours en France ce qui, par conséquent, ne lui faisait pas oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait et la haine qui l'habitait. Alors dès qu'ils rentrèrent, Eren annonça à Levi qu'il allait prendre sa douche, histoire de se rafraîchir les esprits. Bien sûr, il avait véritablement prit sa douche, mais après ça, il en avait profité pour faire ce qu'il ne faillait pas : se mutiler.

Toujours son bras gauche. Grâce aux lames de rasoir de son père. Empli d'idées noires, le jeune brun faisait lentement glisser le morceau de métal tranchant sur son bras déjà meurtri. Un liquide rouge était alors apparu au fur et à mesure que la lame parcourrait son membre décoré de plaies. Il fit alors dix nouvelles marques, en rouvrant parfois certaines déjà présentes. Aucun son n'avait dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres. Juste le bruit des gouttes des sang tombant lourdement dans l'évier de la salle de bain, rejoint par quelques larmes.

Après environ dix minutes de libération, Eren désinfecta son bras et le banda, pour enfin enfiler un pull ainsi qu'un caleçon. Il nettoya le lavabo et alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il trouva Levi en train de finir de faire le repas. Ce dernier était léger, car l'américain se doutait bien qu'Eren n'aurait pas vraiment faim. Le brun remercia Levi et lui adressa un léger sourire. Sourire que Levi rendit à son correspondant.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit à toi aussi. Dis Eren, tu es encore pire qu'une fille en fait. Tu as passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain.

\- A-ah... vraiment? Je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- ... J'aimerais savoir... comment occupes-tu tes journée quand il n'y a pas cours et que ton père n'est pas là?

\- En... En général... je passe mon temps allongé au milieu de mon jardin et je ne pense à rien.. ou je dors. Et quand il ne fait pas beau et bien... je reste dans ma chambre et soit je lis, soit je suis dans mon lit... Enfin voilà. Pourquoi?

\- Oh non, juste comme ça.... il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais te demander..

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Serait-il possible de dormir ensemble... enfin.. dans la même pièce...?

\- Je.. Et bien... oui, si tu veux...

En guise de remerciement, Levi sourit. Un sourire qui fit frissonner le français de la tête aux pieds. Et en même temps, un douloureux pincement au cœur avait failli lui arracher une grimace. Il était partagé entre la joie de dormir avec son correspondant et la peur qu'il découvre tout. Absolument tout. Son bras, qui était la raison pour laquelle il passait autant de temps dans la salle de bain... Pourtant, il avait déjà élucidé l'énigme du jardin alors...

Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et, avec l'aide de l'américain, il tira le matelas de son père jusqu'à sa chambre, afin qu'il ne dorme pas à même le sol. Ensuite, il prit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour dormir -couette, coussin...- et s'installa confortablement sur le matelas au pied de son lit. Levi arriva tout de suite après sa douche, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un caleçon, faisant rougir Eren malgré lui. Une fois tous deux bien installés, ils se dirent "bonne nuit" et s'endormirent, tous les deux bercés par la respiration calme de l'autre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées, et Levi avait de plus en plus de doutes. Il avait très bien vu que le français gardait ses distances, sans en savoir les raisons. Enfin, il avait déjà sa petite idée du pourquoi du comment. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le bon moment pour affirmer ses pensées. Et puis, le jeune brun ne lui avait toujours rien dit sur les rumeurs qui courraient à propos de lui. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait.

La France avait conquis le cœur du jeune américain. De part la beauté des certains villages, le calme de certains paysages, l'ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale des petite soirées au centre du village qu'il visitait. Et la gastronomie française avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Tant de raffinement dans un seul plat... Il aimait vraiment la nourriture de ce pays. Non... il aimait ce pays, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il rentraient d'une grosse journée de visite, Levi avait trouvé Eren particulièrement... nerveux? Angoissé? Énervé? Peut-être les trois. Il est vrai qu'une certaine personne n'avait pas arrêté de le faire suer durant toute la journée. Quel était son nom déjà..? Jean... C'est ça! Jean. Il ne paie rien pour attendre lui. Du coup, pendant tout le trajet en car, Eren avait le regard rivé sur le paysage qui défilait lentement. Et déjà que Levi s'inquiété, il l'était encore plus quand il avait remarqué que le bras gauche de son amour secret tremblait comme une feuille.

Enfin arrivé à la maison, le brun ne prit même pas le temps de ranger ses affaires correctement qu'il fonça dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef. Il en avait cruellement besoin et devait agir maintenant. Tout de suite. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Levi faire la cuisine que le jeune homme décida de le rejoindre afin de lui donner un coup de main. 

Jusqu'ici Levi avait gardait le silence. Il ne voulait en aucun cas briser la relation qu'il entretenait avec son correspondant. Mais ce dernier ne se décidait point à lui parler, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir Eren comme ça, si peu... vivant. Alors, c'est une fois que le repas avait été mangé et que les deux jeunes adolescent s'était assis devant la télévision que l'américain engagea la conversation.

\- Eren... je ne veux pas paraître offensant ou quoi que ce soit mais... Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et... 

\- Comment..?

\- J'ai remarqué tu sais... les tremblements de ton bras. Tu le grattes souvent aussi. Eren, il y a des choses qui ne trompe pas. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que... tu déprimes sérieusement, n'est-ce pas..?

\- Je..

\- Ton bras... les fleurs... les pulls que tu portes pour dormir... le fait que tu soit "frileux" au point de porter de gilets en été. Eren... ce n'est pas le comportement d'une personne qui va bien...

\- Je... tu... tu as raison... pardonnes moi Levi... Je... j'en ai tellement marre...

Le brun ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et s'effondra dans les bras de la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Horriblement souffrir. Sa respiration été anormalement élevée et ses larmes dévalaient ses joues rougies par les sanglots. Mais il se laissait aller, il en avait besoin. Et savoir que l'américain était là, avec lui, l'avait déjà un tantinet calmé.

\- Alors... tu veux bien me raconter, Eren...?

\- Hmm... Je... c'est depuis.. la mort de ma mère que je suis comme ça. Depuis cette époque, je suis seul. Les deux seuls amis que j'avais sont partis faire des études à l'étranger. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul, rejeté par les gens du collège et par mon père... Arrivé au lycée... rien à changé.. et c'est à cette époque là que... j'ai commencé à faire ces choses sur mon bras...

\- ... Et..les rumeurs...

\- C'est filles t'ont dis quoi? Que j'avais les yeux rouges? Que je passais trop de temps dans les toilettes? 

\- A peu près oui...

\- Ils pensent tous que je fume et que... je me prostitue dans les toilettes parce jamais personne y va... mais ils ont tord...

\- Je sais...

\- Si mes yeux sont aussi rouges, c'est parce que tous les matin je passe du temps dans le jardin... c'est comme si.. je pouvais encore être auprès de ma mère... et pour les toilettes... j'y vais quand je ressens le besoin de me faire "ça"... Je comprendrais que... tu sois en colère et que... tu ne veuilles pas rester ici..

\- Jamais.

\- ... Par-pardon?

\- Jamais je te laisserais. Eren...

\- Mais... c'est filles ont raison tu sais... tu ne devrais pas rester avec quelqu'un comme moi... et puis... je ne te mérites pas...

\- Ne dis pas ça Eren. Tu sais... je pense pas que te mutiler sois une bonne idée mais... je pense aussi que c'est quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas.. que ça agit comme une drogue à laquelle ont devient rapidement accro... C'est filles ne sont que des garces qui ne savent que juger sans connaitre. Et il en ait de même pour tous ceux qui pensent la même chose qu'elles. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Je crois en toi alors Eren... ne te laisse pas abattre... Même si la vie à décidé de t'en faire baver, bats-toi. Et surtout... assures-toi de ne jamais faire des choix que tu regretteras.

\- Levi...

\- Regardes moi...

Le français leva alors la tête, croisant immédiatement le regard perçant de son interlocuteur. Il fut alors hypnotisé par les iris diamants de l'américain qui -après mûre réflexion- avait son visage beaucoup trop proche du jeune brun. Le noiraud prit alors soudainement Eren dans ses bras et l'enlaça, avec une tendresse infinie. Les mains de Levi caressaient lentement les dos du brun avant que celles-ci ne s'agrippent fermement à la chemise d'Eren. Surprit, le français plaça également ses bras atour du cou de Levi et nicha sa tête dans son cou, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux émeraudes. Et après quelques minutes dans cette position, Levi engagea à nouveau la conversation.

\- Eren... comment écrit-on le verbe "Souffrir"?

\- Eh..? Et bien... S.O.U.F.F.R.I.R... Pourquoi..?

\- Bien maintenant... enlèves les deux "f"...

\- Sou...rir... ça donne "sourire"... 

\- Exactement... 

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un américain me donnerai un cours de français...

\- Je veux te voir sourire Eren... Parce que c'est ton sourire qui...

\- Qui...?

\- C'est ton sourire qui à ramené celui de ma mère...


	5. Chapitre 5

\- C'est ton sourire qui à ramené celui de ma mère... 

Eren était... estomaqué. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, la seule personne qui souriait en sa présence était Carla, sa mère. Alors penser que lui, Eren Jaeger, ait pu donner le sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que la femme qui l'avait élevé le laissé tout simplement sans voix.

\- Co..comment ça...?

\- Ma mère... elle travaille dans une grande entreprise et elle est bien payée, alors elle ne se plaint pas. Mais... elle n'aime pas son travail. En fait, elle est plus l'esclave de son patron que sa secrétaire. Mais elle ne veut pas démissionner. Alors quand on t'a rencontré en Octobre, ça nous a remonté le morale. Aussi bien elle que moi. Alors... sourit.

Le jeune brun n'en revenait pas. Oui, c'est ça. Il était parti très loin sur une planète inconnue du système solaire et il n'arrivait pas à revenir sur Terre. Alors comme ça, c'était grâce à lui que la mère de son amour secret était autant souriante? Il avait réussi à... apporter du bonheur à quelqu'un? C'était inimaginable. Son cœur s'était alors serré, tellement fort que sa main vint d'elle-même s'agripper à son pull. Inquiet, Levi se précipita vers le brun.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Levi... Je... je suis désolé... tellement désolé... Je...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eren... je suis là..

\- Hmm...

\- Eren... est-ce que tu acceptes que... je sois ton "sauveur"..?

\- ...Hmm...

\- Très bien alors... on va installer quelques règles, d'accord?

\- ...Oui..., je t'écoute..

\- Pour commencer... allons dans la salle de bain.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent donc à la salle de bain, malgré les réticences d'Eren. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce que voulait faire Levi dans cette pièce, mais le brun n'en avait pas envie. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer... Ou alors.. il ne voulait pas s'en passer...

\- Bien... Eren... je sais que c'est dur mais... il va falloir que tu me jette tous ces rasoirs...

\- Je ne peux pas... et puis... ils sont à mon père...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait franchement besoin là où il est..

\- Je... Levi.. je ne peux pas...

\- Fais un effort... c'est la chose la plus importante. Tu ne dois plus te couper.. De toute façon, je serai tout le temps derrière toi maintenant alors... autant que tu les jettent. Et puis, si tu ne le fais pas... c'est moi qui les jetterai.

\- ...

Le français tremblait. Sa main droite se dirigeait très lentement vers les lames de rasoir de son père. Les larmes coulaient sans aucune autorisation de la part du jeune brun. Voyant l'adolescent en difficulté, l'américain entremêla alors ses doigts à ceux de la main gauche d'Eren, ce qui le surpris énormément.Il sentit alors une douce pression sur sa main, lui faisant un bien d'une grandeur sans nom. Oui... pour la première fois depuis des années -sans compter le mois d'Octobre- Eren se sentait bien. La chaleur corporelle de son correspondant lui donnait la confiance qu'il avait perdu il y a de cela cinq ans. Rien qu'en un toucher, Levi avait su calmer le brun qui était à deux doigts de l'explosion interne.

Eren s'empara alors des lames et alla les mettre rapidement à la poubelle, toujours main dans la main avec le bel américain. Alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son auto-proclamé "sauveur", Eren enlaça Levi qui fut très surpris de son geste. Néanmoins, il laissa les impulsions d'Eren le guider et se laissa faire. À vrai dire, il n'était pas du tout contre un bon petit câlin bien réconfortant, bien au contraire. Et puis... si cela faisait de bien à Eren... alors il le laisserait faire.

\- Bien... deuxièmement, tu dois arrêter d'aller autant aux... toilettes... pendant les cours. De toute façon, tu n'as plus tes lames... Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te brusquer...

\- .. Bien... Mais, je voudrais juste te dire quelque chose. En fait, mon père m'a appelé avant-hier... Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait demain...

\- Si c'est pour les rasoirs que tu t'inquiètes, j'irai en racheter...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... on va être... obligé de remettre le matelas à sa place... et dormir ensemble...

\- Oh... ça te déranges..?

\- N-non... mais je pensais que ça pourrais te déranger... alors...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et puis... Je pourrais encore mieux te surveiller...

\- Levi...

\- Aller viens... Il faut remettre le matelas à sa place.

\- Mais... il ne revient que demain..

\- Ça ne fais rien... ça fera "une nuit d'adaptation".

\- D-d'accord...

Les deux jeunes se rendirent donc dans la chambre où séjournait l'américain depuis deux semaines. Après dix minutes d'effort, ils finirent par réussir à remettre le matelas à sas place initiale. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un peu de ménage avant l'arrivée du père d'Eren. D'ailleurs, le brun était un peu -trop à son goût- nerveux. Et il pouvait l'être. La dernière personne qui avait dormit dans le même lit que lui n'était autre que sa bienveillante mère, et cela remontait au temps ou le brun avait encore peur des orages. Curieusement, maintenant, il adorait ça. Il pouvait passer toute un soirée à regarder les éclairs foudroyer le sol. En bref, il avait peur de dormir avec Levi.

D'autant plus que le jeune homme se rendait bien compte qu'il tombait -toujours malgré lui- de plus en plus amoureux de son correspondant. Il espérait juste que ses hormones d'adolescent de dix-sept ans le laissent tranquille pour les deux semaines à venir. Finalement, Eren se dit qu'il avait de la chance de posséder une chambre assez grande pour posséder un lit double. Comme ça, il ne serait pas trop proche de Levi. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, leur douche prise, leur lavage de dents effectué, les deux jeunes gens, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon pour le ténébreux, d'un pull et d'un caleçon également pour le dépressif, s'assirent sur le grand lit, dans un silence presque religieux. Mais ce silence s'envola lorsque le propriétaire de la chambre prit la parole.

\- Levi...

\- Yeah..?

\- ...Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à me sauver? Tu m'as tout raconté pour ta mère mais... je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça...

\- .. Je ne vais pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets non plus... Mais, si tu le mérite.. alors peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirais...

\- Si je le mérite? Alors ton secret est comme une sorte de récompense..?

\- Exactly. Plus te feras des efforts, plus tu t'approcheras de mon secret.

\- Des efforts...

\- Oui.. par exemple, résister à l'envie de te mutiler..

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible..

\- Oui, je sais très bien que c'est possible. Parce que je serais là pour t'en empêcher.

\- Tu es si cruel...

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère que tu me détestes pour avoir tenté de te sauver plutôt que tu m'aime mais que tu sois trop désespéré pour continuer de vivre.

\- ...

\- Eren... montres-moi... s'il te plait...

\- Non... je ne peux pas...

\- Tu as pu jeter ces lames, non? Alors tu vas aussi réussir à me montrer ton bras.

\- Je...

\- Eren... ai confiance. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger... je veux juste voir.

\- ...

Résigné, le dépressif remonta lentement -en tremblant- la manche de son gros pull en laine. Son souffle se fit soudainement plus rapide, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de son amour secret face à ces horribles marques gravées sur son bras, probablement pour toujours... Cependant, le plus surprit fut Eren, qui avait rouvert ses yeux suite à la non réaction de Levi. Mais lorsque ses iris émeraudes croisèrent accidentellement celles diamant de l'américain, il ne savait plus quoi faire... plus quoi dire... Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, mais plus de la... compassion..? C'était comme si Levi ressentait toute la douleur qu'avait éprouvé Eren jusqu'ici, rien qu'en effleurant ces affreuses plaies...

Prit par la fatigue, Levi ne se rendit pas compte que le français était sur le point de s'endormir et sentit donc une masse tomber sur lui. Il coucha alors le brun correctement dans son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, tout en lui tenant fermement la main mais en restant le plus doux possible.

\- Eren...


	6. Chapitre 6

Étrangement, le lendemain matin, Levi se réveilla avec le sourire. C'était rare, mais voir que le brun était blottit contre lui, alors qu'il était réticent la veille -et il l'avait bien vu- lui réchauffait son cœur qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Mais de peur de réveiller le beau jeune homme, Levi se contenta de le regarder avec tendresse, et Dieu sait pourtant à quel point il voulait le serrer contre lui à cette instant. Mais il ne fit rien. Il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer son nouveau petit protéger. Et ce n'est qu'après dix minutes d'attente paisible que le français sortit des limbes du sommeil.

Il se frotta convenablement les yeux avant de tenter de les ouvrir. Il était six heures vingts-huit, donc le soleil ne faisait pas encore acte de présence. Eren pu donc ouvrir -avec facilité- ses yeux émeraudes. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas... non, qui n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pas désagréable en soi. Juste...étrange. Une douce chaleur qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Aussi douloureux que réconfortants. Le souvenir des nombreux matins qu'il avait passé à se faire chatouiller par sa mère et taquiner par son père. Agréable matinée en famille qu'il avait totalement oublié depuis maintenant cinq longues années.

Réalisant que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, il se demanda alors qui pouvait bien squatter son lit. Evidemment, il se traita de pur imbécile en se rappelant que la seule personne présente avec lui dans cette maison était Levi. Et -bien malgré lui encore une fois- le brun esquissa un très léger sourire, que le ténébreux remarqua. Leurs regards alors se croisèrent, créant un superbe moment de complicité, vite arrêté par le saint réveil qui les ramena vite à la triste réalité de ce monde. En effet, le doux son de l'appareil annonçait six heures trente, heure à laquelle beaucoup de jeunes se réveillaient pour affronter une nouvelle journée pleine de rebondissements -ou pas-...

Le premier à se lever du lit fut donc Eren qui s'empressa de s'habiller pour pouvoir aller s'occuper de fleurs adorées. C'était devenu vital pour le jeune homme. Et il avait toujours peur que, pendant qu'il n'était pas la, quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui enlève le seul bien de sa mère qui lui restait. Alors à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il restait dans son petit jardin bien aimé. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de chérir ses petite fleurs, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour finalement partir pour une nouvelle journée au lycée.

Le bus arriva et les deux adolescents trouvèrent deux places au centre. Les quelques personnes du bus qui étaient également élèves dans le même lycée que le brun le dévisageaient... comme si... Eren avait un problème. Ils le regardaient de travers et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au ténébreux qui fusilla ces gamins du regard. Ses yeux perçants ne ratèrent aucune cible et ils baissèrent tous la tête. Bande de petits morveux...

\- Eren... tu vas bien?

\- Ça... ça va..

\- Alors pourquoi te grattes-tu le bras..? Il te fais mal?

\- N-non.. c'est juste que... et bien... c'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que je vais en cours sans lames ou quoi que ce soit...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... je suis là..

\- O-oui...

Le ténébreux prit alors dans sa main celle d'Eren, l'empêchant de se gratter le bras à nouveau. Il brun rougit fortement à ce contact inattendu mais il ne fit rien. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Levi avait le don de l'apaiser en un instant. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de l'américain... et pourtant... il était bien partit pour. Le bus se stoppa enfin, et tout les jeunes descendirent plus ou moins calmement. De vrai gosses immatures pour certain.. Eren et Levi traversèrent la cours sous les regards insistant des autres élèves, pour finalement arrivé dans leur classe.

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle. Les places du fond étaient de toute évidence celles ou les élèves n'étaient pas trop dérangés par les autres. Après une petite discussion dont le sujet avait réussi à captiver Eren, les deux jeunes de dix-sept ans furent dans l'obligation de se taire, la sonnerie ayant annoncé l'arrivée magistrale du professeur d'anglais.

Et bien que le cours était fort intéressant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses pauvres petites lames -suite aux regards désagréables de ses camarades- perdues au fond de la poubelle de sa salle de bain. Ce qui -par conséquent- amena Eren à se gratter le bras. Geste qui n'échappa point au ténébreux qui observait discrètement son correspondant.

\- Eren... Calmes-toi...

\- Je.. je n'y arrive pas...

\- Respires à fond...

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Le français leva alors la main et demanda à son prof l'autorisation d'aller aux toilettes, ce que le professeur de langue accepta en voyant la respiration du jeune s'accélérer après deux refus. Levi décida alors d'accompagner le brun, avec l'autorisation du professeur. Il se dépêcha donc de rejoindre son camarade qui avait presque couru jusqu'au lieu que Levi lui avait interdit. Le brun s'était alors réfugié dans une des cabines dont la propreté laissait à désirer. Malgré son maniaque, Levi entra tout de même dans ce lieu immonde. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne ne venait ici. Et lorsqu'il entra, il eut un fort pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois de sa vie que cet organe le faisait autant souffrir. Et tout ça à cause de lui... à cause... de ses pleurs...

\- Eren...

\- ...

Pas de réponse. Seul le bruit incessant des reniflements du brun régnait dans cet espace restreint. Bruit que l'américain avait beaucoup de mal à supporter. Chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde de plus dans la souffrance, autant pour Levi que pour Eren.

\- Eren... Sors de là...

\- Non... je ne peux pas...

\- Tu ne veux pas... Eren, parles moi. Tu en as besoin.

\- Laisses-moi... s'il te plait..

\- Hors de question.

\- Levi...

\- Brat*... Je te l'ai dis non? Je ne te laisserais pas te noyer dans ce désespoir qui t'entoure. Mais pour que j'y arrive, il va falloir que tu y mette du tien un peu. Alors commence par sortir de cette cabine dégoûtante s'il te plait.

Autoritaire. Voila ce qu'avait été Levi pendant quelques secondes. Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi froide envers Eren. Il avait été autoritaire au point de faire immédiatement le brun -ou presque- de sa cachette. En sortant, Eren avait la tête baissé et ses mèches rebelles lui cachaient sont front ainsi que ses iris vertes.Les deux jeunes étaient alors restés planté durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Eren ne relève finalement la tête, faisant découvrir à Levi un visage ravagé par les larmes qui coulaient encore, sortant des yeux rouges du français. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir eu une nouvelle décharge dans son coeur que l'américain s'empressa de prendre le gamin dans ses bras, resserrant l'étreinte à chaque seconde.

\- L-Levi...?

\- Eren.... je... Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de venir ici? Est-ce par habitude..? Voulais-tu trouver un moyen pour te mutiler..?

\- Je... je ne voulais plus subir le regard des autres une minutes de plus..

\- Hey... ne t'occupes plus d'eux.

\- Levi... pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça..? Est-ce que... je ressemble à ce point à un... monstre..?

\- Les monstres... ce sont eux Eren. Ils jugent sans même connaitre les raisons de tes actes. En plus, ils se trompent complètement... ils ne savent même pas ce que tu fais réellement quand tu viens ici... Ce sont eux les monstres. Alors ne les regardes plus... regarde moi... et fais moi un sourire...

Le ténébreux avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en posant délicatement ses mains sur les joues d'Eren, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes rebelles qui coulaient de ses beaux yeux. Et c'est en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui diamant de son correspondant qu'Eren sourit timidement à Levi, avant que l'américain ne reprenne doucement l'adolescent dans ses bras pour un câlin très réconfortant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Finalement, les deux garçons étaient retournés en classe. Lors de leur arrivée dans la salle, le professeur demanda au brun de rester à le fin de l'heure, ce qu'Eren accepta malgré sa réticence à toutes formes de contacts humain, sauf Levi... et la mère de ce dernier. Et Armin et Mikasa.... Bien évidemment, la quasi totalité de la classe avait le regard fixé sur le jeune dépressif, ce qui le mit rapidement mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois. Il retourna tout de même à sa place -au fond- a côté du ténébreux qui s'était déjà assit. Tout ce que le brun attendait, c'était que cette horrible journée se termine rapidement. A la fin de l'heure, Eren eut donc son petit entretient avec son professeur de langue qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter des résultats de son élève. Pour seul répartie, Eren se contenta de s'excuser -sans vraiment le penser- et parti en direction de son prochain cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Levi retrouva son correspondant afin de déguster le délicieux repas servi au self. Ironie bien sûr. Mais bon, tant que c'était comestible... Après ce festin de roi, le plus petit des deux garçon alla dans un coin tranquille de l'établissement passer un coup de fil à sa mère. Eren l'avait suivi et s'était assit derrière l'arbre qui était présent, le cachant entièrement au vu de la circonférence du végétal. Et comme par hasard, une fille débarqua juste lorsque Levi termina son appel. Cette dernière n'avait évidement pas remarqué la présence du dépressif qui était resté caché derrière son arbre en entendant cette pimbêche arriver. De toute évidence, elle était venue pour draguer l'américain, pas lui.

\- Salut Levi!

\- Bonjour Petra, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien! Dis, ça te dis de venir avec moi au parc Samedi?

\- Et bien, c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Oh... d'accord. Mais... je me demandais... ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec ...

\- Eren? Absolument pas, pourquoi? Ça le devrait? 

\- Non... c'est que... et bien il est... spécial...

\- Qu'entends-tu par "spécial"?

\- Ah... c'est-à-dire que... beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est... "Sex-addict"... alors si c'est le cas... ça doit être compliqué...

\- Il ne l'est pas. Eren est une de plus merveilleuse personne que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, et je peux les compter sur une seule main. Alors que ce soit bien clair, arrêtez de tous juger sans connaitre la vie des gens. Maintenant, si tu es venue là pour me draguer tu peux t'en aller, car j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.

\- Mais je...

\- Au revoir Petra.

La rouquine s'en alla, contrariée des parole que venait de lui tenir le bel américain. Ce dernier se sentait... bizarre. Certes, il venait de remballer une énième personne -non pas qu'il en ait l'habitude- mais les jeunes françaises lui portaient beaucoup plus d'intérêt que les filles de son pays. Non, il se sentait bizarre parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul avec la rousse. En effet, bien qu'il s'était caché derrière l'arbre, le correspondant de Levi était toujours présent. Et les paroles que l'américain venait de prononcer à la jeune fille était bien plus qu'une simple prise de défense. Il venait très clairement de dévoiler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune homme et espérait que ce dernier n'ait rien entendu.

Finalement, le brun sortit de sa cachette, un livre à la main et regarda l'américain qui avait soudainement peur de ce qu'allait lui dire Eren, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage aux traits délicats. Il déglutit difficilement, regardant le brun avec appréhension. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme découvre ses sentiments et pourtant... il rêvait tant de dormir dans ses bras meurtris. Il était tout simplement perdu. Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce que ressentait Eren... En parlant du loup, le brun entre-ouvrit la bouche et prit finalement la parole. 

\- On devrait y aller, les cours vont reprendre. 

\- Ah... oui, tu as raison. 

Les deux adolescents prirent donc le chemin de leur classe, faisant abstraction -le plus possible- des gens qui les entouraient. La sonnerie retentit et, en tant qu'élève de terminale L , quoi de mieux que la philosophie pour commencer un après-midi? Ah... Socrate, Socrate... Oui mais non, nous ne sommes pas là pour converser sur la magnifique beauté du grand philosophe, mais bel et bien de la petite vie que menait Eren et Levi. L'après-midi se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes entre nos deux protagonistes et ils purent enfin retourner chez Eren. Sauf que, voila un détail que le jeune dépressif avait complètement oublié : le retour de l'homme qui lui servait de père.

Car même s'il l'était, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'adolescent ne le considérait plus comme tel. Depuis cinq ans plus précisément. Alors, il avait apprit à vivre sans figure paternelle et l'éducation qu'il avait reçu l'empêcha de mal tourner et de finir un drogué alcoolique à seulement quinze ans. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Eren s'était rappelé du retour de son père en voyant sa valise dans l'entrée. Levi avait alors remarqué les soudains tremblements de son ami. Et ce n'était clairement pas dû au froid. C'était sûr, Eren n'avait pas envie de revoir son père alors que Levi n'attendait que ça. Et enfin, l'adulte se présenta devant les deux adolescents. 

L'homme était d'assez grande taille, les cheveux brun virant au grisâtre, des lunettes rondes digne des plus grands scientifiques.... ou Harry Potter, comme vous voulez. Il avait les bras croisés et le regard sévère, contrairement à son fils. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le médecin avait ce regard posé sur son fils? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Eren, qui est-ce? Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à inviter quelqu'un après les cours.

\- C'est.... mon correspondant Américain. Je t'en avait parlé avant que tu ne parte en Afrique..

\- Oh je vois. Et comment ce nomme ce jeune garçon?

\- Levi monsieur. Levi Ackerman, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Et bien Levi, tu as l'air d'avoir un très bon accent français. Je suis épaté. Si seulement mon fils pouvait faire pareil en Anglais.. et en français aussi. Mais, ne restons pas dans l'entrée. Eren, vas ranger ma valise et prépare à manger. Viens Levi, allons discuter dans le salon. 

Eren s'exécuta sans broncher. Après cette scène quelque peu étrange, Levi comprit tout de suite pourquoi Eren détestait autant son père. Le brun était très clairement son esclave. Et l'adolescent n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter son père, au risque de perdre la seule chose qui lui reste de sa mère. Donc pendant que le fils du médecin préparait le repas, Grisha et Levi avait une petite conversation.

\- Donc tu vis seul avec ta mère? 

\- Oui. Mais nous sommes très proche. Nous faisons presque tout ensemble. Nous sommes... une famille.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire?

\- Tout simplement que votre fils à besoin de vous. Il serait temps que vous reveniez sur terre, monsieur Jaeger. Comment pouvez vous parler de cette façon à votre seul et unique fils.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois parler à Eren.

\- Mais ne voyez vous pas qu'il souffre? Depuis cinq ans il ne va pas bien et vous n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi il ne peut plus vous voir. 

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaire, jeune insolent.

\- Bien au contraire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de voir Eren s'épanouir dans la vie. Parce qu'il le mérite. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire plus de mal, même si cette personne est son père. Je me fiche complètement d'être un insolent à vos yeux, si cela peut vous faire prendre conscience du mal que vous faites à votre fils, je serrai aussi arrogant et insolent que possible. 

Un grand silence suivit. Les deux hommes se regardaient méchamment jusqu'à ce qu'un petite voix retentisse de la salle à manger.

\- Le dîner est prêt!


	8. Chapitre 8

\- Le dîner est prêt!

A l'appel du jeune homme, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. Et visiblement, beaucoup de tension régnait dans la pièce. Entre Eren qui ne supportait plus l'homme qui l'avait à moitié élevé, Levi qui n'acceptait pas la manière dont Grisha parlait à son fils et l'adulte qui ne portait pas l'américain dans son cœur après leur petite querelle. D'ailleurs, Eren remarqua très vite les regards noirs que les deux hommes se lançaient, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, étant donnait qu'il n'était pas avec eux. Et jamais il n'oserai parler à table sans l'accord de son père.

Le repas se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Levi savourait la délicieuse nourriture que son amour secret avait préparait, tandis que le plus vieux des trois hommes faisait la grimace en avalant son assiette. Assiette qu'il ne fini même pas, révoltant une fois de plus le correspondant d'Eren qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment un père pouvait agir comme ça. Enfin, c'était peut-être normal... Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu le sien..

Le dîner terminé, Grisha ordonna méchamment à son fils ne tout ranger pendant que "Monsieur" allait tranquillement prendre sa douche. Une fois de plus, Eren s'exécuta sans rien dire. Levi attendit que l'adulte s'en aille afin d'aider le jeune brun qui tremblait comme une feuille. Même un aveugle pourrait le voir, alors pourquoi l'homme au cheveux gris faisait comme si Eren allait bien? Pourquoi détestait-il autant son fils qu'il avait beaucoup aimé par le passé..?

\- Eren...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Levi.. j'ai... j'ai l'habitude..

\- Ça ne devrait pas être une habitude... Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son enfant.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je sois le plus à plaindre.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.. mais tant que je serais ici, je ne le laisserai pas agir comme il l'a fait toute la soirée.

\- Si tu fais ça, il te fera du mal à toi aussi...

\- C'est trop tard. Il sait déjà se que je pense.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il te regardait comme ça pendant tout le repas? Que lui as-tu dis..?

\- Je lui ai juste fait part de ma définition de "père" et de ma pensée sur sa manière d'agir avec toi.

\- Levi...

\- Qui a t-il..?

\- Est que... je peux... t'embrasser..?

Pas de réponse. Le choque. Oui c'est ça, Levi était littéralement choqué, incapable de réfléchir à une quelconque réponse intelligente. L'embrasser? Eren voulait l'embrasser? Impossible. Il avait dû mal entendre.. Oui, il avait sûrement mal comprit! C'était obligé...

\- Tu veux... m'embrasser..?

\- Oui... oh excuses-moi! Je veux dire t'embrasser dans le sens.. te faire un câlin...

\- Oh... oui, bien sûr que tu peux.

Sans plus de paroles, Eren se dirigea immédiatement dans les bras chauds et réconfortant de son correspondant qui pouvait sentir les intenses tremblements de l'adolescent. Jamais il n'avait vu Eren trembler autant. Et tout ça à cause de son soi-disant "père". Quelle bonne blague! Cet homme n'a plus rien d'un père.

Au fil des minutes, l'agréable odeur de l'américain calma le français qui tremblait beaucoup moins. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'Eren avait l'air de se sentir mieux que le noiraud allait le lâcher. Lui aussi voulait "embrasser" Eren. Voila un terme bien trop littéraire pour un américain. Comment était-il supposé savoir que le brun voulait simplement lui faire un câlin? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le ténébreux avait été déçu du véritable sens du mot "embrasser" qu'Eren avait utilisé. Oui, c'était bel et bien le pire...

Finalement, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et allèrent se préparer pour dormir : douche, brossage de dents... Il fallait qu'ils se couche tôt, le lendemain allait être une journée visite. C'était cela depuis presque trois semaines maintenant : une journée cours, une journée visite. Mais alors qu'Eren pensait aller se coucher tranquillement, une voix retentit dans toute la maison.

\- Eren! Où sont passés mes rasoirs!?

\- Je... euh... et bien c'est à dire que...

\- Ne blâmez pas Eren monsieur, c'est de ma faute. J'ai cru que vous les aviez déjà utilisé alors, comme je suis très maniaque, je les ai tous jeté à la poubelle. J'irais vous en racheter des nouveaux demain.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Aller viens Eren, on va se coucher.

\- J.. j'arrive.

Les deux garçons allèrent donc dans la chambre du brun, tandis que le père se dirigeait vers la sienne. Malheureusement, Levi constata que son petit protégé tremblait de nouveau. Eren avait vraiment peur de son "père", c'était très clair. Mais comment allai-il s'y prendre pour changer cette situation plus que désastreuse? Il y réfléchissait. Peut-être trop... Les deux ados se glissèrent sous la grande couette d'Eren, appréciant la chaleur que celle-ci offrait. Mais le brun vint casser le silence qui était devenu maître des lieux.

\- Levi... Merci pour.. tout-à-l'heure..

\- Ce n'est rien. Et puis... ce n'est que la vérité.

\- Oui mais... tu aurais pu tout lui dire... mais tu ne l'a pas fais...

\- Pourquoi lui dirais-je une telle chose alors qu'on voit clairement qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Eren, je ne veux en aucun cas être vexant mais... ton père est probablement l'une des pires personnes que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie...

\- Tu ne me vexes pas...

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire..

\- Oui mais... je ne peux rien faire... Les premiers temps je contestais mais... il me frappait.. alors j'ai vite abandonné.

\- Je ne comprend pas comment un père peut être aussi inhumain envers son fils. Ça me dépasse...

\- Ouais... Levi...?

\- Oui?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir mais... tout à l'heure, lors du câlin... tu avait l'air..déçu. Est-ce que ça te dérange...?

\- Quoi? Hum... non, non non pas du tout. C'est que...

\- Que?

\- Et bien, le mot que tu as employé...

\- Embrasser?

\- Oui... ça m'a rendu un peu... confus. Mais ce n'est rien. Je ne déteste pas te faire des câlin alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien!

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire à quel point il voulait que le jeune brun veuille vraiment l'embrasser... Il avait tellement d'espoir à ce moment. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, Levi était quasi-sûr qu'Eren avait deviné ses sentiments à son égard. Il fallait dire que le ténébreux n'avait pas toujours su cacher ces fameux sentiments dont il était prisonnier depuis maintenant cinq mois environ.

Cinq long mois à aimer une personne dont vous ne soupçonnez en rien ses problèmes. Et à son arrivée en France, quand il eu découvert toute la vérité, Levi n'avait eu envie que d'une chose : prendre Eren dans ses bras et le réconforter le plus possible. Il avait aussi eu envie de l'embraser de toutes ses forces, lui montrer que le jeune brun comptait pour lui, qu'il y avait tant de raisons de sourire à la vie et de ne pas abandonner. Mais il n'avait rien fait. C'était beaucoup trop tôt et Levi le savait.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile pour le noiraud de contenir ses sentiments. Il avait besoin qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il se libère et, un jour ou l'autre, son coeur dévoilera tout ce que peut ressentir le jeune américain. Levi espérait juste que lorsque ce jour arriverait, Eren accepterai ses sentiments. Levi le savait, il était vraiment raide dingue du jeune français...


	9. Chapitre 9

\- Le...vi...

Une agréable voix se faisait entendre. Elle était loin, mais tellement proche en même temps. Cette voix... Levi l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était celle de son protégé, Eren. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, il pouvait juste l'entendre appeler son prénom. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus la voix se rapprochait, jusqu'à venir chatouiller l'oreille du ténébreux. Ce dernier ouvrit alors ses yeux diamant et rencontra deux magnifiques émeraudes non loin de son visage. Levi réalisa enfin qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de se lever.

\- Levi, ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller.. j'ai cru que tu était mort...

\- Ne dramatise pas trop Eren. Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ouais enfin... du coup on est un peu en retard...

\- Calmes-toi. Je vais me dépêcher.

\- D'accord..

Comme promis, le ténébreux s'activa afin d'être à peu près à l'heure au lycée. Et Dieu sait que, s'ils n'avaient pas été à l'heure, ils auraient probablement loupé l'une des plus belle visite du mois. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement une visite.. c'était plutôt... une pause. Une journée dans un petit parc d'attraction situé à seulement une heure de route. Mais cette "pause" ne réjouissait pas tellement le jeune brun qui appréhendait déjà le déroulement de la journée.

Il faut dire qu'à peine avait-il mit un pied dans le bus qu'une dizaine de regards c'étaient posés sur lui, accompagnés d'un silence à en entendre voler les mouches. Pour faire court, la journée avait très mal débuté. Il trouva quand même deux places de libres au milieu du véhicule et s'y installa côté fenêtre. L'autre siège était bien entendu pour Levi qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour apaiser Eren. Il pouvait le voir, le brun tremblait déjà.

Le trajet fut calme pour les deux jeunes adolescents qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter les différentes remarques désagréables -toutes adressées à Eren- de leurs camarades. Et la seul chose que Levi avait trouvé pour garder Eren calme, c'était de prendre la main du dépressif dans la sienne. Chose qu'Eren ne contesta pas. En revanche, Levi aperçut quelques rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme assit à côté de lui.

Enfin arrivé à destination, les quelques profs accompagnateurs firent une dernière fois l'appel -qui avait été fait juste avant de monter dans le bus- et distribuèrent les billets d'entrée du parc avant de lâcher les élèves -qu'on pourrait qualifier d'animaux sauvages- dans ce lieu d'amusement.

Amusement... oui enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Eren, qui était plutôt le genre de personne à rester enfermer dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller à la fête la plus cool de la ville, se voyait être légèrement mal-à-l'aise -pour ne pas dire carrément angoissé- en réalisant qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une foule de personnes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Entre ceux qui couraient de partout, ceux qui gueulaient, ceux qui malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que dix heure du matin mangeaient une glace pépère au calme sans pression. Tout cela dépassait le pauvre brun qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans ce genre de lieu... Et cela le stressait plus qu'autre chose.

Surtout que ses chers petit camarades de voyage avait définitivement décidé de le faire suer aujourd'hui. Profitant de l'absence de l'américain partit pour une petite affaire qu'on connait tous, certain élèves -dont Petra et Jean- entraînèrent Eren qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Tandis que les autres rigolaient, Eren tentait de garder son calme, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Alors mon pauvre, tu n'arrives pas à suivre le rythme? Tu es trop fatigué de tes rencontres douteuses aux toilettes peut-être?

\- La ferme Jean...

\- Mais oui aller... montes là-dedans.

Sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi ou comment, le brun se retrouva dans l'une des plus grandes montagnes russes du parc. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu la force de se débattre alors il s'était laissé faire. Très mauvaise idée. Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'Eren a le vertige... et de grosses montés de stress... D'ailleurs, son pauvre petit cœur commença à accélérer dès l'instant ou le wagon du manège se mit en marche. Comme il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il resta dans le manège et fit mine d'apprécier...

Mais bien vite, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, ses tremblements s'intensifièrent au fur-et-à-mesure de la monté infernale qu'avait démarrée le véhicule. Et lorsque la descente arriva, tout ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme terrifié était de fermer les yeux et attendre le plus calmement possible la fin de ce cauchemar. Plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

Pendant ce temps, Levi courait dans tout le parc à la recherche de son protégé qui était censé l'attendre devant les toilettes. Evidemment, lorsqu'il remarqua une bande de jeunes, qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien, rire aux éclat devant une montagne russe au lieu d'y être dedans, cela intrigua le jeune américain qui s'empressa de se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Hey, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous riez comme des attardés?

\- Oh euh.. et bien...

Jean n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le manège arriva, avec pour seules personne à l'intérieur un couple, deux amis d'une vingtaines d'années ainsi qu'une ado de dix-sept ans, brun, tremblant comme une feuille les larmes aux yeux. Le premier reflex de Levi avait été d'adresser un regerd plus que noir au groupe de débiles ainsi qu'au mec qui s'occupe de l'attraction. Il alla ensuite chercher Eren et le prit par la main pour l'emmener loin de cette bande de dégénéré du cerveau. Mais il n'avait pas prit en compte la respiration beaucoup trop rapide du jeune brun qui s'écroula d'un seul coup.

\- Eren, que t'arrive t-il?

Pas de réponse, Eren en était incapable. Sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tousser. Alors comme par instinct, Levi vint plaquer délicatement sa main sur la bouche et le nez du pauvre jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un en hyperventilation, mais ce fut comme un reflex pour lui. Et bien qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait mourrir d'hyperventilation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de panique, Eren réussit enfin à se calmer, provoquant un long soupir de soulagement a Levi et tous ceux qui c'étaient arrêtés pour voir la scène. Mais personne ne les avaient aidé.

\- Eren... tu vas mieux...?

\- O-oui... grâce à toi. Merci...

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais... que s'est-il passé..?

\- Rien... de particulier. Je voulais essayer un manège et-...

\- Jamais tu ne me feras avaler un mensonge aussi gros Eren. Et tu le sais très bien.

\- Excuses moi... c'est Jean et sa bande, ils m'ont traîné jusque dans cet horrible manège...

\- Je vois, c'est donc pour ça qu'ils riaient autant... les enfoirés..

\- Ne t'en fais pas Levi! Je... je vais bien.. pas besoin d'aller les voir..

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais un jour ou l'autre, ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait!

\- Levi... ne t'occupes pas d'eux s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué dans quoi que ce soit...

\- ... Très bien, mais il n'ont pas intérêt à recommencer.

Le ténébreux aida le jeune brun à se relever et partir tous les deux se promener. De toute façon, les deux adolescents n'étaient pas fan de se genre de distraction. Ils préféraient largement passer du bon temps tous les deux... que tous les deux... Et ils étaient bien. Le parc possédait de magnifiques allées extrêmement bien fleuries, ce qui combla de bonheur autant Eren que Levi.

Finalement, la journée se déroula plutôt rapidement, et les deux garçons apprirent encore plus à se connaitre. Plus rien -ou presque- n'avait de secret pour eux. Il avait passé leur journée à discuter de tout et de rien, mais cela leur suffisait. Et Levi pouvait clairement qu'il n'avait jamais vu Eren aussi... heureux. Il avait sourit plus d'une fois, d'un sourire sincère. Vraiment. Et cela faisait le bonheur du ténébreux qui ne demandait que ça depuis son arrivée en France.

En attendant le départ, ils s'étaient allongés dans un petit coin d'herbe tranquille. Cependant, Levi était encore partit faire quelque chose, laissant Eren seul encore une fois. Heureusement, l'américain ne mit pas longtemps à revenir... mais... il n'avait pas l'air... normal. Que cachait-il derrière son dos?

\- Levi... tu vas bien..?

\- Oui, c'est juste que....


	10. Chapitre 10

\- Levi.. tu vas bien..?

\- Oui, c'est juste que...

Le ténébreux se stoppa dans sa phrase. C'était la première fois qu'Eren voyait Levi agir de cette façon. Il avait l'air... fragile et timide.. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était, ou en tout cas, de ce qu'il montrait de lui. Peut-être qu'au fond, le noiraud était vraiment quelqu'un de très réservé et... non, impossible. Alors que le brun était perdu dans ses profondes pensées, l'américain sortit de derrière son dos un magnifique bouquet de tulipes diaprées.

\- Je... j'ai pensé que ça pourrait égayer un peu ton jardin.

\- Je..

\- Si tu ne les veux pas ce n'est pas grave! Ne t'en fais pas..

\- Si! Je.. enfin... tu as raison.

En fait, le brun ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait un bouquet de fleur, et cela était beaucoup plus déstabilisant que ce qu'il pensait. Surtout lorsque l'on connait la signification de ces magnifiques plantes que la nature nous offre. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Eren ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les tulipes diaprées... d'après ses connaissances, ces fleurs voulaient dire "vous avez de beaux yeux", mais devait-il prendre cela au sérieux, tout en sachant que l'américain avait aussi quelques connaissances sur le sujet... Le français était plus que confus.

\- Tu es sûr..? Je peux aller les rendre si tu ne les veux pas.

\- Non! Je les veux. Merci... elles sont magnifiques..

L'américain avait failli répondre "comme toi" mais il s'était abstenu. A vrai dire, Levi savait très bien ce qu'il venait d'offrir au jeune français. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Après tout, ses connaissances florales n'étaient pas aussi élargies que son correspondant français ou sa mère...

L'heure de rentrer arriva rapidement et, évidemment, lorsque Eren monta dans le bus, tout le monde le regarda d'un air surpris mais moqueur en même temps. Pour une fois, le brun n'en tenu pas compte et alla s'installer tranquillement à la même place que le matin, et fut vite rejoint par Levi qui supportait de moins en moins les chuchotements de ses "camarades". Seulement, il ne pouvait rien dire.. Disons qu'avec son mètre soixante, son autorité ne fonctionnait pas sur tout le monde. Ah... ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'Erwin soit là. Peut-être que Mike aurait suffit... Ne parlons pas d'Hanji. Quoi que... elle savait se faire respecter.

Bref. Le car démarra et ramena les élèves à leur lycée. Malgré la courte durée du trajet, cela suffit à Eren pour s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de son correspondant qui ne montrait pas la petite gêne qu'il avait. Des fois il se demandait... comment pouvait-il être gêné alors que ses initiatives envers le brun étaient beaucoup plus embarrassantes que la tête du français sur son épaule... Vraiment, il se désespérait lui-même parfois..

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, tous vivant -malheureusement- pensa Levi. Kuchel -sa mère- lui avait apprit à ne pas souhaiter le malheur des gens. Mais même si Levi n'avait jamais déshonoré l'éducation que lui avait offerte sa mère, il ne pouvait pas souhaiter le meilleur a quelqu'un quand ce dernier faisait le malheur d'une autre personne. Il était peut-être le seul à penser ça, mais cela lui était égal. Et pour rien au monde il laisserait quelqu'un changer sa façon de penser.

Tous les élèves descendirent du bus. Mais la route n'était pas finie pour nos deux jeunes pré-adultes qui devaient encore rentrer chez Eren. Et le plus rapidement possible, car les fleurs que tenait le brun depuis maintenant une heure commençaient à avoir soif. Le retour à la maison Jaeger se fit donc sans bruit. Enfin arrivé, Eren jeta son sac devant l'entrée et se précipita dans son jardin, suivit par Levi qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Quand il s'agissait de fleurs, Levi voyait de la vie dans les yeux émeraudes du français. Oui c'est ça... c'était presque les seuls moment où le noiraud voyait une lueur de bonheur dans les magnifiques iris de son correspondant.

\- Dis Levi, je pourrais les planter où à ton avis? Je ne sais pas où les mettre..

\- Et bien... là où tu penses qu'elles seront le mieux. Tu es bien plus calé que moi sur ce sujet.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas la...

\- Euh.... Eren..?

\- Oui?

\- Ton père... il nous regarde bizarrement... je ne veux pas te vexer, mais on dirait un psychopathe violeur de têtards...

Il avait réussit. Et pourtant, il ne pensait pas y arriver aussi facilement. Mais il l'avait bel et bien fait. Eren avait littéralement explosé de rire. Et mon dieu... quel rire! Sublime! L'américain n'en revenait pas et quelques rougeurs étaient même apparues sur ses joues habituellement pâles. Le brun réussit finalement à se ressaisir et se calmer. Puis il réalisa. Cela faisait belle lurettes qu'il n'avait rit comme il venait de le faire. Et bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien!

\- Levi... merci. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi..?

\- Je... Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années. Je... vraiment, merci Levi...

\- Pas de quoi..

Soudainement animé par une énergie venue de nul part, Eren s'approcha rapidement de l'américain qui -malgré ses reflex- n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Levi se retrouva donc dans les bras du français en un rien de temps. Fatalement, le noiraud rougit une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Eren prenne les initiatives. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire... il était agréablement surpris.

\- Eren...

\- Excuses moi Levi... je suis bien dans tes bras..

\- ...

\- Ca ne te déranges pas au moins..?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

Le ténébreux profita alors de ce moment pour resserrer l'étreinte d'Eren. Ce que venait de dire le jeune homme avait complètement bouleversé Levi. "Je suis bien dans tes bras.." cette phrase résonnait dans le cerveau de l'américain qui ne pensait pas que Le Brun pouvait sortir de telles paroles de sa bouche. Finalement, les deux garçons rentrèrent, sous le regard plutôt mauvais du propriétaire de la maison. Mais la seule chose que Levi remarqua était la rapidité avec laquelle Eren baissa la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent devant son père. Incroyablement effrayant. Il fallait vraiment que Levi fasse quelque chose..

Le fils du médecin continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, sans adresser un seul regard à son père qui avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils. Visiblement, quelque chose l'avait contrarié... mais quoi..? Levi n'arrivait pas à comprendre les réaction de cet homme supposé être le père d'Eren. Il n'avait rien d'un père, mais pouvait-il vraiment le dire? Après tout, l'américain n'avait jamais connu le sien. Bref. Les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans la chambre du brun. Sans un mot, le français se coucha sur son lit, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il était encore entièrement habillé.

\- Eren... on devrait allé manger..

\- Je n'ai pas faim...

\- ... Pourquoi te regardait-il comme ça..?

\- Il... Il m'avait dit de... de ne plus mettre de fleurs... il ne supporte pas que je passe mon temps dans le jardin de ma mère... il voulait le détruire.. Je l'ai supplié de me le laisser, mais... en échange, je ne devais pas y toucher... j'avais juste le droit d'arroser les fleurs que j'avais mis juste après la mort de ma mère...

\- Si tu savais ça... pourquoi avoir accepté les Tulipes..?

\- Parce que! ... c'est toi qui me les as offertes...

\- Et... que se passera t-il si tu ajoutes encore d'autre plantes..?

\- Mon père détruira sûrement la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma mère..

Frustré. Voila dans quel état était l'américain après la soudaine révélation du brun. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. C'était la "troisièmement" que le noiraud n'avait pas dit a Eren afin de ne pas le brusquer le jour où ils ont jeté tous les rasoirs, que Levi n'avait d'ailleurs pas racheté. Il voulait refaire complètement le précieux jardin d'Eren... le rendre plus chaleureux... plus "gaie". Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que le gamin perde la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution et vite... il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine en France..


	11. Chapitre 11

Deux jours s'étaient écoulées, mais la situation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Et Levi commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Que faire.. que faire!? Voilà maintenant trois semaine que cette question hantait le cerveau de l'américain.. il en devenait presque fou! Mais il voulait vraiment sortir Eren des griffes oppressantes de son "père". Soudain... il eu comme un flash.. un éclair passa dans son cerveau. Pourquoi n'y avait avait-il pas pensé avant? Quel idiot! Il profita donc qu'Eren soit sous la douche pour s'emparer de son téléphone et composer le numéro de sa mère. Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et attendit jusqu'à entendre la voix de la femme qui l'a éduqué.

\- Hello Levi, how are you?  
/Bonjour Levi, comment vas-tu?/

\- Fine, and you?  
/Bien et toi?/

\- I'm okay.   
/Je vais bien./

\- Cool. Mum... can I ask you something..?  
/Cool. Maman... est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose..?/

\- Yeah, of course.  
/Oui, bien sûr./

\- Hum... well... you know my feelings for Eren..  
/Hum... bien... tu es au courant pour mes sentiments envers Eren../

\- Oh! Have you done it!?   
/ Oh! Vous l'avez fait!?/

\- Mum! Come on.. no. I didn't tell him anyway...   
/Maman! Aller quoi.. non. Je ne lui ai pas dis de toute façon.../

\- So, what's going on?   
/Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?/

\- Well... It's about Eren.. He's not fine. I mean... hum... He has some problems and I really want to help him. But I don't know how..   
/Bien... c'est à props d'Eren... Il ne va pas bien. Je veux dire... hum... Il a quelques problèmes et je veux vraiment l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas comment.../

\- What kind of problems?   
/Quels sortes de problèmes?/

\- Well, it's his father. He's awful.. obviously, Eren is... depressive. Mum, how can I help him?  
/Et bien, c'est son père. Il est horrible.. évidemment, Eren est... dépressif. Maman, comment pourrais-je l'aider?/

\- Sorry Levi... oh but! If he can and if he wants, he can comes in America a few times.   
/Désolé Levi... oh mais! S'il peut et s'il veut, il peut venir en Amérique pour quelques temps./

\- That's a good idea but... I don't know...  
/ C'est une bonne idée mais... je ne sais pas.../

\- You want that, right?   
/Tu le veux, pas vrai?/

\- ...

\- It's your decision! I have to go, see you soon my love!   
/C'est ta décision! Je dois y aller, à plus tard mon amour!/

\- Yeah, see you soon mum.  
/Ouais, à plus tard maman./

Bon... que dire, l'idée de Kuchel était plutôt alléchante, il fallait l'avouer. Mais... il restait un ou deux problèmes de taille.. Eren allait-il accepter de passer quelques temps chez l'américain? Et est-ce que le médecin allait accepter que son fils parte? Au pire il le kidnapperait. Oui, il allait faire ça. De toute façon, l'adulte ne le remarquerait même pas. L'américain entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir. C'était celle de la chambre où il se trouvait, laissant apparaître devant lui un garçon brun, une serviette autour de la taille et une autour de son cou. Le seul reflex que Levi eut fut de regarder chaque recoin de la peau visible du brun. Mais il s'arrêta assez vite, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le propriétaire du corps qui était extrêmement attirant. Et le ténébreux fut soulagé pour une chose : Eren ne possédait pas d'autre marques comme celles qui se trouvaient sur son bras gauche. Le squatteur de chambre s'assit finalement au bord du lit, tournant la tête vers son correspondant au corps plus que désirable.

\- Viens t'asseoir, je vais te sécher les cheveux.

\- Si-si tu veux.

Le brun s'exécuta, venant s'asseoir par terre, dos à Levi, entre ses jambes. Ce dernier prit alors la serviette située autour du cou d'Eren, frôlant la peau encore humide du jeune homme, provoquant alors de grands frissons chez les deux garçons. Levi commença alors de lents frottements sur la chevelure soyeuse du français qui ferma les yeux, histoire de savourer pleinement ce moment. C'était vraiment très agréable... et en même temps si douloureux. Cela lui rappelait ces doux instants en compagnie de sa mère. Il ne pu alors empêcher une -ou peut-être deux- larmes dépasser la barrière de ses yeux verts et tomber lourdement sur le sol. Etant dos à l'américain, ce dernier ne remarqua rien. Eren respira alors un bon coup et reprit ses esprits, se mettant en tête que même si ce n'était pas sa mère, il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami aussi doué qu'elle dans ce domaine. 

\- Je ne te fais pas trop mal Eren ?

\- Non, c'est parfait...

Le noiraud eu alors un petit sourire. Ce que ce gamin pouvait être mignon parfois... non, tout le temps en fait. Il était tout simplement parfait. Il fallait juste régler ce petit problème de dépression.. « petit problème » n'était pas vraiment les mots adéquates.. Beaucoup de personnes prennent malheureusement cette maladie à la légère. On se dit que ce n'est pas grave, que ce n'est qu'une sotte d'humeur qui passera rapidement. Parce que souvent, personne ne remarque rien... tout simplement parce que la personne concernée ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant... que tout le monde découvre sa faiblesse. Alors cette personne se tait. Elle endure. Elle sourit. Elle rit et tout le monde tombe dans le panneau. Levi s'était d'ailleurs fait piégé par ce sourire lorsque le français était venu chez lui en Octobre. Quel bon acteur.

\- Dis Levi...

\- Yeah ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars déjà..?

\- Dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Le 30 Mars. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh non.. je me disais juste que... ces quatre semaines sont passées extrêmement vite..

\- Je trouve aussi..

\- J'aurais aimé que tu reste plus longtemps.. ou non, je veux me tirer d'ici... j'aimerai bien revoir ta mère et tes amis..

Bon, l'étape "convaincre Eren de partir en Amérique" n'avait pas l'air d'être trop compliquée. Il suffisait juste de convaincre l'homme aux lunettes rondes. Enfin, il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait en compagnie de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. 

\- Levi... tu vas bien?

\- Oui, oui.. J'étais... perdu dans mes pensées. 

\- Je vais allé enfiler quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

Le brun se leva, prit la direction de la salle de bain afin de poser les serviettes. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, ayant au préalable demandé à Levi de fermer les yeux le temps qu'il s'habille.. Ce que le ténébreux accepta. Néanmoins, tout le monde se doute que le noiraud eu plusieurs fois l'envie d'ouvrir légèrement ses yeux afin de contempler le corps finement sculpté du brun. Mais il ne fit rien, par pur respect de l'intimité du français. Enfin, il pu découvrir comment Eren s'était habillé. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune homme vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un pull en laine. 

\- Eren... tu sais, tu peux mettre un simple t-shirt.

\- Je le sais... c'est juste... par habitude...

\- Mais oui aller, enlèves ça et mets un t-shirt. 

Visiblement, le français n'avait pas l'air de rechigner. Étrange... -pensa Levi- étrange... un ado "normal" aurait un minimum contesté. Il était clair que le brun avait prit l'habitude d'obéir à tout ce que lui disait son père. Aurait-il peur? Pourtant, Levi n'avait en aucun cas une quelconque ressemblance avec le vieux. Est-ce que l'adulte aurait... Oh non... l'américain n'osait même pas y penser.

Eren retira donc son gros pull, laissant l'opportunité à Levi d'admirer les quelques abdominaux présents sur le sublime corps du jeune homme, avant d'enfiler un t-shirt manches-courtes un peu grand. Il se sentit soudainement gêné... comme... nu, devant l'américain qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Finalement, le ténébreux reprit ses esprits tout seul comme un grand, avant de se mettre lui aussi en pyjama. 

Les deux garçons se couchèrent alors sur le lit, regardant le plafond qui avait une soudaine attractivité. Pourtant, c'était un simple plafond blanc, rien de bien particulier en sommes. Et comme ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans un monde que probablement personne ne connaîtra, ils ne sentirent pas tout de suite leurs mains se frôler délicatement, jusqu'à se tenir complètement, leur provoquant un agréable frisson. Ils retournèrent donc tous les deux sur Terre, découvrant avec étonnement le travail de leurs mains, sans pour autant les défaire l'une de l'autre. 

Leurs têtes se tournèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce que chacun puisse contemplé les yeux de l'autre. L'un aimé regarder les magnifiques iris émeraudes du dépressif. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur, et c'était probablement la seule personne à les posséder. Comment ne pas être captivé par des yeux d'un vert aussi intense? L'autre admirait souvent les yeux gris-bleuté de son correspondant. Mais il se plaisait à dire que ces iris étaient aussi envoûtant que le diamant. C'était un véritable rassemblement de pierres précieuses. Et tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, Levi se rapprocha du brun bien trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...


	12. Chapitre 12

C'était la première fois qu'il sentait quelque chose d'aussi doux que les lèvres du noiraud. Il s'était rapidement rapproché du brun, provoquant une monté d'adrénaline en lui. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, fermé les yeux par peur que Levi lui fasse quelque chose. Mais il les avait directement ouvert lorsqu'il avait sentit les délicates lèvres de l'américain se poser doucement sur sa joue qui avait instantanément rougit.

\- Levi...

\- ... Excuses moi Eren! Je... Enfin... C'était...

\- Agréable... C'était agréable alors... ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas..

\- Oh.. Et.. est-ce qu'on peut essayer autre chose...?

\- Quoi donc..?

\- Juste... fermes les yeux.

\- Levi je...

\- Fais moi confiance. Si tu n'aimes pas, je m'arrêterai..

\- D'a.. d'accord.

Le jeune homme obéit alors à Levi et ferma les yeux, avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce que l'américain allait lui faire? Il avait déjà sa petite idée mais trouvait cela complètement absurde. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce penser telle chose? Qui pourrait avoir envie de lui faire ce qu'il venait d'imaginer, avec son côté distant, son manque cruel de sociabilité et surtout... les horribles marques encore présentes sur son bras gauche.

Il en était sûr, et cela depuis presque toujours : jamais personne ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui. Il se le répétait tous les jours. Et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu le véritable coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, juste de faibles sentiments qui disparaissaient rapidement. C'était comme ça. Sauf pour Levi. Le ténébreux avait littéralement chamboulé le quotidien du brun. Et.. voyant les maintes avances que l'américain lui faisait, ses pensées étaient devenues complètement confuses. Il avait finalement réussit à imaginer la vie auprès de quelqu'un.

Eren savait maintenant. Il s'était bien rendu compte des sentiments de Levi. Il n'était pas dupe au point de ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi évident. Certes il avait mit son temps... mais rien que penser que quelqu'un avait enfin les yeux rivés sur lui le satisfaisait grandement. Et c'est en sentant la main froide du noiraud qu'Eren voulu tout de suite ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ne triches pas Eren...

\- Mais, je...

\- Shuuuuu... Don't worry...

Eren sembla s'arrêter de respirer. Il sentait la main de son correspondant monter doucement, le chatouillant presque. Levi l'a fit alors passer par l'épaule du brun, caressa du bout de ses doigt le cou du jeune homme avant de finalement poser cette main baladeuse sur la joue rosie du français qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. C'est alors que -soudainement- il ouvrit ses yeux, sentant la douceur des lèvres de Levi sur les siennes.

Cependant, Eren ne le repoussa pas. Il referma même les yeux, laissant faire l'américain qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil. Enfin, il goûtait aux lèvres d'Eren. Lèvres qu'il avait tant convoité.. Il l'avait fait. Et désormais, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il espérait qu'une chose : c'est que son acte -qu'il jugeait d'égoïste- n'entache pas sa relation avec son correspondant. Pourtant, Levi avait tout de même l'air confiant. Eren était complètement détendu. Cela le rassurait. Mais il stoppa tout de même rapidement le baiser, ne voulant faire peur au brun ou se faire choper par le tirant qui lui servait de père.

\- Je... pourquoi, Levi..?

\- Et bien je... je suppose que ce n'était qu'une... impulsion...

\- Si... si tu le dis... On devrait dormir..

\- Yeah... Bonne nuit Eren..

\- Bonne nuit..

Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent et se couvrirent correctement avant qu'Eren n'éteigne la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait de son côté. Joie et déception. Voila ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Et ils avaient les mêmes motifs : joie d'avoir pu enfin partager un moment qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis longtemps, déçus que ce fameux moment n'ait duré que le temps de quelques secondes. Mais une fois qu'ils furent installés correctement, le jeune brun ne pu se retenir d'attraper doucement la main de l'américain, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier qui resserra l'emprise avant de s'endormir.

Jeudi vingt-huit Mars. Journée banale. Dernière journée de cours. Effectivement, le vendredi, les élèves ayant des correspondants auront le droit de passer toute la journée avec eux, avant le départ qui aurait lieu le samedi matin. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait encore endurer une journée de pur calvaire. Une journée ordinaire. Une journée où Eren se ferait insulter pendant que Levi essayerait de prendre sur lui afin de ne pas commettre un meurtre avant son départ. Oui.. tout cela devenait vraiment insupportable. Pourtant, le brun ne faisait plus rien. Il n'allait plus aux toilettes, il ne sortait plus -ou presque plus- pendant les cours... mais sa réputation ne faisait que se dégrader. Enfin, il n'en tenait pas compte.

Pendant le repas de midi, Levi proposa à Eren d'appeler sa mère, ce qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui combla Levi de joie. Il composa alors le numéro de sa mère et passa le téléphone au brun qui était tout content de parler avec Kuchel. Il l'avait déjà appelé pendant ces quatre semaines, mais le fait que ce soit aujourd'hui enchantait Eren. Après tout, seule la famille Ackerman et Armin pouvaient lui remonter le morale, Mikasa ayant plutôt tendance à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

\- Hey Levi! How are you?  
/Hey Levi! Comment vas-tu?/

\- Sorry but.. it's Eren.  
/Désolé mais... c'est Eren./

\- Oh Eren! I'm glad to hear you! Are you okay?   
/Oh Eren! Je suis contente de t'entendre! Tu vas bien?/

\- Yeah, thank you.   
/Oui, merci./

Pendant que les deux fans de fleurs discutaient, Levi décida de faire un petit tour dans la cours. Après tout, Eren avait bien le droit à un peu d'intimité avec sa mère. Le français remarqua vite l'absence de Levi et s'empressa donc de poser quelques questions à Kuchel.

\- So, did you want to tell me something Eren?  
/Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose Eren?/

\- Yeah well... I wanted to know... Does Levi like... romantics stuff..? Or maybe something else...  
/Oui et bien... je voulais savoir... est-ce que Levi aime... les trucs romantiques..? Ou peut être autre chose.../

\- Oh my god...! Eren, that's... why..?  
/Oh mon dieu...! Eren, c'est... pourquoi..?/

\- Well, hum... Actually, I know that...  
/Et bien... hum... en fait, je sais que.../

\- He loves you?  
/Il t'aime?/

\- Yeah.. You knew too?  
/Oui... vous le saviez aussi?/

\- Of course, I'm his mother. And he loves you for a long time now. How about you Eren?  
/Bien sûr, je suis sa mère. Et il t'aime depuis un long moment maintenant. Qu'en est-il de toi Eren?/

\- I... I think that... I fell in love with him too.. But, I don't know what to do...   
/Je... je pense que... je suis aussi tombé amoureux de lui... Mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire.../

\- Don't worry Eren. Levi likes everything, if it comes from your heart.   
/Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren. Levi aime tout, si cela vient de ton cœur./

\- Really..?  
/Vraiment..?/

\- Yeah.   
/Oui./

\- Thank you, Kuchel...   
/Merci, Kuchel.../

\- No problem. Oh, I'm sorry Eren, I must go. Take care! Bye!  
/Pas de problème. Oh, je suis désolé Eren, je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi! Bye!/

\- Yeah, bye.  
/Ouais, au revoir./

Le jeune homme se sentait... embarrassé. Avoir avoué aimé Levi à Kuchel l'avait rendu beaucoup plus que mal à l'aise que prévu. Même si à la base, il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire. Mais enfin.. au moins il avait la certitude que l'américain avait bel et bien des sentiments pour lui.

Finalement, le Jeudi après midi passa rapidement. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent et s'affalèrent dans le canapé du salon, profitant de la non présence de l'adulte pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux ailleurs que dans la chambre du brun.

\- Au fait Eren... Ma mère va bien?

\- Oui elle va bien. Très bien même.

\- Super. Dis moi, on fait quoi demain?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être se balader dans la ville, faire un peu de shopping... enfin journée détente quoi.

\- Ouais, ça a l'air cool. Eren.. j'ai encore une question..

\- Oui?

\- Hier soir... je... enfin..

\- Ne t'en fais pas.. Je..

\- Est ce que tu as aimé...?

\- Et bien je... c'est à dire que... O-oui.. oui j'ai aimé..

\- Serais-tu d'accord pour... recommencer...?


	13. Chapitre 13

\- Serais-tu d'accord pour... recommencer...? 

Eren déglutit. Recommencer? Evidemment qu'il le voulait. Il n'attendait que ça en fait. Mais... était-ce bien? Avait-il vraiment le droit? Peut-être... peut-être pas.. Pour être franc, il était réellement perdu. Avait-il aimé le baiser de la veille? Oui, peut-être même trop. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour retenter l'expérience.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément, rapprochant leur visage avec une lenteur encore pire que dans les films d'amour.. Vraiment trop lent. Chacun alors sentit le souffle d'autrui, venant chatouiller leurs joues rougies par leur proximité. Mais, bien évidemment, il serait trop beau que nos deux protagonistes s'embrassent et qu'il ne se passe rien pour les déranger, comme dans les films. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant peur aux deux amoureux qui s'éloignèrent rapidement.

L'adulte entra donc dans le salon où il trouva son fils et l'américain aussi rouges que des pivoines. Pas étonnant que cette fleur soit associée à cette expression, quand on sait que la pivoine représente la honte et le remord. Le médecin fixa un instant sa progéniture avant de se diriger tranquillement dans la cuisine où il se fit un bon café. La soirée se termina finalement dans le silence, chacun avec leurs propres occupations.

Le lendemain matin, Eren avait ouvert les yeux assez tôt. Mais cela ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que ça. Il avait au moins eu le plaisir de contempler librement l'américain qui avait l'air d'être dans un profond sommeil. Il se demandait réellement comment quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que Levi pouvait avoir des quelconques sentiments pour une personne aussi faible qu'il l'était. Il avait certainement beaucoup de chance.

M'étant fin à ses pensées, Eren attarda son regard émeraudes sur les fines mèche charbon de son correspondant qui venaient cacher son front ainsi que ses yeux encore fermer. Une envie soudain lui vint, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de retirer quelques unes de ces mèches, dévoilant un peu mieux le doux visage endormi de l'américain. Evidemment, il se sentit rougir face au geste qu'il venait de faire, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

Après trente minutes de contemplation intensives, Levi se réveilla enfin, ouvrant difficilement ses yeux bleus-gris qu'Eren avait tendance à comparer avec des diamants. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais. Ou peut-être que si, c'était à voire... Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attention du brun se portait toujours sur le ténébreux, qui avait de certaines difficultés à ouvrir les yeux se matin.

Finalement, Levi réussit à garder ses yeux ouvert et les deux garçons se levèrent afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, pour ensuite retourner dans la chambre du français, s'habiller, se brosser les dents et pour terminer, partir en ville. Levi avait bien évidemment remarqué que ni le père, ni le fils n'avait prit la peine de dire bonjour à l'autre. Cela inquiétait vraiment l'américain qui ne voulait pas laisser son amour secret seul avec cet homme dépourvu de toute humanité selon lui.

C'était le grand silence. En effet, ni Eren, ni Levi osait briser ce silence qui s'était installé depuis leur départ. Même la ville avait décidé de se taire. Peu de voitures circulaient, le nombre de personne dans les rues pouvait presque se compter sur les doigts de la main. Ils étaient seuls -ou presque- dans les rues commerciales de la ville. Mais cela convenait aux deux jeunes qui appréciaient ce calme reposant qui régnait. 

Ils marchèrent, sillonant les différentes petites rues -plus ou moins anciennes- charmant totalement Levi qui avait l'habitude des grandes avenues de New York. Il fallait dire que le petit coins de campagne où vivait le français était très... attachant. Au moins, l'américain était vraiment dépaysé. Et finalement, c'est le ténébreux qui mit fin à ce silence devenu presque trop présent.

\- Dis Eren, où est-ce que tu nous emène ?

\- Je ne sais ... Il y a un endroit où tu voudrait aller ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Alors... Ca te dirais de faire les magasins ?

\- Bien sûr. En plus, je voudrai acheter un souvenir à ma mère. Tu pourrais me conseiller.

\- O-oui.

Le brun était... content ? Oui. Il était heureux que l'américain lui demande conseil. A vrai dire, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis sur quelque chose. Et le fait que ce soit Levi le comblait de joie. Il y avait un seul petit problème. Il ne savait pas ce que la mère de Levi pourrait éventuellement aimer comme cadeau. Cela l'embarrassait... 

\- Levi... est-ce que tu sais ce qu'aimerait ta mère ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais t'en que ça vient du coeur, elle aimera. Een tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle dit tout le temps...

\- Je pense qu'elle à raison.

\- Oui, certainement.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur marche en direction du centre ville, lieu où résidait un immense centre commercial. Ils étaient tous deux accompagnés d'un magnifique soleil et d'une légère brise venant les raffraichir. Temps propice pour une sortie entre potes. Et bien qu'Eren était au courant des sentiments de Levi, ce dernier ne savait rien concernant le français. Et pourtaant il espérait qu'un jour Eren ressente la même chose que lui. 

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le seul et unique centre commercial de la ville. Eren habitait peut-être dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la campagne, mais il y avait tout de même des magasins et la 4G. Enfin, pas de partout non plus... Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux, commençant les recherches de cadeau pour la mère de l'américain. Chose extrêmement difficile. En effet, Levi hésitait entre un parfum dont l'odeur pourrait certainement faire tomber tous les mecs que Kuchel croiserait, ou une magnifique robe d'un bleu assortit aux yeux de la mère de l'américain. 

Afin de réfléchir, Eren proposa à Levi de se balader un peu dans les différents magasins du bâtiment. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à faire un choix. 

C'est comme ça que Levi se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage, à enfiler chaque vêtement que le brun lui passait. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'entrer dans ce magasin.. ? Ah... mais si cela faisait le bonheur du français, il ne protesterai pas. Après tout, tout ce que veux Levi, c'est pouvoir observer le sublime sourire du brun à sa guise. 

\- Levi ! Ce pantalon est magnifique ! Prends le, il te va tellement bien !

\- Tu penses.. ?

\- Mais oui, si je te le dis ! Aller !

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Okay.

Le ténébreux écouta son gamin et -après avoir remit ses habits- partit payer le superbe pantalon noir troué au niveau des genoux. Levi paya et retrouva Eren à la sortie du magasin. Après plusieurs heures d'exploration, les deux adolescents sortirent du centre commercial avec chacun un sac à la main. Levi c'était finalement décidé et avait opté pour la robe bleu, jugeant que s'il ramené un parfum à sa mère, elle pourrait éventuellement mal le prendre.. 

C'est ainsi que, après avoir mangé dans un des fastfood de la ville, Levi et Eren se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe tondue du parc. Un endroit calme, fleurit et peuplé d'oiseaux dont le chant -accompagné du léger souffle du vent- avait don d'apaiser les gens qui prenaient le temps d'écouter la nature. Un vrai régale auditif.

\- Merci... Levi...

Surpris, l'américain adressa un regard confu au brun qui lui avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- Pour.. ?

\- De m'avoir sauver la vie.

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- Si ! Sans toi... sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qur j'aurai fais... vraiment, merci.

\- Et bien... de rien, je suppose..

\- Tu n'as pas à me repondre... ne t'en fais pas. Si on rentrait ? Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Bien qu'aucun des deux jeunes n'avaient envie de retourner chez Eren, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent. Il le fallait, le départ des américains avait lieu à cinq heure du matin. De retour à la maison, Eren et Levi mangèrent et se douchèrent, puis doucement, rangèrent les différents affaires de Levi dans sa valise qui avait du mal à fermer suite aux achats du jour. Mais en persévérant, ils arrivèrent enfin à tout faire rentrer. Il purent donc se coucher tôt afin de survivre au réveil du lendemain. Tôt ? Pas pour tout le monde. Le jeune Jaeger avait trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante à faire que de dormir.


	14. Chapitre 14

Il faisait nuit noire. Les quelques nuages présents suffisaient à cacher la magnifique lune qui devait éclairer le ciel. Il était trois heure du matin, mais un adolescent n'avait apparemment pas réussit à rencontrer le marchand de sable. Il avait effectivement fais une « nuit blanche ». Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi on utilisait ce terme, alors qu'il faisait extrêmement sombre la nuit... Mystère. Mais, en ce moment, c'était de loin la dernière chose à laquelle le brun aux iris émeraudes pensait.

Bien que son corps était positionné de façon assise, non loin de sa fenêtre, Eren contemplait le garçon qui avait passé tout le mois de Mars en sa compagnie. Le garçon qui a su lui remonter le morale. Celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. Ce même garçon qui devait le quitter dans seulement deux heures. Levi Ackerman.

En faisant le choix de partir en Amérique, le plus grande peur du français avait été de tomber sur un correspondant un peu... Rustre ? Le genre de personne à parler la bouche pleine, prendre une douche une fois -voire deux- par semaine. Ou pire ! Tomber sur le type de personne qu'Eren appelait les « Regardez moi, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus important sur cette Terre ! » Quel soulagement il avait eu en réalisant que son correspondant ne correspondait en aucun point avec sa plus grande peur.

Le mois d'Octobre avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante. Et maintenant, le brun était là, sur sa chaise, en train de regarder l'américain qui avait réussit à s'endormir, et plutôt rapidement d'ailleurs. Mais, il avait beau se dire qu'il avait été chanceux d'avoir eut Levi chez lui pendant tout un mois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Son cœur lui jouait des tours, passant par de rapides battements pour ensuite lui faire ressentir une vive douleur, comme un pincement qui vous compressait toute la cage thoracique. Un vrai calvaire.

Les minutes passèrent, et il fut rapidement quatre heure moins quart, heure à laquelle Levi avait demandé à ce qu'on le réveille. Hésitant, Eren s'approcha lentement du corps endormit de l'américain, et vint poser ses mains sur son correspondant, afin de le secouer légèrement, espérant que cela suffirait à tirer Levi de son profond sommeil. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien visiblement.

Le ténébreux émergea lentement, lâchant un petit râle de mécontentement. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut les magnifiques iris du propriétaire de la chambre qui brillaient de mille feux sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque source de lumière. Son cerveau se mit alors en marche et il se rappela rapidement pourquoi le brun l'avait réveillé alors que le soleil n'était pas encore présent.

A cette pensée, Levi eut une légère douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Certes, son désire de revoir sa mère était fort... mais celui de ne pas quitter le français était tout aussi fort ! Et cela l'agaçait énormément. Levi finit tout de même par se lever, adressant un sourire possédant une tristesse non dissimulée à Eren qui lui faisait le même sourire. Finalement, le noiraud partit prendre une rapide douche, se qui réveilla le médecin. Les deux jeunes avait quand même réussit à convaincre l'adulte de les amener au lycée, n'ayant pas de bus à quatre heure du matin.

La valise de Levi étant déjà prête, les garçons n'avaient plus qu'à embarquer dans la voiture du « tyran ». Le trajet se fit sans bruit, avec pour seul fond sonore la radio, empêchant aux trois garçons de s'endormirent. Le lycée pointa rapidement le bout de son nez, révélant une petite masse d'élèves devant un car, accompagnés de deux ou trois professeurs. Les deux ados rejoignirent cette masse qui attendait en silence, sûrement trop fatiguée pour discuter de quoi que ce soit.

Pendant que les Américain montaient un à un dans le bus qui les amenait à l'aéroport, Eren s'éclipsa un intant et alla voir son professeur d'Anglais qui surveillait les lieux, remarquant au passage la disparition de son père. Enfin, ça, il en avai l'habitude. Eren s'adressa donc à son prof, lui demandant si il pouvait lui aussi les accompagner. Après plusieurs refus, le prof finit par accepter et Erenmonta dans le car, sous les regards intrigués des autres adolescents. Le brun s'installa aux côtés de son correspondant qui -lui aussi- avait plutôt l'air surpris.

Mais malgré cela, Levi ne posa aucune question et sourit affectueusement au français. Le bus démarra et débuta son long trajet en direction de l'aéroport. Pendant tout le voyage, Levi avait dormi, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de son ami. A vrai dire, le seul qui n'avait pas fermait les yeux avait été le brun, profitant le plus possible de ses derniers instants avec le noiraud. Enfin arrivé à destination, Eren réveilla Levi de la même façon que quelques heures plutôt, avec seulement un peu plus d'énergie.

Une fois tout le monde bien réveillé, ils prirent tous leurs bagages dans les soutes du car et se dirigèrent dans l'aéroport. Et comme vous vous en doutez certainement, le moment des « au revoir » entre Levi et Eren arriva, beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'ils pensaient. Les deux garçons n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le noiraud attire Eren contre lui pour se nicher dans ses bras.

\- Prends soin de toi, Eren..

\- ... Oui.. Toi aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu es sûr que ça va aller.. ?

\- Oui...

\- Eren... ne pleurs pas...

\- Je... je ne pleurs pas...

\- Tch... Brat... On se reverra, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- ...

Eren ne dit plus un mot. Plus rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il resserra l'étreinte de Levi, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Malheureusement, ils furent obligés de se séparer, au risque que le ténébreux loupe son vole. Finalement, Eren réussit à prononcer un dernier « bon voyage » avant de partir sans se retourner. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Levi le retienne et peut-être même l'embrasse. Mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un léger « Merci » avant d'entendre les pas du noiraud s'éloigner de plus en plus. Le français se mit alors à courir, ne voulant en aucun cas que quelqu'un voit à quel point il pouvait être sensible et fragile selon lui.

Le brun rentra donc chez lui, ayant appelé un taxi, car il avait quand même pensé à amener de l'argent avec lui. Et le retour de Levi se déroula à la perfection.

Une fois chez lui, Kuchel lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'embrassant comme une mère ferait à son enfant de cinq ans. Levi était bien évidemment ravi de revoir sa mère, mais son départ de France l'avait beaucoup plus touché que ce qu'il pensait. Peu être même un peu trop à son goût... Et sa mère le remarqua directement. Son seul reflex fut de prendre son fils dans ses bras et rapidement, elle sentit la respiration saccadée du noiraud.

\- Shuuuu... Levi, come on...   
/Shuuuu... Levi, allé.../

\- I... I...  
/Je... Je.../

\- Calm down honey. Go take a shower, I'll tidy up your stuff.  
/Calmes-toi chéri. Vas prendre une douche, je vais ranger tes affaires./

\- Ye..yeah.. Thanks..  
/Ou...ouais.. Merci../

Le jeune homme renifla légèrement et se frotta les yeux avant de partir en direction de sa salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois. Pendant ce temps, la seule femme qu'il y avait dans cette maison partit ranger la valise de son fils, mettant les habits qu'elle jugeait salle dans le lave-linge, remettant les autres dans l'armoire de son fils. Cependant, en vidant la valise de Levi, Kuchel tomba sur une enveloppe cachée au milieu des vêtements. La femme su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre du français, tout simplement parce qu'il y avait une fleur accrochée au dos de l'enveloppe. A la vue de cette fleur, Kuchel eut un maigre sourire. Dommage qu'elle soit déjà en très mauvaise état...

Lorsque Levi sortit de la salle d'eau, sa mère l'avertit tout de suite du morceau de papier qu'elle avait posé délicatement sur le lit du ténébreux. Ce dernier s'empressa donc d'aller dans sa chambre, prit l'enveloppe -sans remarquer la présence de la fleur- l'ouvrit et commença à lire le bout de papier entre ses mains.


	15. Chapitre 15

" Levi,

D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser si cette lettre est en français et que tu ne comprends pas tout (ce qui -franchement- m'étonnerai) mais il est actuellement deux heure du matin alors je n'est pas trop la tête à réfléchir.

Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi je t'écris une lettre, n'est-ce pas? La raison est très simple : je suis un lâche. Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le courage de te dire les choses en face alors je le fais par écrit. Vraiment désolé... Mais venons-en au vif du sujet.

Je voulais tout d'abord te remercier pour le mois d'Octobre que j'ai passé chez toi. C'était vraiment fantastique. En ce qui concerne le mois que l'on vient de passer... Je... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Vraiment merci de m'avoir soutenu, de toujours avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir remonté le moral... de m'avoir sauvé la vie tout simplement.

Mais je veux quand même te prévenir que... sans toi... je ne sais pas si je serai capable de... résister... Je sais que ça va être dure... que j'aurai probablement des baisses de moral... mais j'essayerai... Je ferai mon possible pour ne plus me couper...

Encore merci pour.. les fleurs. Tu savais leurs significations, n'est-ce pas? Et bien sache que tu as aussi de magnifiques yeux, Levi... 

Tu sais... ne t'énerves pas contre elle mais... ta mère m'a dit pour tes sentiments. Bon... je dois aussi avouer que je m'en doutais déjà un peu. Du coup, je voudrai te dire la même chose que j'ai dis à ta mère : je suis tombé amoureux de toi Levi.

Pas parce que tu m'as aidé -même si je pense que mes sentiments ont quand même évolués un peu grâce à ça-, ni parce que tu as vraiment un physique avantageux... non en fait... A partir du moment où tu es à mes côtés, je perd mon souffle... mon cœur dérape... je frissonne... C'est bien ça l'amour... n'est-ce pas?

En fait, pour être franc, je pense avoir quelques sentiments depuis le mois d'Octobre déjà. Ta mère et toi m'avez tellement bien accueilli... vous m'avez hébergé pendant un mois... je me sentais bien plus chez moi en Amérique qu'en France. Vraiment, merci...

Tu sais, je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront mais... j'ai prévu de vous accompagner, toi et les autres américains, jusqu'à l'aéroport. J'espère que les profs me laisseront venir avec vous... avec toi... De toute façon, connaissant mon père, il sera parti dès qu'on aura mit un pied en dehors de sa voiture...

Il est deux heure du matin Je n'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux. Je veux profiter des derniers instants que je passe avec toi... Ce sont peut-être vraiment les derniers... Alors je te regarde. Ne prends pas peur surtout! Je ne t'ai rien fais... Ne me prends pas pour un psychopathe s'il te plait...

Je sais que le plus dure sera de te dire "au revoir" à l'aéroport. J'espère juste ne pas pleurer, être assez fort et résister... Je veux te montrer que tes efforts n'ont pas été vains..

Je me demande comment se passera la scène. Peut-être que nous nous dirons un simple "au revoir"... ou bien.. Peut-être que nous nous ferons un câlin. Et nous nous embrasserons aussi... Que se passera t-il..? Serons-nous capable de nous séparer? Pleurons-nous tous les deux des larmes de joie et de tristesse..?

Je ne vais pas te mentir... évidemment que j'ai pleuré en écrivant cette lettre. J'ai... besoin de toi.. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.. pas aujourd'hui.. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec mon père.. Je... j'ai peur.. Oui je sais, je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter et je ne suis pas très convainquant.. J'ai juste besoin de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ça ira mieux après..

Merci pour aujourd'hui... enfin hier du coup.. cette journée a été vraiment magique. Disons que.. j'aurai eu mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Ah oui c'est vrai.. je ne te l'ai pas dis mais... J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Le 30 Mars... le jour de ton départ.. Je ne voulais pas te le dire de peur que m'achète quelque chose... Je ne voulais pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi. Désolé...

La Lune est vraiment belle ce matin.. elle éclaire tes cheveux noirs de sa douce lumière, faisant ressortir ton beau visage pâle.. Quel magnifique spectacle. A cet instant, je ne souhaite qu'une chose... que ce moment ne se termine jamais..

Comment vais-je faire sans toi...comment vais-je affronter tous ces regards... Je ne sais pas... tu étais mon guide, ma lumière... ma source de motivation... je sais que tu n'est pas encore mort -et heureusement- mais je me sens déjà vide... C'est peut-être niais... je sais que tu es juste là, à côté de moi mais... Tu me manque déjà...

Tu as vu... sur l'enveloppe? Non..? Et bien regardes. Oui... c'est une fleur... une Anémone. Tu sais pourquoi j'aime tant les fleurs, Levi? Oui... ce sont les multiples sens que ces dernières peuvent avoir.. Tu imagines... une discussion rien qu'en s'échangeant des fleurs.. Ce serait quand même un peu compliqué.. Mais sais-tu ce que disent les Anémones..?

Il va bientôt falloir que tu te réveilles... Dis.. j'ai une question Levi.. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te prenne en photo..? Histoire que tu sois toujours avec moi.. Désolé si tu ne voulais pas.. Je l'ai fais.. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein..? J'espère pas.. 

C'est amusant de voir la différence entre ton visage le jour et la nuit. C'est vrai... en journée, tu donne un sentiment d'inaccessibilité, quelqu'un de froid, distant avec les autre.. mais la nuit... Tu as l'air d'une poupée fragile qui pourrait se briser en un toucher.. Ne le prend pas mal... J'aime ces deux côtés totalement différents.

Dis... j'ai une autre question... ça ne te dérange pas si je... t'embrasse... mais vraiment cette fois. Pas un câlin... un vrai baiser... Je peux, n'est-ce pas... J'ai vu la déception s'afficher dans tes yeux la dernière fois.. Alors.. que je t'embrasse maintenant ne devrait pas poser problème, pas vrai...?

Pour tout de dire, j'apprécie énormément la douceur de tes lèvres. La première fois que tu m'as embrassé... je n'avais envie que d'une chose... que tu continus.. encore... et encore... Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment réalisé ce que je ressentais pour toi.. Mais, j'ai une question... comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de moi..?

Enfin... je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein.. bien au contraire. C'est sûrement grâce à tes sentiments que j'ai pu tenir bon cette année... Nous ne sommes qu'en Mars mais... je ferais de mon possible pour réussir mes examens de fin d'année.

Il est l'heure. J'aurai aimé que tu reste avec moi. T'avoir à mes côtés... Mais c'est impossible. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fleur fanée sans aucune importance. Je ne mérite pas de "pousser" dans le même jardin que toi. Et même si je le sais très bien... je vais quand même oser... Levi... Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Eren Jaeger"


	16. Chapitre 16

Eren Jaeger. Jeune français de dix-huit. D'apparence gentil et amical, il serait très fâcheux de ne juger que par le physique. En effet, malgré ses airs de garçon intelligent -ce qu'il était- Eren n'était pas un être que l'on pourrait qualifier de sociable. Son physique? On ne peut pas tellement le juger en y repensant, étant donné que l'intégralité de son corps -ou presque- était recouvert par ses vêtements. Mais seul Eren et un autre garçon -né la même année que lui- savait ce qu'il se cachait sous tout ce tissus.

Levi Ackerman. Jeune américain de dix-sept ans. D'apparence froid et distant, il serait encore une fois mal vu de juger uniquement par le physique. Néanmoins, il était vrai que ce garçon ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux nombreuses relations amicales. Sa mère et deux ou trois amis lui suffisait amplement. Il était partit un mois en France, aux côtés de sont correspondant Eren... Jeune homme qui lui avait écrit une lettre a son départ. Quel idiot.

Voila maintenant trois jours que le noiraud était rentré chez lui. Et il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : Eren. Cet abrutit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Que lui était-il passé par la tête..? Ne pas dormir pour quelque chose d'aussi... horrible que plaisant. Une lettre... sérieusement? A quoi pensait Eren en écrivant sur ce maudit bout de papier? Avait-il seulement conscience de la souffrance qu'éprouvait l'américain depuis qu'il avait lu ce message?

Même si cette lettre l'avait profondément touché, Levi se disait parfois qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la lire. Chaque phrase d'espoir qu'Eren avait marqué ne voulait plus rien dire à la phrase suivante. Et le brun ne voulait pas que Levi s'inquiète!? Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ce gamin! De plus, il avait tenté de le joindre par tous les moyens, sans succès. Son portable, le téléphone fixe, tous les réseaux sociaux sur lequel Eren était présent... il avait décidément aucune envie de répondre à l'américain.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que le français aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre la sublime voix de son correspondant. Mais -malheureusement- il ne pouvait plus. Pourquoi? La raison était très simple.

Cela remontait au 30 Mars, départ de Levi et -en même temps- anniversaire du brun. Ce dernier avait décidé d'accompagner Levi jusqu'à l'aéroport, situé à plusieurs heures de train de chez lui. Eren était donc rentré en taxi, où il avait passé les trois quarts du trajet à pleurer silencieusement. Il était donc rentré chez lui tard le soir... très tard. Chose qui -évidemment- n'avait pas du tout plu au médecin.

L'adulte n'avait pas du tout prévu que sa progéniture partirait toute la journée. Il fallait dire que le quarantenaire avait l'habitude de célébrer l'anniversaire de son fils... en lui faisant regretter de ressembler autant à sa mère. En effet, Eren ne cessé de rappeler -inconsciemment- au médecin la magnifique femme qu'il avait épousé et qui n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était clairement conscient de la souffrance qu'il engendrait à son fils, et n'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Comme cette année il n'avait pas eut le plaisir de torturer le jeune français, Grisha décida de tout lui supprimer, prenant pour excuse sa fugue d'une journée. Quel cauchemar. Mais tout ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme de dix-huit ans était d'attendre. Prendre son mal en patience. Pas sûr qu'il y parviendrait...

Quant à l'américain, il était en état de panique totale. Il ne savait clairement plus quoi faire. Son cerveau était en ébullition, prêt à surchauffer. Il essayé vraiment de trouver un moyen de contact l'élu de son cœur. Cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite présentement. Et si jamais Eren avait eu un accident sur le chemin du retour? Et s'il s'était déjà.. recoupé...? Non, impossible. Eren était plus fort que ça. En tout cas, il l'espérait...

En y repensant, la lettre d'Eren n'avait pas vraiment été convaincante en se qui concernait la volonté de se battre du français. Levi était sûr que d'une chose : les sentiments du brun à son égard étaient forts. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la lettre, le ténébreux avait tellement été préoccupé par ce qu'avait écrit Eren qu'il en avait totalement oublié la fleur qui était accrochée sur l'enveloppe. Il rejoignit alors rapidement sa mère, ne sachant malheureusement pas la signification de cette magnifique plante quelque peu fanée désormais.

\- Mum.. I have a question..  
/Maman.. J'ai une question../

\- Yeah, I'm listening.  
/Oui, je t'écoutes./

\- Well, you know... about the letter... Well, there was a... flower... an Anemone.  
/Ben, tu sais... a propos de la lettre... et bien, il y avait une... fleur... une Anémone./

\- Yeah. I saw it.  
/Oui. J'ai vu./

\- What does it mean?  
/Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?/

\- Oh, well.. The anemone is a symbol of sincerity but also means the fear of losing the other and the desire to be with him.  
/Oh, et bien.. L'anémone est un symbole de sincérité mais signifie aussi la peur de perdre l'autre et l'envie d'être auprès de lui./

\- I-I see... Mum.. I'm scared.. It's been three days.. and he does not answer to my calls.. What should I do..?  
/J-je vois... Maman.. J'ai peur.. Ça fait trois jours.. et il ne répond pas à mes appels.. Que dois-je faire..?/

\- Be patient, honey. I'm sure he's alright so don't worry, okay?  
/Sois patient, chéri. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien alors ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord?/

\- ..Yeah, I guess you're right..  
/Oui, je suppose que tu as raison../

Cette conversation se termina sur un tendre câlin, rassurant le noiraud qui -malgré lui et les paroles de sa génitrice- ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Pour lui, ce n'était absolument pas normal que son cher Eren ne réponde à aucun de ses appels. Il s'était inévitablement passé quelque chose pour qu'Eren ne réponde pas à la seule personne en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Avait-il eu des problèmes avec son père?

Pendant ce temps, Eren cherchait un moyen de reprendre ses biens. Il avait présentement un besoin urgent d'entendre la voix suave qui avait conquit ses oreilles et son cœur. Il savait que le départ du jeune américain serait difficile à supporter. Mais si en plus il était privé de tout contact avec lui, cela serait tout bonnement invivable. Mais... malheureusement, le brun était bien trop impuissant face à son père. Si jamais il se rebellait, les représailles risqueraient d'être à la hauteur de la réputation du médecin. En d'autres termes, Eren risquerait d'y laisser sa peau.

Tout ce que pouvait faire le jeune brun était de resté dans son jardin à contempler les fleurs que Levi lui avait offert. C'était certainement le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait offert depuis la mort de sa mère... Ce qu'il aurait aimé que Carla rencontre aussi Levi.. et Kuchel. Il était certain que les deux femmes ce seraient parfaitement bien entendues. Oui.. il en était sûr.


	17. Chapitre 17

\- Gamin ! Viens ici !

Le « gamin », présentement dans sa chambre, se rendit sans grande motivation jisqu'au lieu d'où la voix grave de l'adulte avait retentit. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne le supportait plus. D'autant plus que le médecin n'avait toujours pas rendu le mobile de son fils. Ce n'était pas son téléphone qui lui manquait... C'était Levi.

\- Dépêches-toi !

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vu, ni parlé. Que ce soit en vrai ou par message. Evidemment... cela faisait un mois que le brun n'avait pas eu accès à un quelconque portable ou ordinateur. Il avait été privé de sortie pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il était obligé de faire les tâches ménagères, la cuisine et tout le reste. L'idée d'intoxiquer son père lui avait même traversé l'esprit... En bref, il était devenu un véritable esclave. Et tout ceci à cause... d'une femme! En effet, le médecin voyait quelqu'un depuis quelques temps. Une personne tout à fait respectable selon le lycéen. Peut-être même un peu trop bien pour fréquenter un être aussi cruel que son géniteur.

Il le savait. Son père l'avait appelé uniquement pour combler son manque de caféine, et il en profiterait pour servir la gentille demoiselle qui était tombée sous le charme de Grisha. Parfois, il se demandait comment cette femme pouvait éprouver le moindre sentiment pour cette homme qui -de toute évidence- ne la laissait entrer dans sa maison uniquement pour son visage parfait et ses courbes délicieusement bien formées... Le jeune français avait presque pitié.

Après être arrivé dans la cuisine, Eren prépara deux cafés. Ses pensées avaient vues juste, puisque son père lui demanda de lui apporter à lui et la ravissante femme la boisson amer. Il posa donc les deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse du salon où siégeaient les deux adultes. Seule la présence féminine le remercia. Cela ne l'étonna même pas. Décidément, cette femme était beaucoup trop gentille...

En y repensant, le jeune homme ne savait que très peu de chose concernant cette femme. Elle habitait à seulement vingt minutes d'ici, possédait une décapotable blanche. Son nom... son nom... Ah! Shannon! Shannon Williams! Pas très français tout ça.. Peut-être anglais.. ou américain. Elle avait atteint la quarantaine, mais ne les faisait pas du tout. Une femme absolument magnifique. C'était tout ce qu'Eren savait d'elle. Et il s'en contenterai probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Alors qu'il allait retourner bien tranquillement dans sa chambre, le "vieux" l'interpella, le faisant frissonner de peur. Qu'allait-il lui faire faire encore..? Il décida tout de même de ne pas trop traîner et se retourna rapidement, faisant face au regard froid du médecin qui ne voulait clairement pas lui dire "Je t'aime mon fils, redevenons une famille soudée." Non. Clairement pas.

\- Viens là et assis-toi un peu avec nous. Après tout, vous ne vous connaissez pas tant que ça et j'ai quelques choses à faire pour le boulot alors... autant en profiter.

Shannon acquiesça positivement, vite suivit d'Eren qui n'était pas tellement pour cette soudaine idée. Il fallait rappeler que le social n'était en aucun cas le point fort du jeune homme. Le brun alla tout de même s'asseoir en face de la femme qui allait certainement prendre la place de sa mère. Cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas non plus.. Enfin... même si il n'appréciait pas cette idée, il fallait bien tourner la page un jour ou l'autre. Et puis... Shannon avait l'air d'être une femme tout a fait apte à remplir le rôle de mère.

\- Alors Eren, tu es au lycée n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Et, dans quelle filière es-tu.

\- Term L.

\- Je vois. Moi aussi j'ai fais des études littéraires. C'est probablement le meilleur choix que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Et je suis fier de ce choix. As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire après le lycée?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu n'est pas une personne très bavarde.

\- Je le sais.

\- Ecoute Eren.. s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider, n'hésites surtout pas. J'ai bien vu comment ton père te traite.

\- Ce qu'il y a entre mon père et moi ne vous regarde pas.

\- Ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même Eren. Parler fait du bien tu sais. Et puis, tu as dix-huit ans maintenant. Tu as parfaitement le droit de te "rebeller" contre ton père.

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça Shannon. Il n'a plus rien d'un père.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente. Je sais qu'il vous en a parlé... De l'adolescent insolent qui à vécu ici pendant tout un mois.

\- Il est fort possible qu'il m'en ai parlé... Levi Ackerman, c'est ça?

\- Oui... Il n'a pas était insolent.. ou quoi que ce soit.. Il prenait juste ma défense..

\- C'est peut-être indiscret mais.. qu'est ce garçon pour toi?

\- Il est... spécial..

\- Je vois. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, et tu en as le droit. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. A vrai dire, je ne suis en France que pour une courte durée. Je suis originaire d'Amérique, comme tu as pu t'en douter avec mon nom. Je dirige une des plus grandes maisons d'édition des Etats-Unis.

\- Vous...

\- Oui Eren. Après avoir fais plus ample connaissance, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions convaincre Grisha de te laisser venir avec moi en Amérique. Tu pourrais voir Levi. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, tu a dix-huit ans maintenant. Techniquement, tu peux faire ce que bon te semble.

\- Oui... je vais y réfléchir.

\- Très bien. Et, Eren.. le jardin que tu entretiens est magnifique.

\- Oh... Merci beaucoup Shannon. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Bien sûr, je t'en pris.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le jeune français retourna tranquillement dans ses quartiers, l'air pensant. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : l'offre que lui avait fait Shannon quelques minutes plus tôt était très alléchante.. Comment résister au désir de voir Levi. Sachant que les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas contacté depuis un mois. Un long... non, très long mois.

Mais il devait quand même réfléchir à cette proposition. S'il accepter.. Qu'allait-il faire en Amérique? Des études? Trouver un petit job pour financer son éventuel premier petit appartement? Passer toutes ses journées à squatter chez Levi? Ou bien chez Shannon? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En même temps, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, puisque ses rêves de retourner aux Etats-Unis étaient aussi minces que de voir un Magicarpe niveau 138 battre un Ponyta niveau 4. Luttons contre la discrimination envers les Magicarpes... S'il vous plait..

Une fois couché dans son lit, Eren continua sa longue réflexion sur les avantages et désavantages d'accepter l'offre de la charmante femme qui siégeait encore dans le canapé du salon. Il entendit ensuite la porte d'entrer claquer discrètement, annonçant le retour de Satan. Après ça, le jeune homme s'endormit rapidement, pour une fois.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, le médecin observait la jeune femme assise sur le sofa avec un reflet de... luxure dans ses yeux? En tout cas, si ce n'était pas ça, ça s'en rapprochait fortement. L'adulte s'avança donc vers sa nouvelle "proie" en vu de sûrement la faire prisonnière. Seulement, les roses ont des épines et sont -par conséquent- difficiles à cueillir. En effet, Shannon avait rapidement repoussé le médecin lorsque ce dernier avait vainement tenté de passer sa main sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, tendis que ses lèvres avaient déjà été capturées.

\- Grisha... On ne peut pas.. Eren est sûrement encore réveillé.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Et bien personnellement, cela me dérange.

\- Excuses moi chérie. Mais franchement, il a dix-huit ans maintenant.

\- Justement... en parlant de son âge... puis-je te poser une question...?


	18. Chapitre 18

\- Justement... en parlant de son âge... Puis-je te poser une question...?

L'adulte défigura un bon moment la femme qui lui tenait compagnie et qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être sûr d'elle dans ses propos. Qu'allait-elle lui demander? Après tout, elle venait de passer plus d'une heure à discuter avec son fils. Ce petit voyous aurait très bien pu lui retourner le cerveau.

\- Qui a t-il?

\- Et bien.. tu sais que je pars dans trois mois...

\- Oui, on en a parlé il y a deux jours.

\- Et bien, je me disais que... Eren pourrais venir avec moi en Amérique. Vu que je pars en Juillet et que nous sommes déjà début Mai, il aura passé son Bac.

\- Et s'il ne l'obtient pas? Il faudra qu'il aille au rattrapage.

\- As-tu si peu confiance en ton fils Grisha? Eren aura son Bac.

\- Et que fera t-il là-bas?

\- Et bien, je ne lui en ai pas encore bien parlé mais... j'aurai besoin d'un traducteur... Celui que j'avais à prit sa retraite il n'y a pas longtemps. Alors je me disais que ce serait une occasion en or pour ton fils.

\- Et qui l'hébergera?

\- Moi, ou éventuellement ce Levi dont il m'a parlé.

\- Je refuse qu'il habite avec ce petit insolent!

\- Et moi je refuse qu'un enfant aussi doux et intentionné qu'Eren soit traité comme un esclave! Ecoute Grisha.. je sais que je n'ai pas à te dire comment élever ton enfant mais... pense un peu à ce qu'il ressent... ce n'est clairement pas facile pour lui d'être traité de la sorte. Ne te rends-tu pas compte du mal que tu lui fais? Et puis, en ce qui concerne son départ avec moi ou non, c'est à lui d'en décider. Il a dix-huit en maintenant.

Le quarantenaire ne savait quoi répondre. Il devait l'admettre : son comportement envers son fils n'était pas vraiment celui d'un père affectueux qui ferait tout pour sa progéniture. Et Shannon venait de lui faire très clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur son fils. Mais alors... Pour le jeune homme restait-il dans cette maison. S'il souffrait tant que ça, il aurait trouvé un moyen de se loger ailleurs.

Le médecin était légèrement confus. Perdu dans ses profondes pensées, il ne remarqua même pas le départ de la femme qui pourrait éventuellement partager sa vie jusqu'à ce que le destin en décide autrement. Elle était sûrement rentrée chez elle, vu l'heure affichée sur la grande horloge du salon. Le propriétaire de la maison se leva, alla prendre une rapide douche avant de se mettre en pyjama et de pouvoir enfin allé se coucher. Mais en passant devant la chambre de son fils, Grisha se stoppa.

De petits gémissement à peine audibles, une respiration saccadée, des reniflements non contrôlés. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme, Grisha ressentit quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine. Désagréable. Une sensation de poignard dans le cœur dont il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir ressentit ça un jour. C'était horrible. Néanmoins, il passa son chemin et arriva dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'adulte arriva dans la cuisine, le café était déjà prêt et le pain déjà beurré. Grisha n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir et dégusté ce petit déjeuné arrivé comme par magie sur la table. Et c'est en contemplant par la fenêtre qu'il vit une tête brune assise dans l'herbe, regardant avidement ses fleurs qui décoraient parfaitement bien les extérieurs de la maison. Après son repas, l'homme aux lunettes alla s'habiller et prit ses affaires avant de sortir de la maison pour aller à son boulot. Mais avant cela, il s'adressa quelques instants à son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Eren, tu comptes faire sauter les cours? Dépêches-toi d'allé te préparer ou tu vas rater ton bus.

\- ...

\- Je te rappelles que tu à le Bac dans un mois.

\- Je sais.

\- ... Merci pour le petit déjeuné... Et tes affaires sont dans ma chambre, dans le dressing. A ce soir.

Choqué. Le mot était presque trop doux pour exprimer le haut niveau de choque que venait de subir l'adolescent. Son père venait-il d'agir comme un.. père? Etait-ce son imagination ou avait-il vraiment dit "Merci"? Et lui redonner enfin ses biens après tant de semaines... Que lui arrivait-il? Avait-il prit de la drogue? Il y avait peut-être songé, mais Eren n'avait rien mit dans le café de son géniteur... Serait-ce donc l'oeuvre de Shannon..?

Eren observait autour de lui. Son père était partit depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Juste une légère brise qui venait doucement se faufiler entre les mèches brunes du jeune homme, les faisant gracieusement flotter. Son père avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche ou ses chances d'arriver avant son bus seraient considérablement réduites.

C'est donc après cette réflexion que l'adolescent se leva, arrosa un peu ses plantes bien-aimées et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la demeure récupérer son sac de cours et surtout son téléphone portable. Lorsque le français fouilla dans le dressing de son géniteur, il retrouva enfin son ordinateur qui lui avait inévitablement manqué. Et après quelques minutes de fouille supplémentaire, le jeune homme parvint enfin à trouver l'objet qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

Le temps contre lui, Eren n'eut pas le temps de regarder quoi que ce soit sur son téléphone et s'empressa de sortir de la maison. Il arriva juste à temps et monta dans son bus, forcé de se mettre aux côtés d'un homme à moitié endormit. Un adolescent. Et pour être franc, ce n'était pas vraiment celui dont Eren rêvait de se mettre à côté. Avec sa coiffure en tie and die blond et brun, Le jeune homme était facilement reconnaissable. Par chance, l'adolescent n'était pas très actif de bon matin. Eren échappa donc aux agréables remarques qui sortaient habituellement de la bouche de son voisin de trajet.

Il arriva finalement au lycée et se dirigea dans le seul coin fleurit de la cour, où pratiquement jamais personne ne venait. Au moins, il pouvait contempler ses amies les plantes tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Soudain, une envie irrésistible d'appeler son correspondant américain le prit, mais il ne pouvait pas. Décalage horaire. Alors il regarda simplement l'écran d'accueil de son portable. Il pouvait y découvrir le sublime visage endormit de son amoureux. Magnifique. Il pourrait rester là à Le regarder pendant des heures et des heures.

Il s'aperçut également du nombre astronomique de messages et appels manqués, presque tous venant de Levi. Les autres venait d'Armin ou Mikasa. Et il réalisa que maintenant à quel point l'américain avait dû se faire du soucis pour lui. Dès qu'il rentrerai, Eren appellerai immédiatement Le ténébreux. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de lire quelques uns des nombreux messages qu'il avait reçu.

De Levi : 31/03/17, 8 p.m  
Hey, comment vas-tu? Je suis bien arrivé chez moi, et c'est étrange de ne plus être avec toi. Mais je sais qu'on se reverra bientôt.

De Levi : 01/04/17, 4 p.m  
Bonjour Eren. Je.. je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je... J'ai lu ta lettre et... c'est vrai.. je t'aime Eren. Tu dis être lâche mais... je ne vaux pas mieux tu sais.. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.. Réponds moi s'il te plait..

De Levi : 03/04/17, 6 p.m  
Répons-moi Eren, s'il te plait, ne m'ignores pas. Je t'en prie... Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal..?

De Levi : 07/04/17, 9 p.m  
Eren.. je m'inquiète vraiment.. que se passe t-il?

De Levi : 16/04/17, 5 p.m  
Bonjour Eren. Je veux bien accepter le fait que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais... donnes moi au moins un signe de vie... je t'en prie...

De Levi : 24/04/17, 8 p.m  
Eren... quoi qu'il soit arrivé... je crois en toi. Mais c'est dure... Ma mère, Hanji et Erwin sont tout aussi inquiet que moi... s'il te plait.. je n'en peux plus...

De Levi : 30/04/17, 9 a.m  
... Je t'aime...

Le dernier message lui brisa le cœur. Levi avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Le brun voulait tellement appeler l'américain.. mais, il devait sûrement dormir. Après tout, quand il était huit heure en France, il n'était seulement deux heure en Amérique. Stupide décalage horaire.. Alors Eren resta là, à lire et relire ce dernier message. "Je t'aime". Si seulement il avait prit son courage à deux mains et avoué ses sentiments avant que Levi ne parte.. C'est en pensant à cela que le jeune français sentit son téléphone portable vibrer.


	19. Chapitre 19

Il faisait beau en ce cinq Mai malgré les quelques nuages qui faisaient la course dans le ciel. En même temps, les nuages ne peuvent être autre-part que dans cette magnifique étendue bleue. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que le français s'était assit dans le seul coin non fréquenté de son lycée, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses profondes pensées, Eren paniqua. En effet, son mobile -qu'il avait pu récupérer le matin même- se mit à vibrer. Voilà maintenant vingts secondes que l'appareil dansait sur le sol, entouré de trèfles à trois feuilles et de marguerites. Le brun n'osait pas regarder l'écran de son téléphone. 

Si c'était Mikasa, il se ferait passer un savon pour ne pas avoir répondu à son message datant du vingt-huit Avril, lui rappelant de ne pas oublier de réviser pour ses épreuves de fin d'année. Dans le cas d'Armin, il lui demanderai sans doute tout les détails possibles et imaginables de la raison pour laquelle Eren ne lui avait pas répondu non plus, le blond ayant bien évidemment préparer toutes sortes de théories sur l'ignorance totale de son meilleur ami. Mais... si c'était l'Américain.. Eren n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait le ténébreux s'il répondait maintenant.

Le brun prit l'engin qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans l'herbe, en proie à une crise d'épilepsie, et doucement, regarda le nom qui s'affichait. La panique revint. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce le magnifique nom « Levi » qui était inscrit sur l'écran, alors que techniquement, il n'était qu'à peine deux heure aux Etats-Unis ? La main tremblante, Eren approcha lentement son pouce du bouton « répondre » et colla ensuite le téléphone à son oreille. Il n'osait dire un mot.

\- ...

\- E-Eren.. Eren c'est toi..?

\- ... Oui..

\- Oh... mon dieu, tu vas bien... Eren... Je..

\- Levi je.. je suis vraiment désolé..

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien... Tu vas bien, hein? Je ne me trompe pas...?

\- ..Oui.. je vais bien. Je vais très bien.. Levi.. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça fait du bien de t'entendre...

\- Eren... Je suis tellement content... J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais... Tu ne répondais pas et... J'ai cru que quelque chose t'était arrivé...

\- Je vais bien...

\- Pourquoi... ne répondais tu pas...?

\- C'est.. mon père. Quand je suis rentré le 30 Mars, il m'a tout confisqué... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.. Levi si tu savais... J'ai tellement envie de... de te revoir...

\- Moi aussi Eren. Je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt.

\- Dis moi Levi... J'apprécie vraiment le fait que tu pense à moi mais... il est quand même deux heure du matin chez toi...

\- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Alors je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, tu répondrais enfin à mon appel. Et c'est réussi. Tu m'a tellement manqué Eren..

\- ..Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiété..

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Excuses moi.... je dois te laisser. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à débuter.

\- Pas de problème. On se rappelle plus tard.

\- Oui.. évidemment.

\- Aller.. passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi... Attends..!

\- Oui, qui a t-il Eren?

\- ... Je t'aime Levi.

\- ... Wouah... Te l'entendre dire ne fait pas du tout le même effet que le voir écrit sur une lettre...

\- Aaaah... excuses moi pour ça... j'ai vraiment été lâche..

\- Je te comprend, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis... je t'aime aussi Eren.

\- ... En effet, ce n'est pas du tout le même effet que part écrit... Bon... je dois vraiment te laisser maintenant... à plus tard.

\- Très bien. Prends soin de toi.

Puis plus rien. Levi avait raccroché le premier. Le français posa alors son téléphone dans l'herbe et leva la tête. Il regarda longuement les nuages avant de s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosies sans y avoir été autorisé. Il renifla un bon coup, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire disparaître ces gouttes d'eau salées qui lui attireraient encore des ennuis. Trop de fois ses yeux rouges l'avaient fait passé pour un drogué qui se prostituait dans les toilettes du lycée. Et il ne voulait plus de cette réputation. Il avait vraiment envie de devenir plus fort..

L'appel de son correspondant l'avait motivé pour la journée. Décidément, aujourd'hui était un jour de bonté. Entre les remerciements de son père, ses retrouvailles avec son téléphone et la discussion avec son bel américain, le brun ne pouvait rêver mieux. Le jeune homme alla donc en cours à la sonnerie et passa une étonnante belle journée. Vraiment, le français en avait presque la trouille. Mais en aucun cas il allait s'en plaindre.

Quand à Levi, il pouvait enfin respirer. Son gamin avait enfin répondu à son appel, et rien que d'entendre la voix d'Eren avait suffit pour que Levi soit rassuré. Quel frayeur il avait eut! Coupé de tout contact pendant plus d'un mois de l'être qui lui avait volé son cœur. Alors, après avoir appeler le brun, Levi s'était empressé d'avertir sa mère de l'état plus que parfait d'Eren en lui faisant un câlin. Non. En sautant dans les bras de sa mère. Levi n'était pas du genre très expressif, mais lorsqu'il avait ce genre de réaction, c'est que l'adolescent venait d'apprendre une très bonne ou une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Heureuse pour son fils et pour le jeune français, Kuchel resserra presque immédiatement l'étreinte de son fils qui pleurait presque de joie. Quel soulagement. Son cerveau avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oui, l'américain avait bel et bien eut une conversation téléphonique avec Eren. Cela lui semblait être un rêve. Depuis des semaines le noiraud ne fermait plus un œil, trop concentré sur l'état de santé de son gamin. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'Eren allait bien, Levi allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

Alors que la journée ne faisait que débuter aux Etats-Unis, lorsque Levi arriva au lycée, il se dirigea directement vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Hanji et Erwin. Il leur informa alors que le français était bien en vie, et qu'il allait même très bien. Et même s'ils ne s'étaient vus qu'un petit mois, les deux personnes en face de Levi furent elles aussi soulagées d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle. Après tout, Eren s'entendait très bien avec ces deux là.

L'américain passa une matinée parfaitement banale, entre les test surprises et les différentes bastons pendant la pause de dix heure, Levi ne pouvait pas passer une matinée plus banale que celle-ci.

A son retour chez lui, Eren avait été surpris de voir Shannon devant l'entrée. Que faisait t-elle ici? Elle ne venait que les week end habituellement. Étrange. Mais agréable. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent que la famille Jaeger recevait de la visite.

\- Bonjour Shannon. Puis-je vous aider?

\- Oh Eren! Bonjour. Et bien en fait... je voudrai te parler de quelque chose.

\- Oh.. et bien.. entrons d'abord, je vais vous faire du café.

\- Bonne idée.

Les deux protagonistes entrèrent alors dans la grande demeure que possédait le médecin. Eren posa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine afin de préparé le fameux café. Une fois chose faite, il alla rejoindre son invité qui prit la tasse fumante que le brun lui tendait.

\- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

\- Et bien, pour être franche, j'en ai d'abord parlé à ton père et disons qu'il n'était pas très optimiste....


	20. Chapitre 20

Le silence était maître des lieux. Le soleil continuait lentement sa longue descente vers l'horizon. Le vent du matin était toujours présent, et se faufilait entre chaque fleurs qui se trouvaient dans le merveilleux jardin du jeune Jaeger. Certains pétale en profitaient pour faire leur baptême de l'air. Eren se disait que c'était le temps idéal pour se coucher en plein milieu de son petit coin de paradis et regarder le ciel en pensant à ce que bon lui semblait. Seulement, il était en présence de Shannon, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'avez vous dis à mon père..?

\- Et bien.. j'aurai peut-être dû t'en parler en premier. En fait, comme tu le sais je dirige l'une des plus grande maison d'édition des Etats-Unis. Et, comme je sais que tu as un très bon niveau en anglais, et que tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire après ton Bac... Je me disais que tu serais peut-être intéressé par le poste de traducteur qui s'est libéré il y a quelques temps.

\- Traducteur...? Je ne sais pas...

\- Je sais! C'est soudain! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas a me répondre tout de suite. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne t'oblige à rien.

\- Mais... Ne faudrait-il pas que j'aille d'abord à la Fac ou une école de traduction avant..?

\- Oh et bien... si, certainement...

\- Je suis désolé Shannon.. je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire..

\- Mais ton père en à sûrement.

\- Il ne voudra jamais.

\- Tu ne lui a même pas demandé. Eren, il faut absolument que tu reprenne confiance en toi.

\- Que je reprenne confiance en moi...

\- Exactement. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu te feras toujours marcher dessus.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

\- Reprends toi Eren. Arrêtes de faire cette tête de six pieds de long, relève la tête bon sang!

\- Et dites moi comment suis-je supposé relever la tête?! Vous êtes bien gentille Shannon, je vous apprécie mais... c'est trop dur..

\- Je le savais.. Eren, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de parler. Libères toi une bonne fois pour toute. Et quand ton père rentrera, on ira tous les deux lui parler. Cela te conviens t-il?

\- ...J'étais le gamin le plus heureux du monde... Possédant un père médecin qui revenait tous les soirs à la maison en s'empressant de me trouver alors que je m'étais caché dans la maison en voyant la voiture de mon père arriver, et une mère fleuriste, qui m'apprenait avec joie les moindre petits détails sur chaque fleurs qu'elle plantait dans son jardin. Nous avions une vie parfaite. Petit déjeuné dans le lit de mes parents le matin, long câlin collectif le soir... J'avais tous ce dont un petit garçon rêvait d'avoir : de l'amour à en revendre. Jusqu'à il y a maintenant cinq ans... quand ma mère m'a annoncé qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de son jardin, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis, j'avais souvent entendu mes parents en parler. Vous devez probablement le savoir mais ma mère et morte du cancer... triste réalité qui nous à anéanti, mon père et moi. C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout à déraillé. Mon père ne me parlait plus, j'étais devenu un véritable étranger à ses yeux, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de me rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Alors pendant cinq longues années, je suis resté silencieux, obéissant au moindre ordre qu'il me donnait, espérant désespéramment qu'un jour il se rende compte... qu'il voit l'état de son fils après cinq années de maltraitance et de négligence. J'ai ensuite rencontré Levi... il est entré dans ma vie et a tout chamboulé sur son passage. Je vous avez dis qu'il était spécial pour moi... mais il est bien plus que cela.. Levi est une personne extraordinaire qui, malgré ce que j'ai fais, n'a pas cessé une seule seconde de croire en moi. J'aime Levi et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi mais... il me manque toujours quelque chose.. l'amour d'un père. Depuis cinq ans je me dis que peut-être... si je fais tous ce qu'il veut, il me remercierait et me prendrait dans ses bras, comme avant... Qu'il me dirait :"c'est bien mon fils, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais"... Ou alors simplement... un sourire... J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant et j'aurai très bien pu partir d'ici... mais pourtant... je continus de penser que peut-être un jour... je retrouverai mon père... le même Grisha Jaeger qui m'a élevé avec amour pendant treize belles années... Et je dois avouer que plus les jours passent... plus cet espoir disparaît... Shannon... vous me demandez de relever la tête mais... comment faire lorsque les quatre personnes qui comptes le plus pour vous sont si loin de vous... Je n'y arrive juste pas... c'est trop dur Shannon!

Le jeune homme venait de faire un véritable monologue. Il avait vraiment lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à la plus grande surprise de Shannon qui n'en demandait pas tant. Plus que de la surprise, la quarantenaire n'aurait jamais imaginé que le brun souffrait autant. Elle avait remarqué son mal-être, mais elle ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme en dirait autant sur ce qu'il ressentait. Elle en était presque... mal-à-l'aise. Shannon ne savait quoi répondre à Eren qui était au bord du gouffre, prêt à sauter à n'importe quel moment. Il était clairement évidement que les seules choses qui incitait le jeune homme à rester en vie était Levi et sa mère, ses deux amis et le maigre espoir de retrouver son père.

Eren avait tout déballé, et c'était un fait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son père avait tout entendu. Absolument tout. Shannon l'avait appelé plus tôt dans l'après midi. Elle voulait lui prouver que son fils avait besoin de revoir son père. Alors le médecin avait accepté, et était rentré chez lui plus tôt, prétextant une urgence familiale. Arrivé dans sa demeure, Shannon attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait donné un engin ressemblant fortement à un talki-walki et ordonna presque au père Jaeger de se "cacher" dans sa chambre. Ensuite Shannon avait attendu le retour de l'adolescent. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Le silence était revenu, et l'interlocutrice d'Eren ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à ce dernier. Il avait honteusement baissé la tête afin de ne plus croiser les yeux noisettes de la femme assise devant lui, ses cheveux brun cachant presque parfaitement son visage devenu pâle. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. S'enfuir le plus loin possible pour que personne ne le retrouve. Mais... malgré cette folle envie, il resta assit sur le sofa, tête baissée et mains croisées, se demandant si Shannon briserait le silence ou non. Et finalement, se fut lui qui reprit la parole, pressé d'en finir avec cette douloureuse discussion.

\- Shannon... dites quelque chose... je vous en prie...

\- Eren...

\- Je n'aurai pas dû.. excusez moi...

\- Non Eren attends...!

\- Pardon... mais je voudrai appeler Levi avant le retour de mon père..

\- A ce propos Eren... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais...

\- Que ce passe t-il..?

\- ...Je suis déjà là, Eren.


	21. Chapitre 21

\- ...Je suis déjà là, Eren..

Tout semblait s'effondrer autour de lui... Il ne voulait pas le croire et pourtant... il était bel et bien là, devant lui, le regard presque vide. Grisha Jaeger. Son tortionnaire. L'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer durant ces cinq dernières années. Oui... le père d'Eren était là, sa chemise boutonnée, lunettes correctement placées... C'était le vrai... l'authentique monsieur Jaeger, médecin de renom.

Eren ne savait clairement pas quoi faire. Les tremblements de son bras gauche étaient arrivés beaucoup trop soudainement pour que le jeune homme arrive à les contrôler. Grattant son bras, le brun baissa la tête, ne voulant pas faire face au terrible regard habituel de son géniteur. Il s'en voulait. Avoir dit tout ceci à Shannon... Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler.. De plus, sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer, tout comme sa main droite qui grattait son bras gauche.

Le jeune homme voulu s'enfuir, loin d'ici. Seulement, ses jambes en avaient décidé autrement et elles cédèrent, provoquant la chute douloureuse d'Eren. Shannon s'empressa de le rejoindre pendant que Grisha regardait la scène de coin de la pièce. Il était évident que son fils faisait de l'hyperventilation. Faisait-il souvent ce genre de crise? Il n'en savait rien. Voilà bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec son fils pour savoir ce genre de chose.

\- Eren! Eren reprends-toi, ce n'est rien... calmes-toi!

Rien à faire, Shannon était complètement désemparée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont-elle pouvait calmer le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire était les massages cardiaques, or, ce n'était pas ce dont Eren avait besoin. Elle leva alors la tête, suppliant du regard le médecin pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

\- Mets lui ta main devant sa bouche. Il faut qu'il respire par le nez.

La femme s'exécuta immédiatement. C'est finalement au bout de cinq longues minutes interminables que le jeune homme retrouva une respiration à peu près normale, rassurant Shannon qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation auparavant.

Alors que l'adolescent reprenait doucement son souffle, son portable fut en proie à une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie. C'est donc non sans difficulté que le jeune homme se leva afin de rejoindre son téléphone qui dansait sur la table du salon. Quand il vu l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge, soit dix-huit heure vingt-trois, Eren se dit que l'appel venait très probablement de son correspondant. Et il eut visiblement raison puisque lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son téléphone, le nom de "Levi" s'affichait sur l'écran. C'est donc en décrochant que le français réussit à s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

\- Eren, I missed you...

\- Levi... Levi... Je...

\- Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Levi... mon bras...

\- Oh no.. Eren.. tu n'as pas...

\- Non... mais il me fait terriblement mal... Levi... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Expliques moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le brun prit alors une grande inspiration et débuta son récit. Il raconta toute sa journée dans le moindre détail. Le moment avec Jean dans le bus, celui ou ils s'étaient enfin parlé, ce qui lui avait permit d'affronter cette journée. La découverte de Shannon à son retour chez lui -et qui était Shannon au passage- et son interminable monologue pour finalement arriver au moment le plus important : son père. Il lui avait alors raconté sa crise d'hyperventilation, l'incompétence non voulue de la potentielle nouvelle femme de Grisha ainsi que sa fuite grâce à son coup de téléphone. Il n'avait rien oublié.

\- Alors tu as tout raconté à cette femme... Shannon, c'est ça?

\- Oui... mais c'est une femme de confiance Levi.. Seulement..

\- Elle a tout organisé pour que ton père réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe.

\- Levi.. je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'ai peur de ce que va me dire mon père...

\- Ne t'en fais pas..

\- J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là..

\- Tu n'imagines même pas se que je donnerai pour être à tes côtés Eren..

\- Levi... Oh non.. mon père arrive.. je fais quoi Levi...?

\- Ne paniques pas, okay. Je suis là. Ne raccroches pas...

\- Oui...

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant.. et nombreux. Shannon devait accompagner le médecin. Plus les deux adultes se rapprochaient, plus le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de sa chambre. Et le moment tant redouté arriva : Eren observait avec crainte la poignée de porte se baisser, laissant ainsi la possibilité aux adultes de pénétrer dans la pièce plutôt obscure.

La première chose que Shannon remarqua fut la propreté étonnante de la pièce. Il restait quand même des ados qui rangeaient leur chambre.. Elle put aussi voir la présence de fleurs sur le bureau du jeune. Décidément, Carla avait vraiment transmit sa passion à son fils. Même Grisha était étonné. La chambre avait une décoration presque inexistante. Seule une photo était posée sur sa table de nuit ou l'on pouvait clairement voir la famille Jaeger au complet, avec un père et une mère tenant affectueusement leur enfant qui de toute évidence débordait de joie de vivre. Le silence maintenant présent avait même commencé à inquiéter Levi.

\- Eren, what's going on..?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas... il ont tous les deux bloqué sur quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi...

Le jeune homme chuchotait. Il ne voulait pas trop se faire entendre des deux autres personnes qui étaient toujours absorbés par la photo de famille qui datait maintenant de sept ans. Que le temps passait vite. Eren comprit finalement -en regardant dans la même direction que son père- que les deux adultes faisaient un blocage sur cette fameuse photo.

\- Ca y est j'ai trouvé... ils regardent la photo sur ma table de nuit...

\- Oh.. celle avec tes parents..?

\- Oui.. tu l'as vu..?

\- Eren... j'ai passé un mois chez toi...

\- Ouais c'est vrai...

\- Tu es vraiment mignon dessus... au fait, j'avais une question..

\- Oui...?

\- Tu... m'as vraiment pris en photo ce soir là..?

\- ...

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui..

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute... tu étais vraiment trop mignon...

\- Mouais... en attendant je n'ai pas de photo de toi en train de dormir moi... Sinon, ton père et Shannon sont toujours là..?

\- Oui... d'ailleurs, ils ont enfin bougé... je te laisse, mais je ne raccroche pas...

\- Okay, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Le jeune français enleva le téléphone de son oreille et regarda son père se rapprocher de lui. Il osait enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Shannon restait en arrière pour observer la scène, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Le médecin se trouvait désormais au niveau de son fils qui n'avait toujours pas baissé les yeux. Les deux hommes restèrent un bon moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans dire un mot ou faire le moindre geste. Finalement, Shannon se rapprocha elle aussi et prit la parole.

\- Bon, les garçons, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on a pas toute l'éternité devant nous. Alors Grisha, c'est le moment ou jamais de dire ce que tu ressens. De dire à ton fils la même chose que tu m'as dite tout à l'heure.

\- ...

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Shannon. Ça fais maintenant cinq ans que je vis sans figure paternelle.. je pense m'y être habitué maintenant alors... Pas besoin de le forcer à dire quelque chose qui de toute évidence n'aura aucun sens à ses yeux.

L'américain -toujours à l'écoute de ce qu'il ce passait en France- était choqué des paroles que venait de prononcer son gamin. Avec le comportement que le brun avait envers son père en Mars, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun tiendrait de tels propos en face de son tortionnaire. Tout simplement "unbelievable".

\- Eren, je sais que l'américain est toujours en ligne. Pourrai-je lui parler s'il te plait.

Voilà qui était nouveau... Grisha jaeger demander la permission à son fils? Du jamais vu. Levi était encore plus choqué. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Et bien.. euh... c'est-à-dire que... je ne sais pas s'il voudra...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eren. Passes le moi.

\- O-okay.. bon ben, il est d'accord... tiens..

\- Merci Eren.

Alors que le jeune brun passait le téléphone à son géniteur, Shannon était dans l'incompréhension totale. Grisha n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ce n'est pas comme ça que la relation avec son fils allait s'arranger... Alors pendant que le médecin parlait à Levi en dehors de la chambre, la femme rejoignit Eren et s'assit également sur le lit où le jeune homme avait déjà posé son fessier, et ils attendirent le retour du propriétaire de la maison.


	22. Chapitre 22

Eren était plus que confus. Il se demandait pourquoi son père voulait parler à Levi. Que voulait-il lui dire. Allait-il l'insulter? Le menacer? S'excuser? Il n'en savait rien et cela le faisait profondément suer. Le brun voulait tellement rejoindre Grisha et écouter leur conversation. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Eren était bien trop sage pour faire une telle chose. Et puis de toute façon, Shannon l'aurait retenu.

En parlant du loup, cette dernière était relativement frustrée. En effet, son plan ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, et cela l'embêtait fortement. Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Après tout, son plan était juste de renouer les liens entre un père et son fils. Mais l'américain avait -sans le vouloir- retardé la conversation que le médecin devait entretenir avec le lycéen.

\- Shannon... vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. Je veux dire... ça fais déjà cinq ans. Au bout d'un moment, on s'habitue vous savez.

\- Je refuse de croire que tu supporte le fait de vivre avec ton père et ne pas pouvoir lui parler. En plus, tu me l'as dis tout à l'heure... il te manques l'amour d'un père.

\- ...Mais.. comment pourrait-il changer en un claquement de doigt...?

\- C'est totalement impossible. Mais, laisse lui du temps. Tu sais, j'ai peut-être vu que la manière dont-il te traitait n'était pas vraiment celle d'un peur mais... les yeux ne trompent jamais Eren. Le regard dit beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui sont souvent difficiles à prononcer à l'orale.

\- Que voulez-vous dire..?

\- Prenons l'exemple de ton petit copain. Ne te regardait-il pas parfois de manière... sensuelle peut-être..?

\- P-pas que je me souvienne... quoi que... la deuxième fois où on était sur le point de s'embrasser... son regard était très.. envoûtant..

\- Oh! Alors vous vous êtes déjà embrassé!? Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulait juste te dire que beaucoup de sentiments passent par le regard et... ton père t'aime. Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons mais... je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu quand tu es parti tout à l'heure.

\- ...J'aimerai tellement vous croire Shannon..

\- Tu n'as pas de raison de douter de moi.. Je veux dire.. je suis désolé si le fait que j'ai organisé tout ceci ne t'as pas plu mais... c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison...

\- Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton chéri. Je vois bien que tu ne penses qu'à lui depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Comment.. vous..

\- Le regard Eren. Tu fixes la porte de ta chambre depuis que ton père est partit.

\- ...

\- Aller, viens dans mes bras. Tout va bien se passer.

Le jeune homme obéit est alla réfugier sa petite tête brune sur l'épaule de sa potentielle future belle-maman. Plutôt agréable. Mais pas autant que lorsque le français se trouvait dans les bras de son correspondant américain. Mais en aucun cas il se plaignait de l'amour que lui offrait Shannon, bien au contraire.

Pendant ce temps, le médecin menait une longue conversation avec son non-voulu beau-fils, bien qu'il devait admettre que Levi était quelqu'un de très intelligent et que, de toute évidence, il ne pourrait sans doute rien faire contre la relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas interférer. Du moins, plus maintenant.

\- Gamin, il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les deux.

\- Oh, et pourrai-je savoir en quelle honneur Monsieur Jaeger voudrait parler à un "petit insolent" tel que moi?

\- C'est à propos d'Eren.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je voudrai savoir, fait-il souvent des crises d'hyperventilation?

\- Sans vouloir paraître offensant ou quoi que ce soit monsieur Jaeger, je pense que vous devriez être bien mieux placé que moi pour répondre à cette question. Vous êtes son père après tout. Sinon, en ce qui me concerne, il en a fait une seule pendant que j'était avec lui, et une il y a à peine trente minute si mes souvenirs son bons. En savez vous la raison, monsieur Jaeger?

\- J'aimerai bien.

\- Vous.

\- Comment ça, "moi"?

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Sa crise d'aujourd'hui n'est dû qu'à votre soudaine apparition. Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient mais... Eren à peur de vous. Il est effrayé et pourtant, il a fait tout son possible pour que vous restiez le plus proche possible de lui. Et pour sa réaction de tout à l'heure, vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à vous-même.

\- J'ai tout foiré avec lui...

\- Exactement. Puis-je vous poser une question..? Comment vous êtes-vous sentis quand vous avez vu la photo dans la chambre d'Eren?

\- La photo.. Ce que j'ai ressentis..? ...De la mélancolie... Gamin... ces moments de joie me manque.. je ne pensais pas qu'une simple photo m'affecterait autant..

\- Il n'y a pas que la photo, monsieur. Cette "Shannon" fait tout son possible pour que vous réalisiez les erreurs que vous avez faites. Et voir votre enfant faire une crise d'hyperventilation à dû vous faire prendre conscience que, malgré toute la négligence que vous avez eu envers lui, vous aimez quand même votre fils. Parce que vous êtes son père, et que le passé heureux que vous avez eu avec lui et peut-être partit de votre mémoire, mais pas de votre cœur. Ai-je tord?

\- Peut-être pas...

\- Maintenant, si vous changez brutalement de comportement, vous allez certainement lui faire peur. Mais, vous pourriez commencer par de simples excuses et peut-être -s'il l'accepte- un petit câlin affectueux. Et petit à petit, vous verrez que vous redeviendrez un père digne de ce nom.

\- ...Je me suis peut-être trompé sur ton compte, gamin. Excuses moi.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses.

\- Merci beaucoup, Levi.

\- Wouah, je suis flatté. Vous vous êtes souvenu de mon prénom.

\- Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

\- Je plaisantais. Maintenant, vous devriez retourner auprès de votre fils. Mais passez le moi d'abord, s'il vous plait.

\- Entendu.

Le médecin décolla alors le mobile de son oreille et retourna dans la chambre de son fils où -lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte- il vu Eren dans les bras de Shannon. Une vu qui provoqua une drôle de chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Était-il.. content? Heureux de voir son fils dans les bras de la femme qui avait mit tout ceci en oeuvre..? Allez savoir... Le quarantenaire se rapprocha de sa progéniture et lui tendit son téléphone, que le brun prit dans la seconde, laissant un sourire à Shannon qui était ravie de voir le médecin de nouveau dans la chambre. C'était au tour d'Eren de sortir de la chambre et parler à Levi.

\- Eren, c'est toi?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

\- Calmes toi, ne t'en fait pas. Nous avons juste eut une conversation très... mature je dirai. Au fond, il n'est pas si méchant..

\- Levi... j'ai peur... je veux dire... ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'est pas eu de vrai contact avec lui..

\- Je sais, et cela va te paraître étrange au début. Laissez vous juste le temps de réapprendre à vous connaître.

\- Levi... je t'aime tellement..

\- ...Moi aussi je t'aime Eren. Bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Tu me manques... tu me manques à un point Levi..

\- ...Eren, j'ai une autre question en fait..

\- O-Oui..?

\- M'as-tu... réellement embrassé quand... tu à écris la lettre..?

\- Je... et bien c'est à dire que... c'est fort possible.. oui...

\- ...

\- Je suis désolé..!

\- Ne t'excuses pas.. mais... la prochaine fois, fais le quand je suis réveillé.

\- Je... d'a-d'accord.. Dis Levi... j'ai aussi une question..

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que Kuchel à aimé la robe que tu lui a acheté..?

\- Ah, oui. Elle l'a adoré. Et le bleu lui va parfaitement bien.

\- Je suis content. Elle est vraiment belle cette robe.

\- Effectivement. Oh damn. Désolé Eren, je dois retourner en cours... Je t'aime.

\- Ah d'accord.. moi aussi je t'aime, Levi. Passe un bon après midi.

\- Merci beaucoup. Bisou, à plus tard.

Eren eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la sonnerie du lycée de Levi avant que ce dernier ne raccroche. Eren retourna donc dans sa chambre, où Shannon était toujours assise sur le lit du jeune homme et Grisha en train de contempler une nouvelle fois la seule photo de la pièce. C'est alors en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir que le médecin se retourna, s'approchant lentement de son fils totalement confus.

\- Eren, viens avec moi.


	23. Chapitre 23

Le silence était bien présent dans la voiture du père Jaeger. Ni le médecin, ni le fils n'osaient ouvrir la bouche. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt dans leur maison en présence de Shannon, cette dernière dût partir hâtivement, ce qui -au final- arrangeait le médecin qui voulait emmener son fils quelque part. C'est donc comme ceci que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans cette situation quelque peu inconfortable.

Le soleil allait bientôt disparaître, ce qui créait une magnifique couleur dans le ciel, passant du bleu habituel au orange à l'horizon, sans oublier une petite touche de rose entre les deux. Les nuages -peu présent- étaient aussi colorés de façon à rendre cette vue absolument magnifique. Tout ceci accompagné d'un peu de musique classique. Eren ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Au moins, ce n'était pas du rap aux paroles totalement absurdes qui de toute évidence aurait littéralement gâché ce sublime moment de calme. Le piano, c'était la base.

Voilà maintenant vingt minutes que le père et son fils étaient sur la route, en direction d'un endroit qu'Eren avait finalement reconnu. Il lui avait fallu le temps, mais enfin, il savait où son père l'emmenait. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et, à bien y réfléchir, les deux garçons n'y avaient jamais été ensemble. Le jeune homme prenait toujours le train pour s'y rendre, tendit que Grisha... Eren ne savait même pas si son géniteur avait déjà mit les pieds dans cet endroit. Quoi que, il avait bien dû venir, puisqu'il connaissait le chemin.

Le jeune homme regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. De grands prés fleuris majoritairement de Marguerites ou de Tournesols. En voyant ceci, il eut une grande pensée pour le jardin de sa mère. S'il allait aux Etats-Unis, il serait forcé d'abandonner son petit coin de paradis. Ce n'était pas son géniteur qui s'en occuperait de toute manière. Serait-il vraiment capable d'abandonner un lieu qui signifie tant pour lui? Il le fallait. Le brun n'allait pas rester éternellement chez son père...

Au fil des minutes, la route s'était faite plus étroite, et beaucoup fréquenté. Le médecin faisait avancer l'automobile, suivant à la lettre le code de la route. Les deux garçons étaient arrivé au pied d'une colline, où le goudron avait laissé place au sable et aux pierres, formant un chemin praticable sans pour autant rassurer les personnes qui l'empruntaient.

Les secousses que causait ce chemin avait quelque peu réveillé le jeune adulte, qui s'était perdu dans ses plus profondes pensées. Le jeune homme avait pour habitude de prendre ce chemin à pied, le train n'allant pas plus loin que le ville située à dix minutes de marche de l'endroit où les deux garçons allaient bientôt arriver.

Eren pouvait déjà voir des énormes morceau de pierre magnifiquement bien taillés dépasser du mur qui le séparait de la personne qui avait fait de ses jours un véritable paradis : sa mère. Grisha avait alors garé sa voiture sur le terrain en terre et les deux garçons étaient descendus en silence, franchissant l'immense portail du cimetière.

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de guider son père, qui n'avait plus l'air très sûr de lui à présent. Grisha suivit alors son fils qui semblait connaitre le cimetière par cœur. Ce que ne savait pas le médecin, c'est que le jeune homme venait ici tous les trois mois environ. Il venait parler à sa mère, lui racontant ses mésaventures de lycéen, le bonheur de pouvoir s'occuper de son jardin et -plus récemment- son histoire avec Levi. Il en profitait aussi pour changer les fleurs qui se trouvaient sur sa tombe. Toujours les mêmes. Des Azalées. Bonheur et joie d'aimer. Ces fleurs représentaient magnifiquement bien la seule femme qu'Eren avait aimé.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement devant une des pierres tombales possédant une plaque en fer avec pour inscription : "Que ton doux et chaleureux sourire ne se fane jamais. " A la vue de cette inscription, un léger sourire s'afficha sur la figure triste du jeune Jaeger. Du haut de ses treize ans, il avait personnellement demandé à ce qu'on mette une plaque avec ces paroles. C'était le seul souhait qu'il avait, et son père avait accepté. C'était la dernière chose que Grisha avait accordé à son fils avant d'accepter son échange avec l'Amérique.

Le médecin s'était lentement rapproché du morceau de pierre devant lequel c'était arrêté son fils quelques minutes plus tôt. Il baissa alors la tête, découvrant avec peine la tombe de sa femme. Voilà un moment que le vieux n'était pas venu dans ce triste endroit. Et c'était encore plus étrange de venir avec son fils. Il l'examinait. Son expression était devenue neutre. Ni joie, ni tristesse. Le médecin se décida finalement à parler.

\- Carla.. Ma chérie.. ai-je encore le droit de te nommer ainsi? Je n'en sais rien. Comme je ne sais pas si je mérite encore d'être le père de notre seul et unique enfant. Voilà cinq ans que tu nous a quitté, et ces cinq dernières années... j'ai fais n'importe quoi... Je n'ai pas tenu notre promesse... Je suis devenu un être exécrable et notre fils en a payé le prix... J'aimerai dire que je suis désolé, mais de simples excuses ne suffiront jamais à pardonner toutes les horribles choses que j'ai fais subir à notre enfant... Me pardonneras-tu un jour d'avoir brisé notre promesse..? Celle de toujours veiller sur Eren, quoi qu'il arrive... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça... Je n'ai peut-être pas supporté ta mort... Oui... c'est certainement ça... Eren te ressemble tellement Carla... J'aimerai tant qu'il me pardonne...

Plus le médecin parlait, plus le jeune homme à côté de lui était étonné. Grisha parlait comme si son fils n'était pas là. Peut-être était-ce plus simple pour lui ainsi.. Le visage d'Eren s'était soudainement crispé, et il avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les paroles de son père avaient eu beaucoup plus d'effet que ce que Grisha aurait voulu.

\- Tu es sûrement au courant mais... Eren est parti en Amérique... il a trouvé quelqu'un là-bas. Un homme. Levi Ackerman. Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas tellement pour ce genre de relation, surtout aussi jeune mais... je dois aussi avouer que je m'était trompé sur cet Américain. Eren.. pardonne moi aussi pour ça... je me suis rendu compte que ce gamin en valait peut-être bien la peine..

Décidément, de quoi avaient parlé le médecin et Levi pour que le vieux change son opinion sur l'américain? Mystère que le brun n'éluciderait sans doute jamais.

\- J'ai aussi... rencontré quelqu'un.. Carla... Son nom est Shannon. Elle est gentille, intelligente... et c'est aussi grâce à elle si je suis ici aujourd'hui... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas.. après tout, on s'était aussi dit que s'il arrivait malheur à l'un de nous deux, de continuer à vivre et ne pas hésiter à refaire notre vie avec quelqu'un... Me voilà ici, devant toi... avec notre fils, t'annonçant que j'ai respecté au moins une de nos promesse. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure à respecter, et je m'en excuse.. Pardonnes-moi si je ne fais que m'excuser depuis tout à l'heure mais... à vrai dire... je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre...

Eren, déboussolé du discours de son père, ne savait quoi faire. Il avait tant espéré retrouver un jour le Grisha qui ce tenait à côté de lui qu'il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Alors c'était sans son accord que sa main gauche -tremblante- s'était dirigée d'elle même vers la manche droite de son père. Surpris par ce geste, le médecin arrêta de parler, se demandant pourquoi son fils lui tiendrai aussi fermement le bras... Était-ce un premier pas vers le pardon de son fils?

\- Pa...papa...

\- Eren... je te demande pardon... tu n'aurais jamais dû subir tout ça... je savais ce que je faisait et pourtant... je ne me suis pas arrêté... je suis plus digne d'être ton père..

\- Ne dis pas ça papa... on fait tous des erreurs...

\- Ce n'est plus une erreur à ce niveau là Eren... Tu as dix-huit ans maintenant... Je... je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir en Amérique si tu en as envie..

\- Papa...

\- Si la mère de Levi est d'accord, tu pourrais rester chez lui. Au pire des cas, il y aurait Shannon.

\- Papa.. tu... tu es sûr...?

\- Absolument Eren... Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux après tout.

S'en était trop. Le brun n'avait pu se retenir. Il s'était réfugié dans les bras chaleureux de son géniteur. Sensation oubliée mais en aucun cas désagréable. Bien au contraire. Voilà maintenant cinq ans que les bras de son père étaient fermés. C'était un réel bonheur de se retrouver dans cette position, autant pour le fils que pour le père.

\- Papa... c'est si bon de te retrouver...

\- Eren... pardonnes-moi... Je t'aime tellement... Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils. J'aimerai tellement que tout redevienne comme avant..

Il l'avait dit... la phrase qu'Eren ne pensait jamais entendre.. Tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire était de resserrer son étreinte, pleurant silencieusement. Enfin, il venait de retrouvé son père qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années...


	24. Chapitre 24

Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Tout ceci n'était que pure illusion. Rien de ce que venait de dire le médecin n'était vrai. N'est-ce pas? Voilà maintenant cinq ans que le brun vivait dans l'ombre, ignoré par son père. Eren n'existait que lorsque le vieux avait besoin de manger ou boire. Le reste du temps, Grisha n'avait pas de fils. Tant d'années à vivre dans ces conditions... pourquoi s'excuser maintenant?

\- Papa... ces... ces paroles viennent-elles vraiment de toi..? Ou c'est Shannon qui t'as forcé à les prononcer?

\- Shannon n'y ait pour rien. Elle m'a juste aidé à ouvrir les yeux, rien de plus. Pardonnes moi mon fils..

\- ... Tu sais... Je.. je suis sûr que maman est fière de toi... Je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en veux pas...

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Après tout, ta mère a toujours été une femme exemplaire. Elle était un petit bouquet de bonheur qui à donné naissance à une magnifique fleur. Elle était toujours souriante, optimiste, elle nous remontait le moral... Elle était parfaite... Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Malheureusement, ce bouquet s'est fané beaucoup trop vite...

\- Oui...

\- Eren... Acceptes-tu ma relation avec Shannon?

\- ... Oui.. elle est gentille..

\- Serais-tu d'accord si... elle devenait éventuellement... ta belle-mère..?

\- ... Ca ne me dérangerai pas... Et puis... tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux.

\- Tant mieux si tu l'acceptes alors.

\- Et toi..?

\- Comment ça, moi..?

\- Acceptes-tu ma relation avec Levi? Je veux dire... on en a jamais vraiment parlé mais... tu dois bien te douter de quelque chose.. D'ailleurs.. tu en as même parlé à maman tout à l'heure..

\- C'est vrai... disons que j'ai vu la manière dont-il te regarde quand tu as le dos tourné... la même façon que moi quand je regardais ta mère... tout passe par le regard tu sais..

\- Oui, je sais...

\- Quant à votre relation... je ne peux pas te dire que je suis à cent pour cent avec cette idée, ce serait te mentir mais... je ne peux pas m'opposer au choix que fait ton cœur. Et je suis sûr que tu en a déjà parlé à ta mère alors... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter...

\- ...Merci papa... Si on rentrait maintenant... je suis un peu fatigué...

\- Ah bon..? Tu as eu sport en cours aujourd'hui? De toute façon tu as raison, tu as cours demain, il ne faut pas traîner.

\- Non non... j'ai juste eu une journée.. étrangement normale..

\- Ah.. je vois... Bon, allons-y alors. Au revoir ma chérie.

\- A bientôt maman..

Les deux garçons rejoignirent donc la voiture du père Jaeger afin de retourner chez eux. L'atmosphère était beaucoup moins pesante au retour qu'à l'aller. Mais le brun avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer en seulement une journée.

Il avait d'abord passé une journée de cours parfaitement normale : étrange.

Ensuite, Shannon l'attendait devant chez lui alors qu'elle ne venait que les week end : étrange.

Puis il lui avait fait un monologue d'une autre planéte sur sa vie alors qu'il n'aime pas en parler : étrange.

Il avait aussi eut l'envie de se couper les veines en voyant sont père, mais ne l'avait pas fait grâce à l'appel de Levi. Ce dernier avait discuté avec son père : très étrange.

Enfin, le médecin avait emmené son fils au cimetière pour se faire pardonner par sa femme de son horrible comportement envers son fils. Summum de l'étrange.

Enfin... Eren était.. heureux. Oui, c'est ça. Un sentiment de joie l'envahissait. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il ressentait ça en présence de son père. Et il pouvait le dire : cette sensation lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il avait déjà ressentit le bonheur, avec Levi. Mais là, c'était différent. Très différent. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

A force de penser, le père et le fils se retrouvèrent rapidement chez eux. Eren prépara à manger pendant que le médecin alla prendre une bonne douche. Le brun ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mourir d'intoxication alimentaire, sachant que son père n'avait pas touché une casserole depuis cinq ans, voir plus, car avant, c'était la douce Carla qui cuisinait.

Le repas enfin prêt et les deux hommes installés, Eren et Grisha commencèrent à manger en toute tranquillité. Le dîner se termina rapidement, et se fut au tour du jeune homme de prendre une douche avant d'aller enfin se coucher. Il informa bien évidemment par message, sa réconciliation inattendue avec son père à Levi qui avait l'air d'être très heureux pour son correspondant français préféré.

Tendit qu'en France Eren révisait sans cesse à cause de l'approche imminente du Bac, c'était une toute autre histoire en Amérique. Les élèves de Terminale -soit les "Seniors" aux Etats-Unis- étaient en charge de préparer la remise des diplômes qui avait lieu mi-Mai. Il avait déjà acheté la sorte de robe qu'il devrait porté lors de la cérémonie, ainsi que le chapeau qui allait avec. Sa mère l'avait obligé à porter cet habit devant elle. Levi le savait : sa mère était bien plus excitait que lui à l'idée venir à cette cérémonie.

Et puis... quel était l'intérêt d'aller à cette cérémonie si les personnes les plus importantes pour l'américain n'étaient pas au complet. En effet, il manquait quand même trois personnes : Eren, comme vous pouviez vous en douter, parce que l'américain rêver de partager ce moment de joie avec lui. Quand aux deux autres personnes, Levi n'en avait jamais parlé à Eren. Pourtant, il voulait les lui présenter, parce que ces deux personnes comptaient énormément pour le futur diplômé. Farlan et Isabelle.

Ces deux personnes -du même âge que Levi et Eren- avaient été forcé de quitter le pays pour raisons familiales et s'étaient retrouvés -par chance- dans le même lycée au Royaume-Uni. Ceci relevait du miracle. Et malheureusement, Levi n'avait pas souvent de nouvelles d'eux. Mais comme on dit : No news is good news.

Cependant, le jeune américain pensait à eux tous les jours. A vrai dire, il avait vraiment envie de les revoir. Après tout, Isabelle était comme sa petite sœur, et Farlan jouait le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Levi avait eu de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux durant toute sont enfance. Mais... déjà qu'il trouvait qu'un mois sans parler à Eren était long, alors deux ans...

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne se plaignait pas. Il avait effectivement eu la chance de croiser Eren sur le chemin de sa vie, et avait quand même des amis en or. Peut-être un peu trop grand -comme Erwin- ou beaucoup trop extravertie -comme Hanji- mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il les aimait. De tout son cœur.

\- Levi! Are you home?  
/Levi! Es-tu à la maison?/

\- Yeah mom. And you'll never guess!  
/Ouais maman. Et tu ne devineras jamais!/

\- What's going on?  
/Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?/

\- It's Eren! I finally was able to join him!  
/C'est Eren! J'ai finallement pu le joindre!/

\- Oh! That awesome!  
/Oh! C'est génial!/

\- Yeah! You know... I was so scared mom... I never felt like that..  
/Oui! Tu sais... J'ai eu tellement peur maman... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça../

\- I know honey.. But.. It's proof that you're deeply in love with him.  
/Je sais sais chéri.. Mais.. C'est la preuve que tu es profondément amoureux de lui./

Levi ne sut quoi répondre à sa mère. Seulement, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée qui n'échappa pas à Kuchel qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait que son fils avait encore un peu de mal à parler de ses sentiments, alors elle prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son fils avec. Mais elle était heureuse. Parce qu'elle savait qu'Eren était quelqu'un de sincère qui éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour Levi. Elle savait que le jeune français aimait Levi de tout son cœur lui aussi alors... Elle était plus qu'heureuse.


	25. Chapitre 25

Le stress montait de jour en jour en Amérique. Le "D Day" approchait à grand pas. Et -malheureusement d'après lui- il était le major de sa promotion. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas faire le discours interminable de presque fin d'année. Et il était persuadé qu'Erwin allait être le major de cette année. Oh... aurait-il fait exprès de se planter au dernier test?

C'est ainsi que le jeune futur gradué s'enfermait tous les soir depuis une semaine dans sa chambre, essayant désespérément de finir son discours avant la date limite qui était dans une semaine. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire devant cette masse de personne qui allait l'écouter. Il était même un peu effrayé. Les discours n'étaient pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection après tout.

Levi était tellement concentré sur son discours qu'il en avait presque pas entendu son portable sonner. Il sursauta quand il réalisa que son portable émettait cette musique insupportable qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé. Un jour il y penserait... Mais pour l'heure, il fut surpris de voir le nom de son français favoris inscrit sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il s'empressa vite de répondre.

\- Hey Eren, how are you?

\- Je vais bien et toi?

\- Oh désolé, l'habitude de parler anglais. Je vais bien.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Levi... Le son de ta voix te trahi. Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas...

\- Levi. Dis-moi.

\- Je.. et bien... je suis major de ma promotion...

\- Mais.. Mais c'est génial Levi!

\- O-oui mais... de ce fait... je dois faire le discours de fin d'année..

\- Oh... je vois...

\- Eren... je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est horrible! Je suis sûr qu'Erwin se débrouillerait bien mieux que moi pour ça..

\- Ne te sous-estime pas Levi. Je crois en toi moi. Je sais que tu vas faire un discours incroyable. On en parlera dans tous les journaux et... J'en fais trop, c'est ça...?

\- Oui... merci de croire en moi Eren mais... je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je pourrai dire et la cérémonie est la semaine prochaine...

\- A mon avis, tu y pense beaucoup trop et tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer. Repose toi cinq minutes et les idées viendront d'elles-mêmes.

\- Merci de ton conseil Eren. Mais au fait... il est dix-huit heure chez moi. Ce qui veut dire que... Eren. Ça ne va pas de m'appeler à minuit!

\- Mais... c'est l'un des seul moment où je peux t'appeler! Et puis tu m'as bien téléphoné a deux heure du matin l'autre jour! En plus... c'est tellement bien d'entendre ta voix avant de dormir...

\- Donc ma voix t'endort, c'est ça...?

\- J'ai pas dis ça.. C'est juste que.. c'est tellement bien d'entendre la voix de celui qu'on aime avant de dormir... c'est comme si tu étais là... à côté de moi...

\- Eren...

\- J'ai tellement envie de te revoir Levi...

\- Moi aussi.. Je t'aime Eren, dors bien.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Le français raccrocha, sûrement trop fatigué pour continuer la conversation. Mais les paroles du jeune homme étaient restés dans la tête de Levi. Il avait sûrement raison, l'américain devait prendre une pause et arrêter de se prendre la tête pour ce fichu discours pendant cinq minutes. Alors c'est ce que Levi fit, se couchant confortablement dans son lit en pensant à rien d'autre que les jours heureux qu'il avait passé en la présence d'Eren. Faire cela avait don de lui remonter le moral.

Ce que ne savais Levi, c'est qu'il avait raison. Erwin ne voulait pas être le major de sa promotion. Alors sachant parfaitement que l'élève le plus proche de ses résultats était son grand ami Levi Ackerman, il s'était dit que son ami était tout aussi qualifié que lui pour faire ce fameux discours de fin d'année. Par conséquent, le grand blond aux yeux bleus s'était juste relâché pour prendre la seconde place et ainsi faire passer Levi en première position.

La semaine passa bien plus vite que prévu et Levi était en totale panique. Il n'aimait pas parler devant une dizaine de personnes... alors faire un discours devant des centaines de personnes! L'américain rêvait de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de cette planète. Essayer de trouver l'armoire menant à Narnia n'était pas une mauvaise idée...

Enfin, il y était. Les élèves étaient tous assis sur leur chaise, prêts à écouter les paroles du Valedictorian qui se tenait sur la scène installée pour ce jour si spécial. Les familles, professeurs et autres personnages plus ou moins important étaient aussi présent. Plusieurs discours avaient déjà été prononcé et c'était maintenant au tour du jeune Ackerman de se lancer.

\- Hello everyone. I would first like to greet the professors, without whom I wouldn't be there, my comrades and their families. It is a great honor for me to stand in front of you today. But I must be frank with you: I did not want to be the major this year. It seems that someone did not want to have that role too. And yet, I must tell you that it is a real pleasure to be here. Erwin, it was for you.  
When I came here four years ago, I was far from thinking that so much things would change in my life. There have been ups and downs. Moments of joy, of disputes .... But if the high school has taught me something, it's that we must never give up at the slightest problem. And I again thank the high school that allowed me to make one of the most beautiful meeting in my life. Do not change your tradition of making an exchange with France, because it's really a fantastic experience. It must be said too that French food is not bad...  
This year has been particularly difficult. Two people extremely important to me were not there and I fell in love with a person I almost never see. But in spite of that, I knew that my whole future lay on that year ... I never gave up and I continued to work, thinking that I could, thanks to all these efforts, see the people I love one more time. Never let the little cares of life divert you from the right way. Accept the difficulty and you will be able to manage the situation.   
The past four years have surely been the best years of my life, and I am happy because I know my mother is proud of me. As each parent must be proud of their child at this special day. We have all faced a lot of hardship, and this is only the beginning dear comrades but ... let's all forget that for a moment and enjoy together this emblematic day to amuse us like never, because we have all The life before us. And I'm sure we will conquer the world, everyone in our own way.  
Dear fellow graduates, families, professors ... I will never forget this sharing moment with you. Thank you very much for your time. Thank you...

/Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je voudrai d'abord saluer les professeurs, sans qui je ne serai pas là, ainsi que mes camarades et leur famille. C'est un grand honneur de me tenir devant vous aujourd'hui. Mais je me dois d'être franc avec vous : je ne voulais pas être le major de cette année. Il semblerait que quelqu'un n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce rôle aussi. Et pourtant, je dois vous dire que c'est un réel plaisir d'être là. Erwin, c'était pour toi.   
Quand je suis arrivé ici il y a quatre ans, j'étais loin de me douter que tant de choses changeraient dans ma vie. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Des moment de joie, des disputes.... Mais si le lycée m'a apprit quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se décourager au moindre petit problème. Et je remercie encore une fois le lycée qui m'a permit de faire l'une des plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie. Ne changez pas votre tradition de faire un échange avec la France, parce que c'est vraiment une expérience fantastique. Il faut dire que la nourriture française est pas mal aussi..  
Cette année a été particulièrement difficile. Deux personnes extrêmement importante pour moi n'étaient pas là et je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne que je ne vois presque jamais. Mais malgré cela, je savais que tout mon avenir reposait sur cette année alors... je n'ai jamais abandonné et j'ai continué de travailler, en me disant que je pourrai -grâce à tous ces efforts- revoir les gens que j'aime. Ne laissez jamais les petits soucis de la vie vous détourner du droit chemin. Acceptez la difficulté et vous serez capable de mieux gérer la situation.   
Ces quatre dernières années ont sûrement été les plus belles années de toute ma vie, et je suis heureux, parce que je sais que ma mère est fière de moi. Comme chaque parent doit être fier de son enfant en ce jour si spécial pour nous. Nous avons tous affronté beaucoup d'épreuve, et ce n'est que le commencement chers camarades mais... oublions tous ça l'espace d'un instant et profitons ensemble de ce jour emblématique pour nous amuser comme jamais, car nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Et je suis sûr que nous conquerrons tous le monde à notre façon.   
Chers camarades diplômés, familles, professeurs... je n'oublierai jamais ce moment de partage avec vous. Merci beaucoup de votre intention. Merci.../

Au dernière paroles de son discours, Levi eut droit a une "standing ovation" à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Mais il fut tout de même content. Content de sa prestation. La cérémonie était sur le point de finir : c'était l'heure des photos avec les diplômés. Levi tenta donc de retrouver sa mère au milieu de toute cette foule et finit tout de même par la trouver au bout de dix minutes. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir les gens qui accompagnaient Kuchel, et sa réaction fut immédiate : les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à vitesse grand V sans pour autant dévaler ses joues.

\- ... Isabelle... Farlan... What are you doing here...?  
/... Isabelle... Farlan... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici...?/

\- We came to attend your speech obviously! We missed you a lot in what we heard, bro.   
/On est venu assister à ton discours bien évidemment! On t'as beaucoup manqué à ce qu'on a put entendre, frangin./

\- ...That's not true... You could have warned...   
/... Ce n'est pas vrai... Vous auriez pu prévenir.../

\- That wouldn't have been funny!  
/Ça n'aurait pas été drôle!/

\- ... I'm so glad to see you.  
/Je suis content de vous voir./

\- Us too Levi! Are you crying man?   
/Nous aussi Levi! Est-ce que tu pleurs mec?/

\- Shut up Farlan...  
/La ferme Farlan.../

C'est donc après ces émouvantes retrouvailles que la petite famille Ackerman -accompagnés d'Isabelle et Farlan- rentrèrent chez eux, après avoir bien évidemment fait une longue séance photo.


	26. Chapitre 26

Si aux Etats-Unis la remise des diplômes c'était merveilleusement bien déroulée, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose en France. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse cérémonie et -par conséquent- le Bac se rapprochait très dangereusement des élèves de Terminale français. De ce fait, le stress montait petit à petit dans la maison Jaeger. Eren était prêt. Il voulait absolument obtenir son Bac avec mention si possible. Mais il voulait surtout rendre son père et Levi fier de lui.

Alors Eren révisait, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement. En plus des cours, il passait le reste de ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, mémorisant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses dossiers d'anglais ou espagnol, relisant sans cesse ses cours de philo, sans oublier ceux de littérature. Et l'histoire. Ah l'histoire... que dire de cette fabuleuse matière... absolument rien. Les croquis n'étaient définitivement pas son point fort.

Grisha ne savait quoi faire pour soutenir son fils. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se préoccuper de sa progéniture. Et quelle sensation bizarre que de reparler "normalement" à son fils. Il avait oublié ces doux moments en racontant sa journée le soir à table. A vrai dire, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Eren. Il voulait plutôt suivre les conseils de l'américain et y aller tout doucement. Et puis, il fallait dire que le brun n'avait pas trop le temps non plus.

Quand à Shannon, elle était contente. Elle passait tous ses week-end chez les Jaeger. Et Eren voyait bien que cette femme et son père envisageaient une relation sérieuse. En tout cas, pour l'instant, tout roulait comme sur de roulettes. Mais dans un mois, elle retournerait en Amérique. Eren n'avait pas encore prit sa décision. S'il restait en France, il irait sûrement s'inscrire dans une agence d'intérim, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire.

Enfin... si, il avait plusieurs idées en réalité. Son premier choix était de suivre le conseil de Shannon et -dans ce cas- il partirait avec elle en Amérique. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une école de traduction, chose pas facile à faire lorsqu'on s'y prend au dernier moment. Sinon, il aurait bien postulé pour travailler dans une boutique de fleur. Ayant déjà pas mal de connaissances en la matière, il serait fort probable que le jeune brun soit rapidement embauché. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme se concentrait plus sur ses révisions qu'autre chose.

Finalement, la semaine du Bac arriva très rapidement et le jeune français se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait devant son sujet de philo puis d'histoire. Torture extrême. Enfin, ce n'est que de l'histoire-géo, ce n'est pas la fin du monde s'il échouait sur cette épreuve. Il avait plus peur de se louper sur ses oraux. Pour dire, l'oral de français l'année précédente n'avait pas été un grand succès.

Alors quand entra dans la salle de son oral d'espagnol, il fut prit d'une légère crise de panique intérieur, parce que malgré sa peur et son stress, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contrôler son corps. Mais sa respiration le trahissait. Il essaya donc du mieux qu'il pu de ne pas en tenir compte et prépara son oral. Se fut exactement la même chose pour celui d'anglais, même si le brun préférait l'anglais à l'espagnol.

Une fois les différentes épreuves passées, le jeune homme rentra chez lui, anxieux. Il ne savait peut-être pas quoi faire de sa vie mais.... le Bac restait très important. Sans ça... un avenir professionnel est presque compromis, et Eren le savait parfaitement. Seulement, il craignait que son stress ait tout fait foirer. Il avait hésité -voire bégayé- plusieurs fois pendant ses oraux et... comme il le pensait, l'histoire-géo ne lui rapporterait pas un vingt sur vingt. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas planté en philo et en littérature...

Enfin de retour chez lui, le jeune brun eu droit à un accueil plutôt chaleureux puisque son père et Shannon étaient là. Les deux adultes voulaient fêter la fin des examens d'Eren, qui avait été surprit par la présence de sa très probable futur belle-mère puisque -généralement- elle ne venait que les week end. D'ailleurs... que faisait-elle la semaine? Ah... le brun lui demanderait plus tard.

\- Eren ! Alors, racontes-nous !

\- Doucement Shannon. Laisses le poser ses affaires.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison Grisha. Excuses-moi Eren.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas... j'aimerai prendre une douche d'abord.

\- ... Ne serait-ce pas une excuse pour aller appeler ton chéri en douce ?

\- Quoi !? Non ! Pas du tout...

\- Ouais, aller, on va dire que je te crois.

\- Shannon, laisses le un peu respirer voyons.

\- Oui oui, pardon. Je t'en prie Eren, je te laisse tranquille.

\- Merci beaucoup Shannon.

Le jeune français se dirigea donc rapidement dans sa chambre, où il déposa son sac ainsi que son petit gilet. En regardant son bras gauche, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur les marques encore bien trop visibles. Quelle étrange sensation... Il avait encore envie de se couper... parfois... mais il se retenait. D'ailleurs... est-ce que Grisha ou Shannon avaient déjà vu ces marques ? Sûrement pas, ils n'avaient jamais fait de remarques à ce propos.

Eren se décida enfin à aller dans la salle de bain afin de laver don corps de toute cette crasse accumulée durant cette journée d'examens. Une fois terminé, le brun se rhabilla tranquillement, sans oublier de remettre son gilet. Il reprit alors le chemin de sa chambre et regarda son téléphone : dix-huit heure quarante huit. Il envoya un sms à Levi -lui disant que ses examens étaient enfin terminés- et il reposa son portable, sans oublier de regarder son fabuleux fond d'écran, soit Levi en train de dormir.

Enfin, Eren rejoignit les deux adultes qui avaient mis la table et fait à manger. Le brun espérait du plus profond des abysses de son cœur que son père avait laissé Shannon s'occuper de la cuisine. Ils étaient tous bien trop jeune pour mourir. Ils passèrent tous à table pour prendre un apéritif bien mérité.

\- Bon Eren, as-tu décidé de ce que tu allais faire?

Le dénommé Eren tourna la tête et regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Il était tiraillé entre deux possibilités. Cependant, il voulait vraiment aller aux Etats-Unis. Mais il y avait un problème : qui s'occuperait du jardin de sa défunte mère? C'était l'unique raison qui le faisait encore hésiter. De son siège, il contemplait les quelques plantes qu'il arrivait à voir et finalement, il répondit.

\- Pas vraiment Shannon... J'hésite énormément...

\- Eren, je t'ai dis que tu pouvais partir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça papa... qui va s'occuper des fleurs..?

\- Des fleurs? Voyons Eren..

\- Non. Papa... je ne peux pas les laisser.. j'ai fais une promesse à maman...

\- Eren... Je pense que ta mère te dirait aussi de partir.. Après tout, cela fait cinq ans que tu t'occupes à merveille de son jardin. Elle est sûrement très fière de toi alors... Vise plus grand qu'un simple jardin et accomplis tes rêves mon garçon.

\- Papa...

Shannon observait cette magnifique scène. Elle était heureuse qu'Eren se soit réconcilié avec son père. Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux et un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait un tel sourire, et celui-ci rappela que de bons souvenirs au médecin qui avait oublié la joie de voir son fils aussi heureux.


	27. Chapitre 27

Deux semaines plus tard, il était temps pour Shannon et Eren de faire leur valise puisque -en plus- le jeune homme avait eu -avec mention Très Bien- son Bac. Le fait de laisser son père peinait beaucoup le jeune homme. Mais le désir de voir son cher et tendre était bien trop fort. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, ainsi qu'à Kuchel. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir leurs réactions. 

Shannon avait réservé les places d'avion quand Eren s'était enfin décidé à venir aux Etats-Unis avec elle. Elle avait été très attendrit par la scène qui s'était présenté à elle : un Eren souriant comme jamais à personne d'autre que son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut l'envie irrésistible d'immortaliser ce moment, mais elle ne voulait pas le gâcher. Alors elle s'était abstenue de prendre son téléphone et de les photographier. 

Le départ approchait rapidement et le moment de dire au revoir était arrivait. Le médecin allait se retrouver seul un bon bout de temps, mais il s'en fichait. Les retrouvailles ne seraient que plus belles. Et puis, il avait des patient à soigner. Son travail lui prendrait sûrement plus de la moitié de son temps. Alors il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. 

\- Bon... il est bientôt l'heure de partir...

\- Eren, tu as ton passeport? 

\- Oui papa.

\- Ton téléphone?

\- Evidemment. 

\- Tu as..

\- Papa! Calmes-toi... j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars aux Etats-Unis, et il y a Shannon avec moi cette fois alors... No stress. 

\- Oui, je suis désolé. Shannon, appelles moi quand vous êtes arrivés.

\- Pas de problème Grisha. 

Le médecin sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Shannon pour veiller sur Eren. Après tout, la jeune femme s'était rapidement attachée au jeune adulte. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème de veiller sur lui. Et si jamais son petit-ami ne pouvait pas l'héberger, elle se ferait un plaisir de l'accueillir chez elle. 

\- Aller Eren, on y va ou on va louper notre vol.

\- J'arrive Shannon. 

Le jeune homme se réfugia une dernière fois dans les bras de son géniteur avant de s'éloigner lentement et de s'installer dans la voiture de l'américaine. Cette dernière dit également "au revoir" à son amant, sans oublier de l'embrasser tendrement avant de rejoindre Eren dans la voiture, côté conducteur. 

Shannon démarra l'engin à quatre roues et fit un dernier signe à Grisha qui les regardait de la fenêtre de salon. Quant à Eren, il regardait -avec peine dans ses yeux- le jardin de sa mère qu'il allait délaisser un bon moment. Cela lui fendait le cœur, mais sa décision était prise. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et puis d'un côté, son père avait raison : voilà maintenant cinq ans qu'il s'occupait de ce petit coin de paradis. Sa mère ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de l'avoir laissé après tant d'années..

Le trajet bien entamé, les deux personnes présentes dans l'automobile n'avait pas vraiment démarré une conversation. A vrai dire, Shannon était plus concentrée à écouter l'horrible voix de son GPS, tandis qu'Eren scrutait le paysage, les gens ou autre chose qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Intéressante activité..

\- Eren, est-ce que ton chéri sait que tu...

\- Non, il ne le sait pas. Je.. je voulais lui faire la surprise. 

\- Oh, c'est tellement mignon. 

\- Shannon..

\- Quoi? C'est vrai! Je veux dire... Si j'était ton petit-ami, je serai certainement agréablement surprises, et je trouverai ça adorablement mignon. 

\- ... Shannon.. j'ai une question..

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que vous êtes venue faire en France..?

\- Oh... je... et bien... un membre de ma famille est décédé, et j'ai rencontré ton père quelques jours après, alors que j'avais fais tombé mes clefs. Je l'ai donc invité à boire un coup pour le remercier et petit à petit, notre relation a aboutie à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Et franchement, pour l'instant, je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de ton père aussi rapidement. Dis... ça ne te dérange pas j'espère...

\- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Et puis, grâce à vous, j'ai pu renouer les lui avec lui. Merci beaucoup. 

\- Hihi! Ah tiens, on arrive à l'aéroport. 

\- Mais... vous aller laisser votre voiture ici?

\- Oh non non. Une amie a le double de mes clefs. Elle va venir la chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas. 

\- Ah d'accord. Bon, allons-y alors!

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qu'Eren sortit de la voiture et prit sa valise ainsi que celle de Shannon. Le jeune homme avait vraiment hâte d'arriver en Amérique.

Shannon guida le brun à travers l'aéroport afin de faire enregistrer leur bagage, puis ils attendirent tranquillement l'heure de l'embarcation. Un fois assis à leur place dans l'avion, il soufflèrent tous les deux un bon coup. Le surplus de personne avait quelque peu déstabilisé le jeune homme qui avait eu un peu de mal à respirer. Le décollage se fit sans aucun problème, et les deux protagonistes n'avaient plus qu'à attendre d'arriver aux Etats-Unis. 

\- Et toi alors Eren, comment as-tu rencontré Levi déjà?

\- En Octobre dernier. Mon lycée fait un échange avec un lycée d'Amérique, et par chance, mon correspondant fut Levi. Après je ne sait pas pour lui, mais personnellement, ça a été le coup de foudre... je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Et puis... il a tellement été gentil avec moi... et sa mère aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a aidé à tenir bon face à ce que me faisait mon père... je lui dois tellement.. 

\- Quelle belle rencontre... je suis sûr qu'il va être content de te voir.

\- Je l'espère... 

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dis de lui, il n'y a pas de raison d'en douter. Bon... on devrait essayé de dormir un peu, ou tu ne profitera pas de ta journée en arrivant. 

\- Oui, vous avez raison. 

Sur ces mots, la patronne et le jeune adulte arrêtèrent leur discussion et le brun ferma le yeux, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à Levi et sa réaction qu'il aurait quand ils se verraient. Finalement, il réussit à s'endormir jusqu'à l'atterrissage où Shannon le réveilla avec la plus grande des douceur. tous les passagers débarquèrent de l'avion et -par chance- Eren et Shannon retrouvèrent rapidement leur bagages. Ils purent donc directement appeler un taxi.

Shannon demanda au taxi de la conduire tout d'abord là où elle résidait, ayant tout un tas de papiers à remplir pour son entreprise. Ah les papiers... Eren ne voulait plus jamais remplir l'Electronic System for Travel Authorization, soit le "ESTA". Quel calvaire. Enfin bref. Le brun donna l'adresse à laquelle il voulait se rendre et en une heure et demi, il était arrivé à destination. Il prit donc sa valise et s'avança lentement vers l'entrée de la jolie petite maison qui se trouvée devant lui, sans oublié de payer le taxi bien évidemment. C'est donc après tout ceci et une grande inspiration que le jeune homme sonna et attendit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Eren découvrit une femme, un poil plus grande que Levi. Elle possédait de magnifique cheveux charbons qui lui arrivaient un tout petit peu plus bas que les épaule.Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue qui s'accordait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux de même couleurs qui affichaient une expression absolument ravissante, entre l'étonnement et la joie. Puis, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, cette femme sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. 

\- Eren! Is that you? What are you doing here?!  
/Eren! C'est toi? Que fais tu ici?!/

\- Yeah, it's me. It's been a while.  
/Oui, c'est moi. Ca faisait longtemps./

\- Oh, I'm so sorry, Levi went out to buy some bread. He should not be long.  
/Oh, je suis vraiment navrée, Levi est sorti acheter du pain. Il ne devrait plus tarder./

\- That's okay but, Kuchel...  
/C'est bon mais, Kuchel.../

\- You wanna stay there, right? No problem. But you will have to sleep with Levi.  
/Tu veux rester ici, n'est ce pas? Pas de problème. Mais tu devra dormir avec Levi./

\- Really? I can? But... is he okay with that?  
/Vraiment? Je peux? Mais... est-il d'accord avec ça?

\- I think so. After all, he loves you and you love him, right? So don't worry.  
/ Je pense que oui. Après tout, il t'aime et tu l'aime, pas vrai? Donc ne t'inquiètes pas./

\- Thank you...

Kuchel intima par la suite au français d'aller déposer ses affaire dans la chambre à Levi, ce qu'il fit sans se faire répéter. Il se souvenait encore des emplacement de chaque pièce de la maison, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Après tout, il se sentait bien plus chez lui ici qu'en France avant sa réconciliation avec son père. A peine avait-il posé ses affaires qu'il entendit un "Muuuuum, I'm back." suivit d'une réponse qui se traduisait par "Oh, vas voir dans ta chambre mon chéri, il y a une surprise pour toi."

Le français entendit par la suite des pas dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Plus les pas se rapprochaient, plus le stress du brun augmentait. Qu'allait-il dire à Levi? Est ce que l'américain serait vraiment heureux de le voir. Peut-être aurait-il dû prévenir de sa venue... Le bruit de la poignée de la porte sortit Eren de ses pensées et il pu voir que Levi n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours aussi beau... La seule différence à cet instant était les larmes qui étaient montés beaucoup trop rapidement dans les yeux de Levi. 

\- H-hey... Levi...

\- Eren...

\- Tu... tu vas bien...?

\- Espèce d'idiot...

\- Le..Levi..?

\- Espèce d'idiot! Je...! Pourquoi... pourquoi tu es là...

\- Je...

\- Je m'attendais à ne pas te voir pendant des mois... je m'étais préparé à t'attendre, encore et encore.... et tu es là... devant moi...

\- Levi je...

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je voulais que tu sois présent à ma remise de diplôme.. j'aurai pu te présenter Isabelle et Farlan... 

\- Levi...

\- Tu m'a tellement man-...

Plus rien ne sortit de la bouche de l'américain, si ce n'est qu'un gémissement de surprise suite à la capture soudaine de ses lèvres. Eren l'avait coupé dans sa phrase, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire fut de fermer ses yeux et d'agripper ses mains dans le dos du français, tandis que les bras d'Eren s'enroulèrent autour dans hanches de Levi. Leurs cœurs battaient comme jamais, et leurs lèvres mouvaient en parfaite harmonie. C'était l'instant le plus merveilleux qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux jusqu'à présent.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.. Levi.

\- Eren...

\- Je t'aime... Levi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur..

\- Moi... moi aussi Eren... Je t'aime.


	28. Chapitre 28

Le soleil commençait à peine à montrer le bout de son nez que l'américain à la chevelure noire fut réveillé. Le plus doux des réveils depuis longtemps. C'était évident, puisque non seulement les rayons de l'astre du jour n'éblouissaient pas encore, mais en plus de ça... il se trouvait dans les bras de l'abrutit qui avait failli le faire pleurer la veille.

En effet, alors qu'il revenait tranquillement du boulanger à quelque pas de chez lui, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver l'homme qu'il rêvait de voir depuis des mois dans sa chambre, accompagné d'une valise. Tu parle d'une surprise... Kuchel aurait dû lui dire : "Oh, vas voir dans ta chambre mon chéri, il y a une ÉNORME surprise pour toi." Oui... cela sonnait mieux aux oreilles du diplômé.

Profitant du lourd sommeil de son petit-ami, Levi en profita pour se venger de la dernière fois. Il fit alors en sorte de se lever sans réveiller La belle aux bois dormant et attrapa aussi discrètement que possible son téléphone. Il déverrouilla l'engin et alla dans l'application "appareil photo". Puis, veillant à avoir mis le portable en mode vibreur et sans oublier d'enlever le flash, Levi prit en photo son "Brat" comme il aimait l'appeler. Enfin, il aurait une photo de son copain en train de dormir.

Mais sa vengeance ne s'arrêta pas là. Alors, délicatement, l'américain se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du français et ne bougea plus, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part d'Eren. Quand il constata que ce dernier dormait encore profondément, Levi se pencha légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il ne fit aucun geste brusque et -une fois satisfait- il se retira doucement. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et -n'ayant aucune envie de se lever- il se replaça tranquillement dans les bras chaud d'Eren.

Ce n'est que vers dix heure que les yeux du français s'ouvrirent, difficilement dû aux intenses rayons du soleil qui avait continué sa course dans le ciel depuis que Levi s'était réveillé. Eren sentit alors quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- dans ses bras, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il sentit les doux cheveux de l'américain lui chatouiller le torse. Il ne rêvait pas, il était bel et bien en Amérique, avec Levi dans ses bras. Il venait d'avoir le réveil le plus parfait du monde.

Le brun ne voulait pas réveiller le propriétaire du lit dans lequel il avait dormi, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de réfugier son nez dans les cheveux de Levi. Ce dernier -s'étant rendormi- se réveilla de nouveau. Il sentit Eren le serrer un peu plus contre lui, humant le parfum que dégageaient ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le doudou du jeune français.

Ah... l'américain n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Eren était bel et bien chez lui. Il avait tellement été surpris la veille. Il avait hésité entre lui mettre une gifle monumentale ou lui sauter dans les bras et ne plus le lâcher. Il avait choisit aucune de ces deux options et avait commencé à parler. Mais il fut bien vite arrêté par le français qui l'avait embrassé... Ah... ce baiser... il s'en souviendrait certainement toute sa vie.

Suite à cette action, ils étaient descendus rejoindre Kuchel afin de l'aider dans la préparation du dîner. Après tout, Eren se devait d'aider un maximum dans les tâche ménagères s'il voulait rester ici. Enfin, c'est de cette façon qu'il s'était auto-éduqué durant ces cinq dernières années. Du coup, ils mangèrent tous les trois, heureux de se retrouver après tant de temps.

Après avoir aidé à ranger tout le désordre qui était présent sur la table, Eren fila prendre sa douche, vite suivit de Levi qui s'était surprit à vouloir observer son petit-ami pendant qu'il se douchait. Enfin, cela devait être une réaction parfaitement normal... seulement... s'était la première fois que le jeune diplômé ressentait le besoin de voir le corps d'Eren.. Ah... les hormones...

Levi ne fit rien et alla tranquillement prendre sa douche, puis il rejoignit Eren et sa mère dans le canapé pour regarder un bon film. En effet, il était très passionnant, la preuve était qu'Eren n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de l'écran. Mais un détail des plus important n'avait pas échappé à Kuchel : les deux garçons -qui s'étaient installés à côté- ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main de tout le film. Et elle avait même remarqué que son fils avait jeté des petits regards discrets vers le français. Discrets... pas tant que ça tout compte fait.

C'est donc après ce bon film que tout le monde partit se coucher. La chambre de Kuchel était au rez-de-chaussé, tandis que celle de Levi se trouvait à l'étage. Arrivé en haut, l'américain s'était jeté littéralement sur son lit, faisant sourire Eren qui avait trouvé se comportement bien trop enfantin venant de la part de son amoureux. Finalement, Levi s'était mit en pyjama, tout comme Eren et il s'étaient installés confortablement sous la légère couverture que possédait l'américain. Le réveil vous le connaissez.

\- ... Eren.... je ne suis pas une peluche...

\- Levi... Pardon... je t'ai réveillé... c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Ce n'est rien... si seulement tu pouvais me réveiller tous les jours de cette manière...

\- Tu es très fleur bleue ce matin Levi... C'est mignon..

\- Tais-toi... si on allait déjeuner plutôt.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent tranquillement prendre leur petit déjeuné. Kuchel était déjà partie travailler et avait tout préparé pour les deux garçons. Il n'avaient juste à s'asseoir et déguster tranquillement le repas que leur avait fait la mère de Levi. Leur journée passa rapidement. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose. Juste une petite balade dans le quartier afin de familiariser une nouvelle fois Eren à cet environnement. Le soir arriva très vite et Kuchel rentra à la maison.

\- I'm home!  
/Je suis rentrée!/

A sa plus grande surprise, lorsque la secrétaire eut fini de poser toute ses affaires et qu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle découvrit une table magnifiquement bien mise. Le repas était déjà préparé, il n'y avait plus qu'à passer à table. Elle fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son fils et de son compagnon.

\- Hey mom, how are you?  
/Hey maman, comment vas-tu?

\- Fine! But... is it you who... did that?   
/Bien! Mais... est-ce toi qui... a fais tout ça?/

\- Well I... put the table and Eren cooked.  
/Eh bien, j'ai mis la table et Eren a cuisiné./

\- Wouah.. Well, thank you guys.  
/Wouah... et bien, merci les garçons./

\- You don't have to thank us Kuchel, it's totally normal.  
/ Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier Kechel, c'est totalement normal./

Sans plus de parole, les trois personnes présentes dans la cuisine passèrent à table afin de déguster le fabuleux repas qu'Eren avait préparé, avec tout de même la participation de Levi. Kuchel était plus que ravie. Il était vrai que Levi n'était pas un cordon bleu,alors il ne préparé à manger que très rarement.

\- Eren, you cook very well!  
/Eren, tu cuisine très bien!/

\- Ah, thank you Kuchel.  
/Ah, merci Kuchel./

\- Tell me, what did you plan to do after the holydays?  
/Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire après les vacances?/

\- Hum... I don't really know...  
/Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment.../

\- I see... don't worry, you have time.  
/Je vois... ne t'en fais pas, tu a le temps./

Le repas se termina sur ces paroles. La table fut vite débarrassée et les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la chambre de l'américain. Elle était parfaitement rangée, comme à chaque fois que le français mettait un pied dedans. Eren s'assit alors sur lit de Levi qui le rejoignit bien vite. Et pile à ce moment, le téléphone du brun vibra.

\- Oh, c'est Shannon.

\- Vas-y, lis le message.

\- Okay.

De Shannon : 16/07/17, 9 p.m  
Hey Eren, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi! Je suis allée à la Fac de lettres de New York et comme je suis pas mal connue -sans me vanter..-, ils ont accepté facilement ma requête! Tu es inscrit Eren! C'est génial! Bon, je te laisse. Si tu as des questions, appelles moi!!

\- Oh my god, Levi...

\- Wouah.. c'est... just awesome Eren!

\- Oui.. c'est vrai... je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Aller, viens dans mes bras.

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement. Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il avait lu... c'était bel et bien réel. Il devait absolument remercier Shannon pour ça. Mais alors que le français réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remercier sa sauveuse, l'américain lui captura ses lèvres. Il ne refusa point le baiser et y répondit avec joie. Décidément... sa vie devenait bien trop belle selon lui...


	29. Chapitre 29

Un mois de vacances passe relativement. Surtout lorsque l'on s'occupe presque tout les jours. Zoo, parc d'attraction, balade à la campagne, journée piscine, soirée bowling, spectacles à Broadway... Eren et Levi avait passé le plus de temps possible ensemble pendant ce mois de Juillet. Et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ils le sentaient tous les deux : leurs sentiments étaient vrais, authentiques. S'était l'amour véritable. 

Eren avait eu le temps de remercier Shannon pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui : la fac, son père... Elle était vraiment un ange à ses yeux. Oui, un ange venu du ciel pour embellir sa misérable vie. Et il pensait de même pour Levi. Enfin non... Levi était quand même bien au dessus. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, le peu de personnes qu'il avait laissé entrer dans son cœur étaient toutes gentilles et franches avec Eren. 

Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège ensemble, Mikasa lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Mais elle avait accepté le fait qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait apprit le pourquoi de son refus, et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Chacun naissait différemment et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il en était de même pour Armin. Le blond l'avait plus ou moins su en début de Troisième. Il avait bien vu les nombreux regards que le brun faisait au prof d'Art Plastique qui -selon Armin- était le seul professeur potable de ce stupide collège. Il avait souvent remarqué les rougeurs sur les joues de son ami lorsqu'ils se rendaient en salle d'Art Plastique. Il avait même pensé à l'éventualité qu'Eren ait fait des "choses" avec son prof. Mais le brun lui avait certifié qu'il ne se passait strictement rien entre lui et son professeur. 

En pensant à eux, Eren se dit qu'il serait peut-être tant de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait des mois, peut-être même des années qu'il ne les avaient pas vu. Mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées en seulement quelques mois qu'il les avait complètement mit de côté. 

\- Eren, je peux te parler?

\- Oui Levi? 

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si... Isabelle et Farlan viennent passer quelques jours à la maison? En plus, tu aurais l'occasion de les rencontrer. 

\- Justement.. je voulais te demander... Est ce que je peux demander à mes deux meilleurs amis de venir..s'il peuvent..? 

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Le mieux, ce serait qu'ils viennent en même temps qu'Isabelle et Farlan. 

\- Merci beaucoup Levi! Je vais aller leur demander!

Le jeune brun embrassa chastement son petit ami et prit rapidement son téléphone afin de contacter Armin et Mikasa. Il n'avait peur que d'une chose : leur réaction après tant de temps passé sans donner de nouvelle. Finalement, le brun se décida à appeler Armin en premier. Et, heureusement, le blond décrocha rapidement.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Armin Arlert, ami que vous avez lâchement abandonné pendant plusieurs mois sans aucun scrupule, veuillez laisser un message après le BIP sonore: BIIIIIIP. .... C'était pas mal, hein? 

\- C'était parfait Armin. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un message avec des paroles plus vraies que celui-ci. 

\- Malheureusement...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Tu penses que Mikasa m'en veux aussi..?

\- Elle est à côté de moi, et elle ne t'en veux pas. Elle ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir. Par contre moi... de simples excuses ne suffiront pas. 

\- Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner alors...? 

\- ... Je veux qu'on se voit. 

\- Pour tout te dire, c'était pour ça que je t'appelais à la base. 

\- Super, après demain chez toi?

\- Ça ne va pas être aussi facile... 

\- Comment ça? 

\- Je... je suis actuellement aux Etats-Unis...

\- ....WHAT? Oh my god!

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de venir... la semaine prochaine...? Je sais que les vols sont chers mais..

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eren, on va se débrouiller. On se voit la semaine prochaine alors.

\- Pas de problème. Et passe le bonjour à Mikasa aussi. J'ai hâte de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi! Aller, à bientôt!

Voilà une bonne chose qui était faite. Le brun était soulagé. Ses amis n'étaient "pas trop" fâchés contre lui et il allait les voir dans une semaine.. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Bien sûr, le brun envoya tous les détails par message comme l'adresse de Levi ou autres futilités de ce genre. Le jeune brun retourna auprès de son petit ami qui l'attendait dans le salon, tranquillement assit dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé.

\- Tu en veux aussi? L'eau est encore chaude.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irai me servir. J'ai appelé Armin, ils viennent la semaine prochaine.

\- En même temps que Farlan et Isabelle? 

\- Oui, comme tu me l'as demandé. 

\- C'est super. Par contre, je ne sais pas où on va dormir, je n'ai q'une chambre d'amis. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va se débrouiller. Bon, je vais me servir une tasse de thé. Tu en veux une autre?

\- Pourquoi pas.

L'américain tendit sa tasse vide à Eren qui partit la remplir d'eau chaude, n'oubliant pas de mettre le petit sachet de thé dans la tasse. Il l'avait remarqué déjà la première fois qu'il était venu : Levi était un grand consommateur de thé noir. Le brun rapporta la tasse à son propriétaire, sans oublier la sienne au passage, et s'assit lui aussi sur le sofa du salon. 

\- Ta mère est d'accord pour accueillir autant de monde d'un coup? 

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, elle ne reste pas longtemps à la maison comme tu as pu le remarquer. 

\- Oui c'est vrai... d'ailleurs... son boulot, ça va mieux?

\- Un peu mieux. Disons que son boss l'a traite un peu moins comme une chienne. 

\- Ah, c'est déjà ça... Et toi au fait... que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine..?

\- Je continus mes études... dans la fac de droit de New York..

\- C'est génial! Je veux dire... tu sais ce que tu veux faire au moins..

\- Mais... toi aussi n'est ce pas?

\- Oui. Enfin.. plus ou moins. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Et personne ne te connais ici alors... Tu vas pouvoir te faire des amis.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. 

\- J'ai toujours raison, brat. 

\- Ouais, je te crois...

\- Encore de l'ironie? Décidément... tu adores ça.

\- Yeah, I love it.   
/Ouais, j'adore./

\- Oh, what a beautiful accent.  
/Oh, quel bel accent./

\- Haha, very funny. Really.  
/Haha, très drôle. Vraiment.

\- No, for real! I love your accent.. But we do not often speak English when we are together.   
/Non, pour de vrai! J'aime ton accent... mais nous ne parlons pas souvent Anglais ensemble./

\- Ah... that's true...   
/Ah... c'est vrai.../

Les deux garçons attendirent tranquillement le retour de Kuchel afin de manger tous les trois ensembles. Leurs soirées étaient devenues un quotidien qu'Eren appréciait beaucoup. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait vraiment l'impression de passer du temps "en famille". Il avait totalement oublié cette sensation. Parce même après s'être réconcilié avec son géniteur, ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de soirées ensemble.

\- Mom, Isa and Farlan will come next week. And also, there will be two Eren's friends.  
/Maman, Isa et Farlan viendront la semaine prochaine. Et aussi, il y aura deux amis d'Eren./

\- Oh, no problem, that's cool.  
/Oh, pas de problème, c'est cool./

\- Great, thank you.  
/Super, merci./

L'américaine fit un grand sourire à son fils ainsi qu'à Eren. Cette femme était vraiment gentille. Elle avait su élever son fils comme il le faillait. Parce qu'être trop gentille n'était pas forcément une bonne chose dans l'éducation d'un enfant. Mais Levi n'était pas un de ces gosses qui se croyaient tout permis, et heureusement!

A la suite de cette soirée, les jours défilèrent rapidement, et il était tant pour les quatre invités d'arriver.


	30. Chapitre 30

Alors qu'en France le soleil était au plus haut qu'il pouvait être, il ne faisait que montrait le bout de son nez en Amérique. Mais cela devait faire une bonne heure que le français était réveillé, regardant amoureusement son petit ami qui était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Eren tenta difficilement de se lever lorsque le téléphone de Levi retentit. 

C'était Farlan qui informait son meilleur ami de son arrivé qui aurait lieu dans environ trente minutes. Eren fut très étonné que Farlan et Isabelle arrivent aussi tôt. Mais quelque chose avait interpellé le brun. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué... Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas souvent le portable de son copain entre les mains... mais il était actuellement le fond d'écran de Levi. Quand avait-il prit cette photo de lui en train de dormir? Ils auraient une petite discussion plus tard. 

Pour l'instant, Eren se dirigea dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche afin de se réveiller correctement, parce qu'il était quand même six heure vingt-trois, soit relativement tôt. Après s'être lavé, le brun descendit à la cuisine et trouva Kuchel qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Good morning Kuchel. 

\- Oh Eren, did you sleep well?   
/Oh Eren, tu as bien dormi?/

\- Yes, thank you. And you?  
/Oui, merci. Et vous?/

\- Yeah. Oh, I've got to go.  
/Oui. Oh, je dois y aller./

\- Kuchel, Levi's friends arrive in thirty minutes.  
/Kuchel, les amis de Levi arrivent dans trente minutes./

\- Okay, that's great! See you tonight!  
/Ok, c'est super! A ce soir!/

La mère de Levi partit rapidement en regardant sa montre. Elle ne devait pas être très en avance apparemment. Eren déjeuna tranquillement avant d'allé se poser dans le canapé. Il alluma ensuite la télévision et attendit sagement que les amis de Levi arrivent... ou que Levi se réveille.. au choix. Et finalement, se fut Farlan et Isabelle qui arrivèrent avant que la Belle au bois dormant ne se réveille. Du coup, Eren alla les accueillir. 

\- Hey Lev-.. Oh, sorry, you must be... Eren, right?  
/Hey Levi-.. Oh, désolé, tu dois être... Eren, n'est ce pas?/

\- Exactly. Nice to meet you.  
/Exactement. Ravi de vous rencontrer./

Les deux arrivant entrèrent dans la demeure après avoir eu l'autorisation d'Eren. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'excusa de l'absence de Levi, et proposa même d'aller le réveiller. Les deux amis de l'américain refusèrent, se rappelant qu'étant plus jeune, Levi ne dormait que très peu. Alors autant le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il arrive à dormir. Mais finalement -au bout d'une dizaine de minutes- Levi arriva dans le salon, surpris de voir ses meilleurs amis. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils arrivent aussi tôt. 

Isabelle entama la conversation avec son "frère", Farlan et Eren bien sûr. Cette fille était une vrai pile électrique, même le matin, ce qui avait dont d'agacer Levi qui faisait comme si de rien n'était évidemment. Pendant qu'ils parlaient Eren avait appris beaucoup de chose : comment le trio américain s'était connu, les raisons du départ de Farlan et Isabelle au Royaume-Uni, comment se passait leur vie là-bas.... Ils parlaient même français! 

C'est donc pendant cette longue mais intéressante discussion que la sonnette retentit. Eren se leva et se dirigea d'un pas assez rapide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En ouvrant cette dernière, il aperçut vaguement une chevelure blonde avant que quelqu'un ne se jette dans ses bras, le faisant tomber en arrière. C'est sans grande surprise que le brun découvrit une jeune fille de sa taille, les cheveux d'un noir semblable à celui de son petit ami et portant une écharpe rouge malgré la chaleur qui commençait à arriver.

\- Mikasa... tu m'étouffes...

\- Oh.. excuses moi Eren... ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu..

\- C'est vrai.. ça me fait très plaisir de vous voir. Armin...

\- Oui? 

\- ... Allez, viens. je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me faire un câlin.

\- ... Espèce de banane trop mûre...

Le blond s'approcha donc de la "banane trop mûre" et de Mikasa qui s'étaient relevés entre temps et Eren ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir son meilleur ami. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de câlin. Et entendre ce vieux surnom avait fait battre le coeur du brun. Quelle idée stupide d'avoir laissé son acolyte l'appeler 'banane trop mûre" juste parce que le jeune Jaeger était brun, tandis qu'Armin s'était auto-proclamé "Banane" en raison de sa chevelure dorée. Vraiment enfantin..

Finalement, la rencontre entre les deux nouveaux arrivant et les deux amis de Levi se passa plutôt bien. Même très bien en réalité. Les deux duo n'avaient qu'un seul but : voir leur "chef" le plus heureux possible. Les présentation se firent rapidement et Armin en profita pour questionner Eren au sujet de son père. Le brun lui sourit, affirmant que tout allait bien grâce à l'intervention de Shannon et Levi. 

\- Mais dis-moi Eren..

\- Oui Isabelle..?

\- Tu as à l'air... assez proche de mon frangin.. pas vrai?

\- Comment.. je... 

Le brun était surpris et extrêmement embarrassé. Les rougeurs de ses joues le trahissaient. Levi n'avait rien dit de leur relation à Isabelle et Farlan? Quoi que... il n'avait rien dit non plus à Mikasa et Armin... Allaient-ils se mettre en colère? 

Leevi n'avait rien dit, et son visage était impassible. Aucun émotion qui pourrait trahir sa gène était sur son visage. Il allait donc laisser son petit ami se débrouiller avec les quatre personnes qui les regardaient les yeux remplient d'interrogation. Au fond... il aimait voir Eren rougir jusqu'aux oreilles... cela le rendait... irrésistiblement craquant. 

\- Je... comment dire... c'est une très longue histoire..

\- Eren, tu sors avec Levi, n'est-ce pas?

La voix d'Armin avait résonné dans la tête du brun. Il avait oublié à quel point soon meilleur ami était fort en déduction. Tous les regards étaient sur Eren. Même son petit ami avait posé les yeux sur lui. Ils attendaient tous, impatient d'entendre la réponse qu'allait dire le français. Réponse qui se fit désirer, mais qui arriva tout de même. 

\- ... Oui. Levi est mon petit ami. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dis...

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Officiellement : depuis 1 mois et quelques jours.

Il y eut un grand silence, le genre de silence assez gênant. Mais heureusement, les voix joyeuses des amis de Levi et Eren retentir dans le salon, exprimant leur joie de les savoir ensembles et surtout... heureux. 

Tous avaient convenu que Farlan, Isabelle, Armin et Mikasa resteraient une semaine chez Levi. Durant cette semaine, beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu, et ils avaient tous profité d'être réuni afin de créer des souvenirs inoubliables. Evidemment, Levi et Eren furent ravi de voir que leur amis s'entendaient à merveille. 

La semaine se déroula plutôt rapidement. Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite lorsque l'on s'amusait. Ils avaient fait tous ce qu'ils avaient eu la possibilité de faire : promenade à Central Park, visite des rues de New York, shopping... le groupe d'amis n'avait eu guère le temps de se reposer. Et encore... 

Les six presque-adultes avaient très peu dormit durant cette semaine, préférant jouer et discuter à la place. Mais tout de même, ils avaient trouvé une solution au manque de place. Isabelle et Farlan avait dormi dans la chambre de Levi. Mikasa et Armin s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre d'ami. Enfin, Eren et Levi s'étaient appropriés le canapé. 

C'était Vendredi soir. Ou plutôt Samedi matin. Dans quelques heures, tout redeviendrai calme et tranquille. Armin et Mikasa retourneraient en France tandis qu'Isabelle et Farlan repartiraient pour le Royaume-Uni. Mais pour l'heure, seuls le couple était encore réveillé. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas que leur compagnons s'en aillent. Allez savoir.. 

\- Eren... tes amis sont vraiment géniaux.

\- Les tiens aussi. Je suis content d'avoir passé une semaine aussi fantastique. 

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi je suis content. Dis Eren...j'ai feuilleté le livre que tu as amené.. sur les plantes... Pourquoi il y a une fleur fanée dedans..?

\- C'est... c'est une des tulipes que tu m'a offerte... J'aime la regarder et me dire... "bordel... il existe vraiment de merveilleuses personnes sur cette putain de planète..." Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir offert ce bouquet de tulipes..

\- Pourquoi..? Je veux dire... tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. 

\- Bien sûr que si! Je... en m'offrant ces fleurs... tu m'as redonné espoir... tu m'as sauvé la vie Levi, que tu le veuilles ou non... Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça... 

\- N'exagères pas... N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose..

\- Je ne pense pas... et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. 

Le brun s'approcha furtivement du visage de sont correspondant avant de sceller leurs lèvres. En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux ces derniers jours.. 

\- Levi... pourquoi restes-tu avec moi...?

\- Je dirai que... chaque fleur à besoin de rayons de soleil pour "vivre".

\- ... C'est beaucoup trop mignon ce que tu viens de dire... 

Levi ne tenu pas compte de la dernière phrase de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément, mouvant ses lèvres au même rythme que le brun. Il vint alors chatouiller les lèvres d'Eren du bout de sa langue, incitant ce dernier à accepter l'invitation et mêler sa langue à celle de Levi. Prit d'une soudaine bouffé de chaleur, l'américain retira son t-shirt, le balançant au pied du canapé, et en fit de même pour celui d'Eren. Soudainement mal à l'aise, le français stoppa tout mouvement et s'écarta doucement, allant se vautrer sur le canapé dans lequel il dormait depuis maintenant une semaine. 

\- Eren, il y a un problème...?

\- Si... si les autres se réveillent...

Il mentait. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu. La façon dont Eren avait regardé son bras gauche décoré de cicatrices plus ou moins visibles. Il se tenait le bras. Il ne voulait pas que Levi le voit. Il avait honte. Levi le savait. Alors l'américain vint s'asseoir avec douceur sur les cuisses du brun, prenant en même temps son visage rosi entre ses mains et planta ses iris bleutés droit dans celles émeraudes de son copain. 

\- Eren. N'est pas honte. Tu es beau. Tu es très beau.

\- Levi...

Le jeune homme au cheveux de jais vint entourer le torse de son petit ami de ses bras, et le serra délicatement. Ce câlin était tendre, affectueux, mignon. Ce moment était purement et simplement magique... jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de passer ses doigts sur les flan de Levi.. Endroit que l'américain craignait de tout son être. Prit au piège, il ne pu se retenir de rire sous la torture que les infligeait Eren.

\- Pou...pourquoi..! Arrêtes... Eren, s'il te plait..!

\- Vengeance. 

\- Ven..vengeance..? 

\- Tu... tu ne m'as pas dis que tu m'avait pris en photo pendant mon sommeil. 

\- Comment.. mais..

\- Je l'ai vu en début de semaine. Tu ne m'as rien dis, alors je me venge. Hehe! 

\- Espèce de...

Levi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que de douce lèvres s'emparèrent de siennes. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'essayer de dormir un peu pour être en forme pour le départ de leur amis.


	31. Chapitre 31

\- Hey... vous croyez qu'il faut les réveiller..?

\- Je ne sais pas Farlan... tu en penses quoi Mikasa?

\- Et bien... on part que dans trois heures alors... on peut peut-être les laisser dormir.

\- Oui mais... 

\- Mikasa a raison Isabelle. Ils avaient l'air plutôt fatigué en plus. Laissons-les se reposer un peu plus. Je sais! Allons leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner! 

\- Bonne idée! 

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc dans la cuisine afin de mettre leur plan à exécution, laissant les deux tourtereaux allongés sur le canapé, Eren serrant Levi dans ses bras. Quelle adorable vision les Quatre Fantastiques avaient eu en arrivant dans le salon, pensant que le petit couple était réveillé. Tous avaient eu un petit sourire en voyant cette scène beaucoup trop mignonne. Mais bien entendu, Armin devait avoir une conversation avec son meilleur ami avant de partir. 

Tous s'afféraient à la préparation du meilleur petit déjeuné jamais servi. Ils voulaient tous faire plaisir une dernière fois à Levi et Eren avant de partir et ne plus se revoir avant une durée indéterminée. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, la joie du petit groupe d'amis diminuait. Alors ils s'occupaient l'esprit du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, notamment en cuisinant. 

Dans le salon, le calme régnait. Aucun des deux jeune homme n'avaient l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Mais s'était sans compter sur la lumière provenant de la cuisine qui venu chatouiller la peau du français. Ses yeux alors s'ouvrirent très lentement, avant de papillonner afin de s'habituer au rayons agressif du soleil. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qui se trouvait dans ses bras : un Levi profondément endormi, agrippant ses mains au t-shirt sombre du français. 

Le premier reflex d'Eren -après avoir sourit- fut d'embrasser délicatement son petit ami sur le front, provoquant un léger grognement de la part de l'américain. Adorable était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du brun. Seulement, il fut dérangé dans ses pensée par un étrange bruit de fond. Mais il ne fallu que quelques secondes au brun avant de reconnaître les voix de ses amis. Ils étaient certainement dans la cuisine. 

\- Levi... hey... il faut se réveiller..

\- ...

\- Levi... come on..

\- ... what...

\- Réveilles-toi, les autres sont déjà debout.

\- Hmm... il est quelle heure...?

\- Neuf heure. Les autres partent dans deux heures et demi. 

\- Déjà... 

\- Oui... donc allons en profiter un maximum!

\- Yeah... Eren..?

\- Oui, qui a t-il?

\- ... I.. I want a... "good morning kiss"...  
/...Je.. Je veux un... bisou matinal.../

\- Haaaa... Okay, come here...  
/Haaaa... Okay, viens là.../

Le brun posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Levi et vint sceller leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent plutôt rapidement et s'habillèrent avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Une fois arrivés, le couple salua leurs amis et aidèrent à finir de préparer le petit déjeuné avant de passer à table. 

Voilà que se trouvait sur la table un véritable petit déjeuné anglais! Oeufs, bacon, toast et autres. Les personnes présentes avaient de quoi se remplir la panse. Petit déjeuné à part, tous étaient ravis de pouvoir discuter une dernière fois comme ceci, bien que la conversation tournait principalement autour du même sujet : Levi et Eren. 

Le français avait fortement rougi en apprenant qu'il avait été vu serrant Levi dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Quant à Levi, il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son envie de meurtre. Il voyait bien comment Isabelle le regardait. Ces yeux provocateurs.. voilà un moment qu'il n'y avait pas fait face. Mais il devait contrôler ses émotions. Il ne craquerait pas devant les amis de son petit copain. Pas en les connaissant depuis seulement une semaine. 

Mais malgré ça, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Parce qu'ils savaient que le temps était compté. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas éternellement ensemble. Alors ils en profitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. A quoi bon se disputer pour un simple regard alors qu'il y avait tellement plus grave dans la vie... Et puis, Levi savait que la rouquine ne faisait ça que pour l'embêter. 

Le petit déjeuné terminé, il fallu bien évidemment nettoyer tout désordre que le petit groupe d'adolescent avait mit. C'était donc avec application que tous se mirent au travail, sous les ordres de Levi qui était le seul qui trouvait cette tâche divertissante. C'était Levi quoi. Suite à ça, les quatre invités partirent chacun dans leur chambre faire leurs valises pendant qu'Eren et Levi faisaient le ménage dans le salon. Il fallait bien que le couple remettent leurs affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce dans la chambre à Levi. 

Finalement, le temps avait passé plus rapidement que prévu et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un taxi, en direction de l'aéroport. Une fois là-bas, le silence avait régné un bon moment avant que le plus petit des deux blond présent -soit Armin- ne prenne la parole. 

\- Merci beaucoup Levi de nous avoir accueilli chez toi aussi longtemps. C'était vraiment cool de faire ta connaissance, ainsi que celle d'Isabelle et Farlan. 

\- Oui, merci beaucoup frangin. C'était une semaine géniale! J'étais aussi ravi de vous rencontrer les français! 

\- Tout le plaisir était pour Levi et moi. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir passé une semaine entière avec vous.

\- Eren a raison, tout le plaisir était pour nous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, on refera bientôt ça. 

\- C'est clair! Bon... c'est l'heure du gros câlin collectif! 

Tous eurent un petit rire avant d'écouter les sages paroles de la rouquine et de se prendre dans les bras tous ensemble. Chaque personne qui passait à côté d'eux esquissait un petit sourire sous cette scène qui donnait du baume au cœur. Dire "Au revoir" n'était pourtant pas chose aisée, surtout lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas le durée pendant laquelle ils ne se verraient pas.. 

C'était avec un pincement au cœur qu'ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte géante. Les premiers à partirent furent Farlan et Isabelle, qui faisait de grands signes d'au revoir au reste du groupe. Ce fut ensuite au tour des français qui imitèrent les gestes que faisait la rouquine quelques minutes plus tôt. Par chance, il y avait deux avions, un direction la France, l'autre partant pour l'Angleterre. Alors en voyant que les horaires de départ n'étaient espacés que de quelques minutes, le groupe d'amis avait réservé des billet pour leur retour. 

Dans le taxi du retour, Eren avait sentit son téléphone vibré. C'était un message de son meilleur ami qui disait : "Je suis désolé Eren, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas bien de cacher des chose à son meilleur ami. Et oui... j'ai vu les marques sur ton bras. Mais je n'est rien dis. Je ne voulais pas que Mikasa q'inquiète. J'espère en tout cas que tu vas mieux et que si tu en ressens le besoin, je suis là. Et tâche de ne pas nous oublier une deuxième fois! Espèce de banane trop mûre..." Evidemment. Il fallait s'en douter de la part du blond. Même si le brun voulais garder certaines choses pour lui, Armin trouvait toujours un moyen pour connaitre la vérité.

Deux mois de vacances passaient extrêmement vite. Mais quand il s'agissait d'années, le temps passait tout aussi vite. 

Eren était allé dans la Fac où Shannon l'avait inscrit et avait achevé son cursus en terminant dans le top 3 des meilleurs candidats de sa section. Au file des semaines, le jeune homme s'était vu devenir traducteur, ce qui l'avait motivé à redoubler d'effort. Finalement, l'offre de Shannon n'était pas si mal. 

Levi quant à lui était devenu un brillant avocat. Il avait toujours eu se talent de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était en parti grâce à ce talent si Eren se trouvait avec lui désormais. 

Le couple avait bien sûr eu de hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples, mais aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble peu de temps après la reprise de leur cours. Eren avait même trouvé un petit job dans un boutique de fleurs afin de payer le maigre loyer du petit appartement. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais le couple aimait cette demeure. Cet appartement possédait même un balcon, où Eren aimait venir et s'occuper des quelques plantes qu'il y avait mit. 

Le jeune français envoyait régulièrement des mails à son père et Shannon, qui s'étaient mit en couple depuis, pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il parlait souvent à Armin et Mikasa. Sans oublié les meilleurs amis de son petit ami avec qui il avait créé des lien très fort. 

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir s'exprimer sans que jamais personne ne le comprenne. Et il avait très bien réussit, jusqu'à ce jour, ou il fit "sa" rencontre. Peut-être, s'il avait refusé à ce moment là, il ne l'aurait jamais connu. Et tout ça ne se serait jamais produit. Il aurait pu continuer à s'exprimer silencieusement comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis ce tragique événement.

S'exprimer ainsi, c'était une façon pour lui de lui rendre hommage tout en criant sa peine. Rendre hommage à sa mère en hurlant de douleur. C'était l'un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouver pour évacuer tous ses sentiments négatifs qui l'habitaient. Et Dieu sait qu'il s'en serait passé volontiers. Malheureusement, depuis ce tragique événement, il n'arrivait pas à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Seulement, "son" arrivé avait bouleversé tous les plans du brun. En bien. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse être aussi attentionné et gentil que "lui". Il avait perdu tout espoir de remonter la pente, et pourtant, "il" l'avait sauvé. Avec un seul bouquet de fleur, "il" avait réussit à remettre de l'ordre dans sa misérable vie. Lui... Celui qui comptait le plus à ces yeux désormais... L'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie étant adolescent... Le seul pour qui il avait ressentit encore plus d'amour qu'il ne ressentait pour ses plantes... Levi Ackerman...


	32. Chapitre 32 (BONUS)

Les nuages couvraient dangereusement le ciel ce jour là. Le vent était présent lui aussi, faisant voler les pétales de fleurs qui étaient sur le sol, créant ainsi un magnifique tourbillon arc-en-ciel. Le jeune brun -de maintenant 26 ans- se promenait tranquillement dans Central Park, appréciant le calme inhabituel qui y régnait ce soir. Son amant, quant à lui, travaillait dur sur une grosse affaire. Les deux hommes ne se plaignaient pas de leur vie, bien au contraire. Mais les horaires de boulot de Levi ne collaient pas toujours avec ceux d'Eren, ce qui les empêchaient parfois de "se voir" pendant plusieurs jours. Dans ces moments là, ils étaient ensemble que pour dormir.. Et malgré ça, ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour.

Le brun avait profité de son jour de repos pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Oh oui, il aurait aimé partager ce moment avec l'avocat. D'autant plus que cette solitude lui faisait remonter de trop mauvais souvenirs en tête. Il regarda son téléphone : 19 heures 47. Levi devait être à la maison à cette heure-ci. Il commença donc à rebrousser chemin, aidé par la pluie qui venait de s'inviter. Le brun pressa alors le pas. Bizarrement, Levi lui manquait énormément aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas normal... Puis, il se souvenu. Alors, avant de rentrer, il fit un petit détour...

Le français arriva finalement vers 20 heures 50. Il entra dans le petit appartement où il vivait avec Levi, situé au troisième étage de l'immeuble. A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'il vit un Levi inquiet venir l'accueillir.

\- Eren! Où étais-tu? Je me suis fais du soucis!

\- Excuses-moi Levi. Je...j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... et je n'ai pas vu l'heure...

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais regardes-toi... Tu es mouillé de la tête aux pieds... Ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Le brun ne fit aucun geste avant de voir le noiraud revenir avec une serviette. Eren remercia son amant et, après quelques minutes de séchage intense, l'américain invita le retardataire à passer à table. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine digne d'un chef quatre étoiles, mais c'était bon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après ce délicieux repas, Eren avait aidé son amoureux à tout nettoyer et ranger avant de se poser dans le canapé devant NCIS. C'était l'une des seules séries que le couple regardait, n'ayant de toute façon pas le temps pour ce genre de divertissement. Prit dans l'action du combat de Dinozzo et Maggy contre les méchants de l'épisode, Levi sursauta à l"entente de la sonnette de l'appartement, ce qui fit légèrement rire son amant. Mais... qui pouvait bien venir à 22 heures..?

\- Levi... tu peux aller voir s'il te plait..?

\- ... C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

\- Merci, t'es adorable!

\- I'm not!  
/Je ne le suis pas!/

\- Yes you are!  
/Si tu l'es!/

\- ...Brat...  
/...Gamin.../

Le noiraud se leva donc difficilement du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans se rendre compte qu'Eren l'avait discrètement suivi. Levi ouvrit donc la port, pensant trouver un être humain derrière celle-ci. Seulement, il n'y avait non pas une personne, mais un magnifique bouquet de fleurs -de roses plus particulièrement- sur le paillasson. Il le ramassa, ferma la porte et se retourna, voyant Eren derrière lui, les bras croisés, l'épaule appuyé contre le mur.

\- Je suis passé chez le fleuriste où je travaillait pendant nos études avant de rentrer tout à l'heure...

\- Mais... Eren, tu es fou! Ce bouquet à dû te coûter une fortune!

\- Oui, je suis fou de toi Levi. Et... 8 ans de vie commune, ça se fête.

\- Eren... je ne sais pas quoi dire... elles sont sublimes... Dire que je n'ai rien pour toi...

\- Tu m'es déjà offert un cadeau. J'ai eu la chance de manger un très bon repas.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas un cadeau ça!

\- Ben... comme tu ne cuisine pas très souvent...

\- Ca va, j'ai compris... Mais quand même, il doit bien y avoir une trentaine de roses dans ce bouquet...

\- Quarante, pour tout te dire...

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es fou...

Le noiraud prit la main de son amant et l'embrassa chastement. Il alla ensuite mettre les roses dans un vase -plutôt nombreux dans la maison- et les posa sur la table du salon, avant d'entraîner Eren dans la chambre. Il poussa le brun sur le lit, venant directement s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

\- Prends ce qu'on est sur le point de faire comme ton vrai cadeau de 8 ans de vie commune.

\- Est-ce vraiment uniquement MON cadeau..?

\- ... Disons que je vais aussi en profiter.

\- Tu as intérêt d'en profiter. Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment. Et puis, ce n'est pas souvent que je te laisse me dominer...

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix, brat.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi.

\- La ferme...

Levi attrapa le visage du brun entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'Eren ne lui connaissait pas, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Le français en profita pour passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, pour ensuite le retirer et le jeter au pied du lit. Le haut du brun ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui de Levi par terre, vite accompagnés par deux pantalons.

\- On dirait que tu es pressé, Levi...

\- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

A peine ces paroles échangées que le plus petit fit basculer son amant sur le lit, posant ses mains sur son torse et débutant de légers mouvements de hanches sur l'érection naissante du brun. Ce dernier sentit son visage devenir rouge, ce que Levi ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Serais-tu embarrassé Eren..?

\- La ferme...

Le français agrippa la nuque de Levi, l'attirant à lui afin de l'embrasser tout aussi passionnément que précédemment. C'est avec une agilité qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas qu'Eren retira le dernier vêtement que portait Levi. Il enleva également son boxer afin de ne pas laisser son amant seul entièrement dévêtu. Et il aimait ce qu'il voyait : l'américain totalement nu, assit sur lui, légèrement haletant dû aux mouvement qu'il exerçait sur le sexe du brun depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu es tout aussi pressé que moi, Eren..

\- Comment ne pas être pressé quand un corps aussi parfait est exposé devant moi...

-Hmmm...

Un gémissement venait de sortir de la bouche du noiraud alors qu'Eren venait de prendre leurs deux sexes en mains. Et quelle agréable sensation... Seulement, Levi ne voulait pas venir trop rapidement. Il arrêta donc ses mouvements de hanches et stoppa par la même occasion les mains de son petit ami. L'américain s'enleva des cuisses du brun ce qui intrigua ce dernier avant de lâcher un gémissement de surprise, cachant une pointe de douleur. Levi venait de mettre un doigt...

\- Le..Levi...

\- Are you fine? Does it hurts..?   
/Tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu as mal..?/

\- Hmmm... I'm okay.  
/Hmmm... Je vais bien./

\- Can I put another finger..?  
/Est-ce que je peux mettre un autre doigt..?/

\- ...Yeah...

Après avoir eu l'autorisation de son amant, Levi mit un second doigt, veillant à ne pas trop faire mal au brun qui commençait à peine à se décontracter. Tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, l'américain vint capturer les douces lèvres du brun qui était déjà dans un état second. Levi avait oublié à quel point Eren s'abandonnait rapidement au plaisir malgré la douleur.

\- Levi... assez... je te veux... je t'en prie...

\- Comment pourrais-je te refuser une telle demande..

Tout en retirant ses doigts -provoquant une sensation de vide au brun- le noiraud prit un des préservatifs présent dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, sans oublier -bien évidemment- le lubrifiant. Mais alors qu'il enfilait la protection, il fut surprit de voir le français haleter, se caressant le torse d'une main, titillant son anneau de chair de l'autre. Le passionné de fleurs était vraiment pressé ce soir.

\- Tu sais qu tu m'offre une vue plus que jouissive là...

\- Dépêches-toi Levi...

L'avocat eu un petit sourire. Son petit ami faisait tout pour l'exciter encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà, et c'est qu'il y arrivait plutôt bien le gamin... Levi se positionna, laissant les mollets d'Eren reposer sur ses épaules. Il taquina le brun un bon moment, frottant sa verge contre l'entrée du jeune traducteur qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Jugeant qu'il avait assez embêté son amant, Levi fit entrer délicatement son membre dans l'antre du brun, qui était visiblement très sensible ce soir.

\- Oh... Levi...

\- ... Yeah...

Entièrement entré, le noiraud attendit que la respiration d'Eren se calme. En aucun cas il ne voulait que son amoureux fasse une crise d'hyperventilation en plein milieu de leurs ébats. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs minutes, se noyant chacun dans les yeux de l'autre, avant que Levi n'entame de légers coups de reins, histoire de commencer en douceur. Aujourd'hui -bien qu'étant pressés- ils voulaient faire durer le plaisir.

\- E..Eren... tu savais que la Rose... est l'emblème floral... de plusieurs états aux Etats-Unis, dont... New York...

\- Est-ce vraiment... le moment de... de parler de ça... Levi...?

L'américain ne fit aucune remarque et sourit avant d'augmenter lentement la vitesse de se mouvements. Il pouvait sentir l'anneau de chair d'Eren se contracter, lui procurant une sensation totalement indescriptible. Au fil des minutes, les gestes de Levi devinrent plus rapides, plus profonds.. Eren vint enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de son dominant. Ils n'hésitaient pas à s'embrasser quand Levi ralentissait pour repartir de plus belle.

\- Hey... Eren...

\- ...Hmmm...?

\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs ces temps-ci...

\- Je vais bien... je t'assures.... Ah.... Mon cœur...

"Mon cœur"... Voilà comment Levi savait qu'Eren aimait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Le brun et le noiraud utilisaient rarement ces termes : mon cœur, mon amour, chéri... sauf quand il faisait l'amour. Etant tous les deux pris par le travail, cela faisait longtemps qu'Eren n'avait pas appelé Levi "mon cœur"... L'américain avait déjà atteint le septième ciel... ou presque.

\- Le..Levi... Je...

\- Ah... Oui...?

\- Je... Je t'aime.... Levi... Je t'aime tellement...

Le brun était à bout. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux tant le plaisir était présent. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Il aurait voulu rester accroché autour du cou de Levi pour l'éternité... Mais la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé...

\- Levi, Je vais... j'en peux plus... Le-Levi!...

Trop tard, le français venait de se vider sur son ventre. Mais l'orgasme frappa presque immédiatement l'avocat qui -sans le préservatif- se serait déversé à l'intérieur d'Eren. Épuisé, Levi se laissa tomber sur le torse d'Eren, tout en se retirant. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient fait l'amour aussi passionnément.

\- ... Je t'aime aussi, Eren...

\- Je sais... mon amour...

\- Dis... tu crois que Maggy et Dinozzo ont capturé les méchants...?

\- ... Evidemment. Ils gagnent toujours de toute façon...

\- Ouais... t'as pas tord... Plus sérieusement... je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasses...

\- Ce n'est rien je te dis...

\- Eren...

\- C'est.. et bien... c'est juste que... en me baladant tout à l'heure... je me suis sentit extrêmement seul... Et... j'ai eu peur de ne pas te voir en rentrant...

\- Je serai toujours là Eren. Tes années de solitude sont loin derrière toi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, tu m'entends? Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça...

\- Je... moi aussi je t'aime, Levi...

La conversation s'arrêta ici, Eren s'étant endormi malgré la présence de Levi sur lui. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le côté et attrapa un mouchoir afin d'effacer toute traces de leur acte sur le corps du brun, puis -après avoir jeté le mouchoir- il se recoucha dans le lit, venant se coller à son amoureux qui dormait déjà bien profondément. Tant pis... ils prendraient leur douche le lendemain matin...


	33. Chapitre 33 ( BONUS #2)

Voilà plusieurs minutes maintenant que Levi ne bougeait plus, fixant presque sans cligner des yeux le bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table du salon. Eren les avait mise là quand il était rentré du boulot. Mais c'était étrange. Très étrange quand on savait que le châtain ne disposait ses fleurs que sur le petit balcon -sauf lorsque le temps nuisait à la santé de ses plantes- que possédait leur appartement. Alors oui, il faisait beau en cette fin d'après midi de mois de Mai, et Levi était confus.

D'autant plus que quelque chose le tracassait : quelle était la signification des ses chefs-d'oeuvre de la nature ? L'Américain n'en avait aucune idée. Et il détestait ça. Il ne savait même pas de quelle fleur il s'agissait. Alors dans un élan de détermination, il prit son téléphone portable et ouvrit l'application « messages ». Il prit une photo de la cause de sa confusion et l'envoya immédiatement à sa mère, sans oublié de demander quelle fleurs c'était. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que sa génitrice soit plus renseignée que lui sur le sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable vibra.

\- Hi Mum.  
/Salut maman./

\- Hi honey. How are you doing ?  
/Hey chéri. Comment vas-tu?/

\- Fine, thanks. And you ?  
/Bien, merci. Et toi?/

\- Same, thanks.  
/Bien aussi, merci./

\- So... Did you see my text ?  
/Alors... Tu as vu mon message?/

\- Oh, yeah. I think those are Anemons.  
/Oh, oui. Je pense que ce sont des Anémones./

\- Anemons ? What's their meaning ?  
/Anémonees? Que veulent-elles dire?§

\- Listnen, I'm not sure but... If I'm right, they mean that the giver wants to.. break up.. ? But you don't have relationship issues, right ?  
/Ecoute, je ne suis pas certaine mais... Si je ne me trompe pas, elles signifient que le donneur veut... rompre..? Mais vous n'avez pas de problème de couple, pas vrai?/

\- No... Well, we've been a little bit distant these days because of work but... nothing bad happened, I think...  
/Non... Et bien, On a été un peu distant ces derniers jours à cause du boulot mais... Rien de mauvais n'est arrivé, je pense.../

\- Oh wait, they also mean « perseverance ». Look honey, I'm sure you don't have to worry too much about that.  
/Oh attend, elles veulent aussi dire « Persévérance ». Ecoute chéri, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire./

\- Yeah, you right.. Thanks mum. Oh and... I'm 28 now, « honey » is a bit...  
/Oui, tu as raison.. Merci maman. Oh et... J'ai 28 ans maintenant, « chéri » est un peu.../

\- 28 or not, you're still my precious little honey. I love you.  
/28 ans ou pas, tu reste mon précieux petit chéri. Je t'aime./

\- Love you too mum, bye.  
/Je t'aime aussi maman, bye./

Alors que l'Américain appuyait sur le petit bouton rouge de son portable, Eren sortait enfin de la salle de bain. Il y avait passé plus de quarante minutes. C'était beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Est-ce que... y avait-il réellement un problème ? Eren voulait-il vraiment rompre avec Levi ?

Le châtain n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon, d'un gilet ouvert sur son abdomen et d'une serviette autour du coup. A cette vu, le noiraud ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression d'avoir 18 ans...

\- Levi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.. oui. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ça a été, et toi ?

\- Ça va, merci.

\- Dis moi Levi...

\- O-oui... ?

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as le visage tout rouge...

\- ... Tu n'as qu'a... mettre un t-shirt au moins...

\- Oh... Alors je te fais encore autant d'effet... ?

\- Bien évidemment, imbécile...

Eren se rapprocha un peu plus de Levi, jusqu'à pouvoir lui prendre les mains et les passer autour de sa taille. Le corps du traducteur était encore un peu humide, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Alors Levi vint coller son visage sur le torse d'Eren, resserrant l'étreinte qu'Eren avait engagé. 

\- Eren...

\- Qui a t-il, Levi..?

\- ... Je t'aime. 

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Levi.

Un sourire absolument magnifique avait accompagné les mots du châtain. Il était évident que ce dernier ne mentait pas, qu'il était bel et bien encore fou amoureux de l'Américain. Mais alors... que faisait ce stupide bouquet d'Anémones sur la table de son salon? 

Sans avoir le temps de poser la question, Eren captura tendrement les lèvres de son conjoint. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de montrer leur amour ces derniers temps, alors ce câlin et ce baiser avaient été les bienvenus. 

\- Dis Levi... Si on se détendait on petit moment... sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu bien sûr... 

\- Avec plaisir...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Eren avait agrippé le poignet de son amant et les avait entraîné presque en courant jusque dans leur chambre. Par reflex, Levi ferma la porte et Eren tira les fin rideaux qui laissaient un peu de lumière entrer dans la pièce avant que le Français ne fasse basculer l'Américain sur le lit. 

Rapidement, Eren s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du noiraud qui gémit de surprise. Effectivement, il était plutôt rare qu'Eren soit aussi agressif. Mais comme ce n'était pas souvent, cela ne dérangeait pas Levi. 

Tandis qu'Eren s'amusait avec la lèvre inférieure de son amant, Levi enleva la serviette qui entourait le cou du châtain et retira son gilet par la même occasion. Devenant beaucoup trop impatient, Eren arracha presque les boutons de la chemise de Levi. Pendant que ce dernier finissait d'enlever sa chemise, le Français dirigea rapidement ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de Levi.

\- Slow down, brat. We have plenty of time tonight.  
/Ralentis, gamin. Nous avons tout le temps ce soir./

\- Je sais. Je sais mais... J'ai envie de toi. J'ai toujours envie de toi. Je me suis moqué de toi tout à l'heure, mais l'effet que tu me fais grandit de jours en jours. Pendant ces 10 dernières années, il n'y a pas un seul instant ou je ne t'ai pas trouvé absolument irrésistible. Levi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Eren. De tout mon cœur..

\- Dis... on peut... continuer...

\- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission alors que... on est déjà dans cet état...

\- Oh... toi aussi...

\- Bien sûr, quelle question idiote...

Le châtain rigola doucement, avant de retirer tous les vêtements qu'il restaient sur eux. Et tout en s'embrassant, ils continuèrent de se montrer leur amour, toute la nuit...

~~~~~~~~

\- Eren, j'ai une question..

\- Oui, dis-moi?

\- Pourquoi y a t-il des... Anémones sur la table...?

\- Des Anémones... Oh! Elles sont pour un collègue du boulot. Il veut les donner à sa petite amie il me semble... Pourquoi?

\- Non, comme ça.

\- Oh non... ne me dis pas que... tu étais inquiet...?

\- Moi? Pas du tout. 

\- Je suis désolé! Je ne pensais pas que ça t'inquiéterais... 

\- Je n'étais pas inquiet je te dis!

\- De toute façon, j'en ai des mieux pour toi.

\- De quoi tu parles...

\- Suis-moi!

L'Américain suivit son amant jusque sur le balcon de leur modeste appartement, qui donnait vu sur le soleil éclairant chaleureusement les plates du Français. Ce dernier en prit quelques unes et un fit un magnifique bouquet qu'il présenta aussitôt à Levi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Des Azalées. 

\- ...Pourquoi...

\- Tu sais pourquoi c'était les fleurs préférées de ma mère? Parce qu'elles représentent la joie d'aimer. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas connu très longtemps... Mais je suis certain de la connaitre assez pour dire que ces fleurs reflétaient parfaitement sa personnalité... Levi... je sais qu'un simple bouquet de fleurs ne suffira jamais à exprimé ce que je ressens... mais je t'aime. Je suis heureux d'être tombé amoureux de toi, et de t'aimer un peu plus chaque jours... Oui.. Tu me rends heureux Levi. C'est pourquoi je t'offre ces Azalées qui -je l'espère- te feront plaisir. 

\- Imbécile... Evidemment que ça me fait plaisir! Viens là!

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, l'Américain sauta au cou de son cher et tendre, l'embrassant sans retenue, heureux d'avoir trouvé la personne qui faisait chavirer son cœur tous les jours, depuis maintenant 10 ans...


End file.
